The Sorrowful Life of Pippa Fr ost
by Frost-like
Summary: We all now the story of Jack Frost... bu t what about his little sister, Pippa? T his is the story of Pippa Frost, start in g from when her brother fell through the ice. She blames herself for Jacks de ath ... and who else to comfort her but Pitc h Black?
1. Chapter 1- The End, and The Beginning

**Thanks for clicking!**

**The chapters will get way better and way longer! I swear!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Jack!" I screamed as he fell through the ice, plunging into the icy water

I tried to run over to Jack. I really, really did! But when I got there... the hole was beginning to freeze over with ice. My little fits hit the ice so many times that they began to bleed. I got up and began to run back to the cottage. The snow crunched beneath my feet as I ran up many hills to get home. Within 5 minutes I was back at the small cabin and I burst through the door.

"DAD! MOM! HELP!" I screamed at the very top of my lungs, tears were streaming down my face and I felt as if my little heart was being squeezed by an invisible force.

"Pippia! What's wrong? Wheres Jack!?" my dad asked, worry and concern all over his face.

"Jack fell through the ice! It cracked and he fell through the ice!" I yelled at him. My dad was up in two seconds, running straight out the door and down to the lake.

"Pippia! Pippia, its okay honey, tell me what happened." My mother soothed, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"We were sk-skating and the ice cracked un-under me!" I explained through my sobs "Jack told- told me that we were gonna p-play a game and he got over t-to more solid ice playing hop scotch. H-he told me to d-do it too so I did and he pulled me away with a stick. H-he smiled and then he... he..." I broke into shacks and sobs, as did my mother. We curled around each other and let our tears fly down our faces, until my father burst through the door.

His eyes full of sorrow and loss, his body drenched in cold water.

He sat down with us, and for the next hour, screams and sobs echoed through the cabin. My father did not even wipe away his tears before going to the local church and telling the priest of our... loss. We were all pale and white and... empty. My mother did not rub my back in comfort, nor did she move at all. She just stared into space. And that's when the facts hit me.

My brother was dead.

And it was all my fault.


	2. Chapter 2- The Wake

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next week passed by in a blur, but I caught onto some of it. People came into pay their condolences, some mothers that lived near us brought dinners, and fathers offered their assistance to my father.  
I spent the week, as did the rest of my family, in a haze. I vaguely remember people coming in and trying to comfort me. Perhaps they were my friends, or family friends... I can't remember. The entire time, all I could think of was Jack. All those Easters we spent trying to catch the Easter Bunny. Or the nights that we had tried to catch a glimpse of the tooth fairy, and the multiple Christmases that we hid under the table, awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus. I would never have another moment like that... not with Jack.

And it's all my fault.

My brother is dead because of me.

But the worst time of the week was at the end... at the wake. It was made by the parents of our small town. Everyone who knew Jack was there. His school teachers, his schoolmates, his friends, and every single little kid in the town. Every little kid who had smiled because of Jacks ridiculous tricks, or his hilarious stunts; they were all her. And instead of running around and having fun like kids are supposed to do, like Jake made them do, they sat with respect.

Jack's friend sat in our home, many of them in in his room. They looked over his bedside table. A small group of boys sat on his bed and tried to hold back tears, and most being unsuccessfully at doing such.

All of the adults came up to me with the exact same words.

I'm sorry for your loss.

I'm sorry for your loss.

I'm sorry for your loss.

I stopped responding to them after the first three. The wake went on for the whole day. Many expressed their condolences, the priest said some kind words about Jack, as did others. The little kids and Jack's friend told stories about the times that they had spent with my brother. My mother cried at all of them, bawling her eyes at the slight mention his name. I wish I could have, but I was still in a daze. I had not spoken in a week, I only ate when someone made me, and I slept practically all day. I wanted to break down crying, I just want to sob and scream and never stop, but my mind would not let me.

When the sun began to set, people began to file out. Many people had tear stains running down from their sad red eyes, across their cheeks, and stopping at the end of their quivering cheeks. Some had fresh tears, running down their face in the same pattern as those previously fallen. By the time the sun was half way behind the mountains, everyone had left the wake, leaving my family various dishes of food.

"Goodnight Pippa. Sleep well." My mother announced with grief in her voice. She gave me a brief, loose hug and dragged herself to her and my fathers room. My father walked over to be and embraced me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.  
"Don't be sad Pippa, Jack would not want to see a frown on your face." He reminded me. His dry pink lips formed a half smile, and he stood up to join my mother.

I stood there for a moment before heading to my room, the one that Jack and I used to share. Upon entry, I discovered that the guest were not entirely gone. On Jack's bed sat his best friend, Sam, with his head in his hands, and his elbows on his knees.. Soft whimpers escaped his lips as tears streamed down his face, stopped at the middle of his cheeks, and fell onto his knees. I shut the door quietly and walked over to him. My feet carried me next to him and I plopped down next to him. A small gasp escaped his lips as the weight on the small mattress shifted. He jumped up, eyes shut tight, and turned in my direction.

"Jack?" He said in a small whisper, full of hope. He opened his left eye a crack and saw him. His shoulders slumped and he sank back down to the bed.

"Sorry, Pippa." he whispered. I nodded in response and looked at my hands.

"Hey; you okay?" he asked scooting a bit closer to me. I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came out. I just shook my small head, causing my chocolate brown hair to sway. He sighed and looked at me.

"I know you miss him, probably more than anybody," He began, "but he would not want you to be so sad. Jack was all about fun right? So why would he want his favorite little sibling to be sulking over him, huh?" I knew he was right, I knew that I should allow myself to cry so that I could continue spreading fun, just like he did.

"He loves you Pippa, and he always will. Even if he is not here right now." Sam finished.

And that when I broke.

I burst into sobs and loud whimpers. I said words that were held together by nothing, but I was just sad and angry. Sam, knowing how much Jack loved his little sister, held her why she cried and spoke sentences that made no sense. After an hour of crying, Pippa had exhausted herself, and Sam brought her to her bed and tucked her in. He sneaked out of the room and out of the small cabin, thinking that all would be well.  
But he had not seen the golden eyes, staring at Pippa from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3- Pitch

**Please note that this fic will have NO romance between Pippa and Pitch. Just saying.**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

_"Jack... I'm scared." I whispered with fear teaming in my voice._

_"I know, I know." Jack began, his eyes full of worry, and his voice trying to stay strong, steady, and confident. "... "You're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in... uh, we're gonna have a little fun instead."_

_"No we're not!" I yelled at him, he was being ridiculous. Jack was always so optimistic, but right now he needed to be realistic. _

_"Would I trick you?" He questioned, as a fake smirk laid on his lips as he tried to calm me down._

_"Yes! You always play tricks!" I reminded him, getting more scarred by the minute. _

_"Well, alright. But, uh, not this time. I promise. You're gonna be, your gonna be fine." He told me, showing me his smile with his shining teeth._

_"But you won't." I told him, looking at the cracking ice around me, with tears leaking from eyes._

_"Wh-what?" he questioned, very confused at my odd response._

_"You're not going to be okay, not if I am." I told him. I glanced up as the tears shining in my eyes began to roll down my face and fall to the weak white ice. _

_"I'm sorry Jack, but I can't let you die. Not again." The wind began to pick up around me. Spinning like a cyclone, weaving my hair into the air. With a thought, _

_I shot the wind at Jack forcing him back. It kept pushing against him until he was off the ice completely, thrown into a huge snow pile._  
_Jack looked up at me, terrified. He tried to get up, but the wind kept pushing him down._

_"I'm sorry Jack." I said. Looking at him and smiling through my tears. "I love you."_

_"PIPPA NO!" Jack screamed. Looking absolutely horrified. Looking scared, and sad. But it was too late. I looked down at the cracking ice, harmful yet beautiful. I __looked at Jack one more time, and let myself plunge into the cold and the darkness._

* * *

I awoke, not with a start, but with a sigh. A sigh of absolute relief. I missed my brother, I still had his face and his voice, but I missed him. In that glorious dream he was alive.

"I wish." I whispered.

"Now, would you look at that." I heard a whisper say. The voice sounded cold, dark, and full of loneliness. I sat up and stared into the shadows, where the eerie voice had come from. Two golden eyes bore back at me, as if staring into my soul and seeing my deepest fears. Out of the darkest corner of the room stepped an almost grey man, with somewhat spiky black hair and what looked like a black trench coat that almost melted into his skin.

"I try to give you the worst nightmare anyone can have, dying, the thing that everybody fears, even if it is just a little bit." He begins, holding up his thumb and his forefinger about holding an inch apart. Stepping closer to my bed, he continued, "And you turn it into a **good dream**?" He bent down so he was eye to eye with me. "Why do you not fear dying, young girl?" I looked into his eyes, searching for signs of insanity, but finding none.

"Are you the grim reaper?" I asked blankly. He chuckled, amused.

"No, I am Pitch Black." He responded, "You may know me as the boogeyman. The Nightmare King."

"Okay. Goodnight." I said, laying back down on my side. Pitch was shocked, how could she not fear **him**?

"You never answered my question," He continued, "why do you not fear death?" I sat up once more, thinking I was crazy. This must be another dream. A crazy, unrealistic dream... just like the dreams where Jack is alive and well.

"For one who has lost someone that they love... for one who **caused **the death of a loved one... death could reunite them, death could put an end to their suffering and pain." I looked him in the eyes and with the utmost sincerity said, "Death would be a blessing." I laid back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Pitch stared at her in awe and disbelief. He had a daughter once, he remembered that, and he remembered caring about her. His little girl, he had left her. Was she this sad when he left, all those years ago? Looking at the young girl who did not fear death, but accepted it, he was heartbroken.

Why? Why did he feel this way? He fed off fear. He was fear! He should not, could not, care... could he? Looking at this girl suffer for something that she should not be encountering at her youthful age, he realized that he cared about her, as he had cared for his own daughter. He needed to help her. Standing a little straighter, he looked at the resting 11 year old girl again.

"What is your name?" Pitch asked. I opened my brown eyes and looked at the grey man with the sad golden eyes again.

"Pippa." I replied, "Pippa Frost."

"Well, Pippa Frost, I must be going now, but I bid you a fond farewell." Pitch announced with a bow, rising from his bent position, he began to walk back to the dark corner. Upon arrival, he looked back at Pippa once more.

"Sweet Nightmares." He said. Pitch then left the girl, melting into the shadows. and Pippa laid alone on her bed once more.

* * *

I opened my eyes again, not 30 second later. I was still in my room, with the empty bed that was once Jacks pressed against the wall opposite to me.  
Was that really a dream? I thought to myself. It must have been, right? Turning to my side, I let my straight brown hair slip in front of my face. I thought of Jack, throwing snowballs at me with extreme accuracy, hitting be almost every time unless he missed on purpose to give me a chance of winning... thought I almost never did. I thought of him climbing trees and giving me piggy back rides. But most of all I thought of his wonderful laugh. It could make the sun want to come out in the middle of the night. Jack's laugh could cure a broken soul, and it would always cheer me up, no matter what. I fell asleep, hearing his laugh over and over in my head. Just before I fell asleep I saw black sand on the ground, where Pitch had been in my dream, but I was too tired to think about that. Just as I was too tired to think about the golden sand floating outside my bedroom door.

Or the frost that was spreading over my window.


	4. Chapter 4- The Funeral

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

A week had passed since my strange, and possibly fake, encounter with Pitch, and I had been inching closer and closer to reality each day. I had begun speaking in full sentences again, and I went on walks, just to get out of the house. I did not go into town any more though. The first, and last, time I went on a walk there, I could feel all eyes on me. I heard whispers hovering all around me, all staying along the lines of: 'The poor dear, she watched her brother drown. Must have been horrible.' So, not wanting to hear any more whispers, I stuck to the woods.

My father was doing the best out of all of us. Yes, he was still sad, but he realized that he still had to care for the family. Even so, fathers from all over our small town came to help him out on the farm. He had even laughed when one of the men helping in the fields had slipped in cow manure.

My mother was doing the worst. She drifted in and out of a daze, and never spoke more than five words at a time. Though my father tried to engage her in a conversation, she only conversed for a minute or two. Not that anyone expected anything different. She had every right to mourn. Although, if it had not been for all the food that the other moms had been bringing over, I think that her, me, and dad would have starved by now.

The funeral took place two weeks after my visit from the Nightmare King. We didn't have a body to bury, and we probably never would. No one knows how deep that lake goes, and no one probably never will. We put Jack's tombstone under his favorite tree on our land. It was in the far back of the fields, full of apples in the spring. It was an old tree, perhaps the oldest on my family's land, so it stood tall and proud. Jack used to put me on his back and climb to the very top of the tree with me. The view from up there is amazing, you can see the whole town, and you can watch the sun sneak behind the mountains at night. Whenever Jack was upset, he would run out here and climb the tree, for a couple reasons. 1) When someone came looking for him, it would take them awhile to get to the end of the field and 2) No one could climb up there and get him. My father was too heavy for some of the branches, my mother did not know how to climb trees, and I was too short to get from one branch to the other. It was truly his fortress of solitude, not that he went up there much, he loved us all, and could stand us at even the worst of times.

At the base of the tree though, was not Jack's, but the family's. We all loved it there. My whole family would sometimes sit there and have a picnic in the spring. Me and Jack would climb the first few branches and get apples to eat. Up in the tree was a place of solitude, but around the tree's base was a place of love, and laughter. You could never be alone at the base of the tree. So that is why Jack is here, we don't want him to be all alone.

The service went on for and hour. The majority of the town was there, all wearing black. We should be wearing blue, I thought, Jack's favorite color was blue. Once words were spoken and flowers (and chocolate, Jack had a sweet tooth, so some of his friends had bought sweets instead of flowers) were laid on the grave people began to file out slowly. Over the time, everyone left, even my parents, until it was just me standing there.

"Is this who you lost?" A familiar voice asked from the side of me. I turned to see him, Pitch, standing next to me and looking at the grave. So it wasn't a dream, I confirmed. Looking back at the grave myself, I nodded. Seeing movement, I glanced over to see Pitch produce a black rose from behind him. He leaned over and placed it at the foot of the grave, leaving behind black sand residue as he stood up again.

"I'm sorry." Pitch informed me, "I really am, I've lost someone, a lot of someones, but that was a lifetime or two ago." He looked at the ground in sadness, remembering those who had passed.

"Who?" I asked, curiously.

"My daughter," He began, looking at me, "my wife, my parents, and so many others. That's the curse of being immortal, no matter what, you will always lose people. And like mortals, they will never return." I nodded, because I understood.

"Does it get better?" I questioned, "Does everyone stop being sad? Jack didn't like it when people were sad." Pitch, still looking at the ground, shrugged.

"Eventually," he answered, "but sometimes it takes a while. It's what most people fear you know, the loss of a loved one."

"How would you know?" I asked, "I don't think that you even know most people." Pitch chuckled at that.

"No, I don't. But it's my job to know peoples fear." I answered.

"That doesn't sound very fun." I told him.

"No," he giggled, "no I don't suppose it is Pippa." I sneezed and he handed me a black handkerchief.

"You should be going in soon, or your catch a cold." Pitch informed me, as the handkerchief disappeared from my hand.

"I don't mind the cold, Jack loved it." I told him, shrugging. He nodded and faced me once again.

"Well either way, I don't think that Jack would want you getting sick." Pitch said, trying to convince me that I should go warm up at home. I nodded and began walking back to the cabin. Pith decided to accompany me, which I did not mind. I was still adapting to being alone.

"Is Santa real too?" I asked about halfway to the cabin.

"Yes." Pitch growled angrily, "The Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, their all real. There are even rumors of a new winter spirit."

"Why does that sound like a bad thing?" I questioned.

"We don't get along well, me and them." Pitch said with some slight hesitation.

"Well, who do you get along with?" I questioned further.

"Nobody." Pitch stated blankly.

"Nobody?" I repeated, "That's sounds a bit lonely."

"It is." Pitch replied, with honesty and sorrow in his voice. We stopped talking for a bit while I thought over my response to him.

"I don't like being lonely." I began, "And neither did Jack. He went out of his way to make sure that everyone had someone, so that's what I'm gonna do." Arriving at the cabin, I spun around on my heel, faced Pitch, and tried to do my best impression of Jack's smile. Sticking out my hand, I gave Pitch the biggest smile I could muster, which was not very big, nor very happy.

"Consider yourself not alone in loneliness anymore Pitch." I announced. Looking shocked, Pitch hesitantly grabbed my hand and I shook it once. Pitch allowed a smile to creep across his gray face, and released my hand, nodding.

I turned around, calling goodbye over my shoulder, and headed toward the cabin door. Arriving at the opening, I let my smile drop and I called to Pitch once more.

"Pitch," I began, He stopped walking away and faced me again, "what am I afraid of?" I asked. He gave me a half smile and tilted his head toward me.  
"I'm not sure," he responded, "you're something of a puzzle to me."


	5. Chapter 5- The Attack

**Sorry that this took me forever to post!**

**I'll try to post chapters more often.**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

_I was running through the woods. I did not know what from, and I did not know where I was running too, in fact, I don't even think that I had a destination. I was just running from something dark and cold. I felt something nipping at my heels, but I did not look back. If I did I would probably trip on a root, or run into a tree._

_To my left, wolves howled and evil laughter snacked through the trees and made its way into my ears. In front of me was a steep cliff, so I turned right. And in my way was another cliff. I turned around, but everywhere I looked there was grey rock. Somehow, the laughter was getting closer. I thought that I was going to die, but I wasn't afraid. I deserved this... didn't I?_

_I stopped turning and stood perfectly still, facing the direction of the voice. And as it was creeping closer, a moonbeam shined in front of me. It shifted and turned, and I seemed to understand that I needed to follow it. I took a step forward, and the ray stashed sideways. I ran toward it. _  
_The light showed me a crack in the wall, a way out. I ran toward it, and it led me into darkness. Soothing, comforting darkness._

_From the shadows cast by the moonbeam, I saw Pitch emerge. He could not speak, but he motioned for me to follow him, and I did. He left no trace of footsteps as he walked through the freshly fallen white snow, so I had to keep up with him. Darkness surrounded us, although I could still see. I ran faster as the laughed creeped closer, echoing off the walls of the cave. _

_Pitch grabbed my hand as we saw light at the end of the cave. we ran, faster than before and shot through into the light. Behind us, the entrance to the cliff closed and I turned around to see where we were. Pitch and I stood on the lake that Jack had died in. On the ice stood a thin boy, dressed in average colonial clothes with stunning white hair. Pitch began to pull me toward the boy, and his lips moved as if he were speaking to the lad. The boy began to turn around, and then everything was buried in shining light._

_I never saw the young colonial boy's face._

* * *

I awoke from my strange dream with light shining through my window, glaring into my eyes. Sighing, I turned over and stared at the wall. It had been a month since the funeral, and my family was slowly returning to normal. Although there would always be grief, sorrow, and sadness in our hearts, we tried to continue as we did every other day. Jack would have wanted that.

I still felt that he was here somehow, that he never really left, he was just... away for a while. That made everything a bit easier. So did Pitch. All the children in the village had been avoiding me, like I made them sad. I probably reminded them to much of Jack. But I clung to Pitch's word that it would pass in time.

Until it did though, still have Pitch, and I probably would for a very long time afterward as well. He showed me tricks about his nightmare sand, and was extremely surprised when I made it into a thunder cloud. Though he looked a bit more than surprised, he looked pleased.

Perhaps he would like to have done this with his daughter. I thought whenever he came around to see me. Pitch and Jack were extremely different, if fact, they were almost complete opposites... almost. Pitch and Jack both cared about me, as did my mom and dad, though unlike my mom and dad, they both have/had time to play, and to talk about silly things that did not matter at the moment we were talking about them. Like why was the sky blue and why did fish swim instead of fly, irrelevant yet interesting things. Although Pitch was great, even if the children started playing with me again, they would not replace Jack.

* * *

Two weeks later, fresh snow had fallen on the ground overnight. Snow had been coming more and more often here, but that does not mean that I don't enjoy it whenever it happened! Slipping on my warmest dress, my hand-me-down jumper, and my coat I ran out to play in the snow. The fluffy white snow crunched as I quickly ran to the place that Jack and I used to play. Upon arrival, I discovered that the area was completely covered by children; as young as five and as old as 17, though no sign of Sam or any of Jack's friends, though that's not surprising. They would probably all be working. Taking a deep breath I began to jog into the open.

Maybe today they will let me play with them. I thought hopefully. As I walked through the white wonderland, the playing slowly ceased. All eyes shifted to me as I began to walk to a group of my friends who were slightly older than me. My smile faltered as I did not receive one back. Jerry, a boy who is my two year senior and the town bully, steeped in front of my path, blocking me, along with his five person posse. Jerry's arms crossed in ground of him and wore a glare that could not be matched. Everyone went still, for they knew that whenever Jerry got involved, things got ugly. I swallowed and put a faint grin on my face.

"H- hi Jerry. Can I help you?" I asked quietly.

"Where is Jack?" Jerry asked. Everyone gasped. He knew as well as anyone what had happened to Jack, and Pippa held back tears

"G-gone." I answered quietly.

"Because of you." he shot back and I shot my head up, shocked. "If you hadn't gone on thin ice, then Jack would still be alive." I began sobbing, as everyone looked at the ground. Jerry raised smirked and took a step back. Pulling his arms up, he prepared to push me into the snow. I covered my head, closed my eyes and braced for impact.

But it never came.

Instead, I felt two arms wrap around me, lift me up, and pull me out of the line of fire. I heard Jerry fall to the ground with a grunt, and a gasped filled the field.

"Pippa," a child said, voice quivering, "your flying." My eyes shot open, and I discovered that I was tucked tight against someones chest, and was being held close by their arms. It was none other than Pitch. Loosening his arms, Pitch lowered me to the ground. Placing his hand on my shoulders, he looked into my eyes, and I saw that his were full of fear... I saw that he was  
scarred.

"Are you alright?" He asked eagerly. I nodded my head, still in a bit of shock. Looking around, saw that there was dozens on wide eyes and gaping mouths. I was so confused, why did they think I was floating. Glancing up at everyone, Pitch grit his teeth and stood up.

"I wasn't floating." I informed them, I turned toward Pitch and pointed at him, "It was Pitch. He saved me." Everyone looked to the place where I was pointing and gasped again. Some little kids screamed.

Why didn't they see him before? I thought. Pitch, turning toward the now cowering bullies, began to walk over to them. I saw the anger and rage inside his eyes, as be stopped a foot away from the shaking young boys. Pitch loomed over them by at least a foot, and although they looked more muscular, Pitch was definitely stronger. Looking deep into their eyes, Pitch began.

"What is your problem?" He asked through his teeth, "That girl just lost her brother, and you mock her? You are despicable! You dare try to make her feel as if it was her fault! You deserve the WORST nightmare!" With that, nightmare sand horses began to run in the field, covering the white snow with a black residue. The wind tucked all around them, as they ran toward Pitch and the crying young bullies.

"PITCH NO!" I screamed against the horses and the screams of children, "STOP!" The horses stopped where they stood, and the children huddled against each other in groups. Pitch turned toward me with worried eyes, and saw that he was upsetting me. He opened his mouth to explain himself and apologize, but then the gold sand began to fall to the ground.

As it touched each child, they fell calmly to the ground as sleep overtook them. As they grazed the nightmare sand, it became gold and the horses morphed into sweet dreams. Above, there was a large golden cloud with a small golden man on it. Seeing me staring at him, the man smiled, and winked. With a wave of his hand, the golden sand began to swirl toward me.

"Pippa!" Pitch shouted, trying to get past the golden sand to reach me. I was even more confused now, all these children looked at peace and happy, why did he not want that for her? While in though, a small golden strand drifted in front of of me and put golden sand into my eyes. Suddenly, I began feeling very tired.

I heard Pitch scouting for me, but I could not comprehend his words. I felt myself being scooped into someones arms. Realizing that it was Pitch, I gave him a smile and he worriedly smiled back. As my eyes began to droop, I saw Pitch run to the nearest shadow and place me in it. I felt myself being pulled into the darkness, as I drifted off to sleep.

As I fell asleep, the last thing that I remember hearing was Pitch, angrier than ever, scream "What have you done!?".


	6. Chapter 6- No more Sweet Dreams

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_As I slept, I saw golden swirls in my head. A few tried to form pictures, words, and people, but they faded away almost in an instant. I saw Pitch, my mom and dad, I saw Jack, but nothing stayed for long, eventually thee golden streams just floated about creating designs. It only took me a moment to figure out what was happening. The gold was trying to give me good dreams, but everything that it produced just saddened me more. _

_There were no more good dreams left for me._

* * *

My tired eyes opened with next to no problem. The room where I slept was almost pitch black, with a small, dim light coming from the other side of the room. I realized that the bed in which I was sleeping was not my own. It was black, and much comfier than my own. The blankets, pillow, blanket, it was all black. Looking around, I realized that Pitch was sitting on a chair next to, making shapes with his nightmare sand. Is head was bowed and his eyes were full of worry and concentration. His lips were pulled into a thin line and his black hair was a bit messier than usual.

"Pitch?" I asked, trying to break him out of his concentration and let him know that I saw awake. As his head shot up and relief flooded his face, I gasped and sat up straight in the bed, facing him. The left side of his face was bleeding, and his right eye was black. Examining him a bit more, I noticed that he had several cuts and bruises.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded and threw my little arms around his neck. He was a bit surprised at first, but he eventually wrapped his lanky arms around me as well.

"Are you?" I countered after a few seconds of quiet hugging. He nodded and I could feel a faint smile spread across his face. Releasing him from my grip, I sat down on the black bed and looked around the room once more.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"My... home." He answered, although it sounded more like an apology.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked. "My parents will be worried if I'm not back by nightfall.

"You've only been out for an hour," Pitch explained. "and I checked on your parents, they're fine." I nodded and hugged my legs to my chest.

"None of the kids are going to play with me now, are they?" I stated more than questioned.

"Actually, none of them are going to remember," Pitch informed me. My head shot up, but with more remorse he added, "you have the sandman to thank for that."  
"Is that who that was on the gold cloud?" I asked, "The sandman?" Pitch nodded and stared at the ground.

"Did he do that to you?" I added, pointing at his beaten up face. He looked at the wall and nodded.

"Well then I hate him." I told Pitch. I turned and stared at me with the utmost shock on his face.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"You didn't do anything bad!" I explained, "You were just protecting me! Plus, he clearly can't do his job right. He could not even give me a good dream." Pitch stared at me in awe, though he seemed a bit confused when I told him that he could not give me a good dream.

"The sandman can give anyone a good dream," Pitch informed me, "even if its seeing a bunch of flowers dance, he will give every child some kind of good dream."

"Well not me." I countered, getting a bit annoyed, if I said that I didn't get a good dream, then I didn't get a good dream. "The sand tried to make a good dream, but it couldn't do it, it just ended up making some designs in my head, and even they were not that good." I saw Pitch trying to contain his joy, but he failed... miserably. He jumped out of his seat and started jumping around the room, saying things that did not make sense. On his beat up face was the biggest smile that I had ever seen him wear.

"Pitch!" I shouted, waving my arms in the air frantically, trying to gain his attention again. "Pitch! PITCH!" Finally, with a wild grin on his face, he turned toward me again. "You're not making any sense! Why is this so good?"

"Pippa!" he began, walking over to his chair by the bed. He sat down and crossed his legs his. Placing his hand in his his lap and leaning toward me a bit more. "My dear Pippa. You are the biggest anomaly, and now, you are even more confusing then you first presented yourself to be. It means that you are not only a puzzle to me, but you are a puzzle to the guardians." I stared at Pitch with a puzzled expression on my face.

"Who are the guardians?" I asked, puzzled. And with that, Pitch leaned back in his chair and began to tell me the story of Santa, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy.

Pitch began to tell me the story of the guardians.

* * *

Sandy quickly finished up his work with the children on the field. Once all if their memories were wiped clean. and they were once again playing in the freshly fallen snow, Sandy quickly constructed an aircraft made of dream sand, and began his trip to the north to the north pole. As he flew, he sent everyone a letter in dream sand to meet at North's workshop ASAP.

This was bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! How could he have failed to wipe her memory!? Even if the young girl was associated with Pitch, he should have been strong enough! He had done it in the past; whenever a child mets Pitch, even if they do like him, he could always make them forget. And, even worse, how could he have failed to give her a dream!? It was not PItch blocking him either! He had simply failed! And he didn't know why.

All children had good and bad memories. All though he had focused on her good memories, they had all made her feel even more sorrow. Very soon, the sand gave up, and began to swirl in her head, to give her something to look at. Not once, in the history of dreams, has this happened.

As Sandy flew his gold biplane through a window in Norths workshop , he saw that all the guardians had assembled in the globe room. The globes lights still shone brightly as the day previous, so it looked like Pitch was not up to anything too big... if he was up to anything at all.

"Sandy!" North called in his Russian accent, "What is da meaning of meeting!?" Quick as he could, Sandy began forming dreamsand above his head. If forming North of the events that had happened not but half an hour ago.

_Pitch had attacked a field of children because a young girl was being bullied._ Sandy began, _The girl had told him to stop and he did, he listened to a CHILD. I saw what was happening and went about getting rid of the nightmares and putting the scarred children to sleep. Pitch tried to run to the young girl but I put her to sleep before he could reach her. He put her in the shadows and made her disappear, and began to fight me, as I tried to get information as to the whereabouts of the girl, but he would not tell me. Sadly, he got away, but I could still control her dream, so I tried to give her a happy dream. But whenever I got hold of a good memory, the young girl was filled with even more sorrow. The sand eventually began to swirl around in her head, because it could not create a dream. I could not give a child a dream, and now Pitch has her!_ Sandy was done, and out of breath, in about five minutes. North, Bunnymund, and Tooth looked absolutely astonished. Sandy could give anyone a dream, couldn't he?

"Did you find out who the girl was by being in her mind Sandy?" Tooth asked, sounding very worried. Nodding his head, Sandy spelt her name above his head.

_Pippa Frost._ Sandy informed the guardians.

"Well, I don't think that Pitch is gonna hurt the little ankle bite', considering 'ow much trouble he went through to get 'er." Bunny announced, "North, 'ow 'bout you go find out where the sheila lives? Then we could pay 'er a visit tomorro' and see if she's there." The guardians agrees, and went their separate ways after agreeing to meet back at North's workshop tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

Pitch brought me home after his tale, which took a good two hours. We emerged through a shadow that was being cast upon my house from a tree. We said our goodbyes and Pitch melted back into the shadows. Once he was gone I ran to Jacks grave and sat down. Dead roses, including Pitch's, now covered the grave. I brushed them aside and made a mental note to find something to bring here tomorrow.

"Hi Jack," I started, unsure of what to say, "I, um... made a friend. Pitch, he left a rose on your grave. He says that he's sorry that you died. I miss you. Nothing is the same here. Mom and dad don't even talk much now. Nothing is really happy anymore. But I'm gonna try to make it better. I promise. I don't want anyone to be sad anymore." I wiped away a tear that was slithering down my cheek and sniffed my stuffed up nose. "Bye Jack. See you tomorrow."

And with that, I turned around and ran back to the small cabin, desperate for a good nights sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- The Flower

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I got dressed and prepared for my search. Although it was winter, I wanted to see if there were any flowers left. Whenever me and Jack found a flower in the winter, we would pick it up by the roots, and bring it inside. Over the season, we would take good care of it and then go back outside in spring and re-plant the flower. I decided to do the same thing. Then, in the springtime I would re- plant the flower on Jacks grave, so that he could have a little bit of winter all year long.

I went out to our small kitchen to find my mom and my father both smiling. I smiled to, even though I was not happy. It had been a while since we all sat down and smiled together.

"Good morning Pippa!" They both sang as I entered the small room.

"Good morning!" I replied. Looking at both of them. Their eyes were full of wonder and happiness. Not at all like yesterday, when they were full of sorrow and exhaustion. My father was cracking jokes all through breakfast. At one point, he made mom laugh so hard that she could not stop for a good five minutes, which then cause my dad and me to burst out laughing as well. It was a good morning, but peculiar. I was really curious as to what had them in such a good mood.

"What's got you too in such a good mood this morning?" I questioned, wonder teaming in my voice.

"Good dreams!" My father boomed, with a smile settled on his face, "Wondrous dreams that your mother and I had last night! They lift your spirits Pippa!" Keeping the smile on my face, I nodded my head. Deciding it was time to go, I excused myself from the table and gave my mother a hug. When I turned to give my father one, he took the opportunity to tickle me, forcing me to laugh until my face turned red. Before departing, I tackled him with a huge bear hug, which he gladly returned. I waved to them as I left, with a huge smile plastered on my face. As the door shut behind me, my smiled wavered a bit.

_Good dreams huh_? I thought, _I wonder if I'll ever have one of those again._ Pushing the thought away, I began my walk to, and into, the woods. I started in some of the small fields, digging through the snow, looking for delicate yellow petals, and finding none. I searched the paths that I had memorized throughout the woods and, again, being unsuccessful.

While heading back to the edge of the woods to find a new path to follow, I heard a sound behind me, the sound of running. The sound of harsh breathing and hiding. And whatever was hiding, it was BIG. I started to inch toward it, only to hear the sprinting behind me. I spun around with great speed, yet still failed to see whatever was hiding.

"Pitch, is that you?" I asked quietly. While walking toward the place that I had last heard running, it, yet again, appeared behind me.

"This is not funny!" I yelled with a quivering voice, "Sam? Pitch? Jerry is that you?" Upon hearing the noise directly behind me, I began to run back to the forest, fast. Although I was tripping on roots, and getting my hair caught in branches, I just ran faster. After a good five minutes of running, I hid behind a tree and listened. After a few minutes, I decided that I had outrun whatever was out there. I leaned on the tree's trunk and let out a sigh. Looking around the area that I had taken refuge, I realized that I found what I had come for; A flower.

About three feet away from me, a perfect circle of dirt laid, and in the very center, a single blue flower sat. I walked over to the patch of dirt and dug out the small flower from the ground. Running back to the cabin, I placed the flower in a previously prepared mug with dirt in it. After covering the delicate plant's roots with the solid, I watered it. Picking up the mug, I walked back outside and made my way to Jack's grave. Upon arrival, I sat on my knees and looked at the headstone.

"Hey Jack," I started, holding out the flower, "I found you a flower. It's ever your favorite color, blue. I am going to take care of it until spring, then I'll plant it right here, with you. You always loved winter, so now you'll have a little piece of it. I better head back, mom said that dinner was gonna be ready soon. Bye Jack." I stood up and turned around.

"That is a very nice thing to do." I heard a familiar voice inform me. Turning around, I saw the smiling face of Pitch leaning against the tree. I smiled at him and ran to give him a hug, which he returned.

"Where did you find that?" he asked, referring to the flower, "It's the middle of Winter."

"It was weird," I explain, "There was a perfect circle of dirt in the woods, and this was right in the middle." I held up the flower so that he could see it better. But, Pitch looked a bit shaken scarred even.

"Pippa," Pitch said, sounding very serious, he got onto one knee so that he was eye level with me, "I want you to take this, and if anything bad happens, either make something out of it, or throw it into a shadow. Understand?" He took out a small brown bag and put it in my available hand. I looked at it for a second, then shifted my eyes back to him, and nodded. His face softened a bit and he stood up once again.

"Come on then, I'll walk you home." He offered, and I accepted, Slipping the small brown bag into the pocket of my coat. As the sun set and Pitch walked me back to the cabin, he seemed very alert, glaring into the woods at the faintest sound, and never letting his hand leave my own, as if something was going to sneak up and snatch me away from him. When we arrived at my cabin, he looked very relieved.

"Pippa, I'm going to be in the woods tonight, so make sure to call for me if anything happens, okay?" He asked me.

"Okay," I responded, "Goodnight Pitch!" I said as I waved and jogged into my house.

"Goodnight Pippa." Pitch answered, though I could barely hear him. I opened the door and announced that I was home as I went to my room. I placed the flower on my nightstand and shrugged off my coat, dream sand still inside the pocket. I joined my parents, once again, in the dining room, this time for dinner. It was quite clear that there was a permanent change in the atmosphere in my small house. My family was laughing and smiling once again, and I wouldn't be surprised if their was the scent of pie in the air again. After a very nice meal, full of laughter and happiness, I gave both of my parents a hug and we all went to bed.

As soon as I entered the room, I knew that I was not alone. I also knew that I was not with Pitch. This presence was very different, somehow more... hopeful?

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey there!" A voice answered. I gasped as a large rabbit emerged from the corner of the room, boomerangs at the ready, along with very beautifully painted... eggs?

"Names Bunnymund." The giant rabbit informed me with an Australian accent, he sticking out his large fluffy paw to me, "The Easter Bunny., but you can call me Bunny." I took his paw with both hands and shook it.

"Umm... hi?" I responded, "I'm Pippa. Pippa Frost. Umm... can I help you?" Bunny smiled at that.

"Why yes you can sheila " He announced, Bunny looked over his shoulder and leaned in close to me, "How would you like to meet Santa?" My eyes brightened. Pitch had told me that Santa was an amazing inventor, and that he was, apparently, Russian. I eagerly nodded my head and Bunny giggled.

"Alright then grab your coat, let's go!" I ran over to my coat and slipped it on. Bunny tapped his foot twice on the ground and a hole opened up in the ground. I froze. The hole was the exact same size as the one in the forest, the one that Pitch looked so worried about. But, according to Pitch, these guys were the guardians of would not hurt me... right?

"You okay sheila?" Bunny asked, I put on a phony smile and nodded. Even if they were going to hurt me, Pitch said that they had it out for him. I could still try to get some information as to what they were planning to do with him. I reached into my pocket and made sure that the bag was still in there.

"Alright then!" Bunny said, turning so that his back was to me and he was on all fours. "climb aboard!" I walked over to Bunny and climbed onto his furry back. "Off we go. Hold tight!" he warned me, and suddenly, we were running through tunnels. Tunnels that, by the looks of them, ran all over town. Within a few minutes, we popped up on frozen, cold, snowy terrain, and in front of us was a giant building, that looked like something between a fortress and a castle. I shivered from the bitter whether, but I was still amazed by the building. Bunny complained about his cold paws as we hurried inside.

"Can't feel my feet! Cold feet, cold feet!" he shrieked, and I tried to contain my laughter. Upon arriving at the door, it was opened by two giant, furry creatures. I stared at them in awe as we passed, and was even more shocked to find that there were even more inside! They surrounded the large castle, building toys, of all things.

"Kid," Bunny announced while racing through the crowd of furry creatures, "welcome to Santa's workshop."

"What are those things." I asked, pointing at the giant furry creatures.

"They're yetis." Bunny answered, "They make the toys." I scrunched up my face and thought for a moment.

"I thought that the elves made the toys?" I stated. Bunny laughed a bit and jumped over a yeti that was painting a toy airplane, causing me to grip even tighter to his fur.

"That's what they want you to think." He replied. I just shrugged as he leaped through two more doors that were opened by the yetis, then closed as soon as we made it through the doors.

"Thank- you for running Bunnymund Tunnels, please come again." Bunny announced, stopping and allowing me to climb off of his furry back. Looking around, I noticed that I was in a room with a giant globe, with hundreds of little lights all over it. I also noticed that me and Bunny were not the only ones in the room; among us were a very muscular man with, among others, naughty and nice tattoos on his arms. Next to him was an odd hummingbird- human hybrid that was talking to a bunch of mini hummingbird people. Lastly, next to her was none other than Sanderson, the sandman.

_All the guardians together._ I thought,_ I wonder what for._

"Hello there young child!" a Russian accent boomed from the muscular tattooed man. "I am Santa, but call me North. This is the Tooth Fairy, Tooth." He told me, motioning to Tooth who waved at me with a smile on her face, "And this is the Sandman, Sandy." Sandy waved at me as well, with a smile upon his face too. I waved back, with half a grin on my face.

"Hi," I quietly introduced myself, "I'm Pippa." I wanted to make Sandy apologize for hurting Pitch, but I decided to wait to see what they wanted before I asked any favors.

"So Pippa," North began, sitting on a big comfy chair and motioning for me to take the one next to him, which I did, "let's get right to business. First, where and why did Pitch take you?"

"Pitch took me to his home," I informed him, glaring as the Sandman, I continued, "and he took me there because Sandy put me to sleep and he was afraid that Sandy was going to make me hate him." Sandy gave me a half smile and wrote the word sorry over his head in dream sand.

"But you got no good dreams, did you child?" North asked leaning closer to me, placing his elbows on my knees. I shook my head no and looked straight into North's eyes.

"I don't need good dreams." I told him, "I don't deserve them." North shot up out of his seat, dumbfound, and all the guardians gasped. Sandy began crying dream sand and Bunny comforted him.

"Sweetheart," Tooth soothed, flying over to me, "everyone deserves good dreams, why wouldn't you?" she asked sweetly. Looking at her green eyes through my brown ones that were welling up with tears.

"Because I'm the reason that my brothers dead." I informed her. She looked a bit shocked but recovered quickly.

"It's not your fault sweetie. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." She soothed. I jumped out of my seat and took out the bag, hiding it behind my back.

"Guardians," I said, with sorrow in my voice, "why didn't you protect him?" I asked, they looked completely taken back by my comment, "Speechless. I suppose it isn't my fault. It's yours." I looked at all of them. Tooth looked like she was about to cry, North looked shocked, Bunny looked ashamed, and Sandy cried even harder. I looked away from all of them.

"I want to go home now." I announced. Tooth flew up to me so that we were eye level.

"Pippa," she stated, "we brought you here so that we could cure you. We want you to be able to dream again." I was taken aback, if Bunny had told me that I never would have come, "We will take care of everything, we just want you to dream again." she reached out as if to embrace me, but I stepped back. I wanted to go home, now.

"I don't want to do this, but I will if I have to." I announced showed them the sack, still holding it close. They gasped and North glared.

"Nightmare sand." North whispered. I nodded.

"I'll summon Pitch here," I informed them, "unless you send me home." Hesitantly, North took out a small spherical object and whispered to it. Throwing it near me, it exploded and showed me a picture of my room.

"There you go Pippa." North told me, "Step through there and you'll be home. Sorry to have upset you." Looking at him, and all the guardians, apologetically, I walked through the portal, and was once again greeted by darkness. Comforting darkness.


	8. Chapter 8- Apologies

**I switch POV's in this chapter. Because it is three character's POV they're labeled.**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Pippa**

Two weeks had passed since my encounter with the guardians, and Pitch was sticking to me like glue. The second that I had gotten back to my room, I threw the sand into one of the shadows creeping in my room; Pitch was there within five seconds, nightmare sand at the ready. I ran to him and cried into his chest. I told him everything; I told him that Bunny had come and I went to Santa's workshop and that yetis made toys and not elves. I told him was Santa had asked and how they had upset me. He seem pleased when I told him that I no longer blamed myself for Jack's death, but them: The Guardians. Pitch was furious when I informed him that they wanted to fix my dreams.

"They always try to do this," Pitch informed me, "take the one good thing in my life." He just held me until i went to sleep. Several nights from that day, whenever golden sand approached my window, Pitch's nightmare sand would turn it to black and it would slither away. I hated the guardians, I did not want any favors from them.

* * *

**Pitch**

I spread my Nightmare sand to Pippa's window again, as the dream sand tried to get into her room. This was the fifteenth night that I had to fend them off, and the number was growing every night.

"Damn it Sanderson!" I murmured, "Why don't you just give up!" When the sun finally rose, I was exhausted. I had fent off more that fifty dream sand spirals, not to mention that Pippa always seemed to wake up when the dream sand came, so I had to put her back to sleep every time, even if it was at a distance. By the time that the sun was completely risen, I was resting in the shadow of a large cliff. Around noon, I heard the familiar voice with an Australian accent.

"'Oi!" Bunny called, "Pitch! We've got a bone to pick with you!" Glancing over to the voice, my eyes widened at the sight of the big four. I stood up and walked to the edge of the shadow.

"Why hello rabbit," I greeted, "thief, fairy, and Sanderson. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know why we're 'ere Pitch!" Bunny yelled, causing me to take a step deeper into the shadows, "What did you do to Pippa?" I laughed at that.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted, "Pippa was fine until you lot caught up to her. Worthless guardians." Bunny lept into the shadows and pinned me against the cliff. I groaned in pain as my head came in contact with the rock.

"Why can't Pippa dream Pitch!" Bunny demanded. I put a confused look on my face before answering the oversize stuffed animal.

"Because she doesn't want to." I informed him, "I thought that she told you that." Bunny through me to the ground and hopped out of the shadows.

"She is a black light on the globe Pitch, I didn't even know that there could be black lights!" Bunny stated, "You're a monster Pitch. I don't know what you did to that little girl, but I'm gonna undo it. Filth like you shouldn't have believers. You deserve to rot alone in your shadows." I was at my breaking point.

Of course you would think that Bunny, I thought, you've never been left to rot in the shadows, alone. Your loneliness was your own choice.

"I don't know why this girl is so attached to you," Bunny continued "but I think that it's one of the reasons that she don't want any good dreams, you hear? So, if you won't tell me anything, I'll just talk to her myself." My eyes widened in fear as I tried to escape through the shadows to get Pippa; but before I could make my exit, A dream sand whip wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

"Keep him busy Sandy," Bunny called, "I'll be done within the hour." To my horror, Bunny opened a tunnel underneath himself and headed to Pippa, and I was stuck here with my other three enemies. I glared at the muscular Russian.

"If he lays one paw on her I swear, you are all going to regret it." I threatened. North looked at me, puzzled.

"Why would he hurt Pippa?" He asked. I smirked to hide my worry.

"Then let the games begin." I announced, and began shooting nightmare sand every which way.

* * *

**Pippa**

I put on my boots and ran outside. I wanted to search the wood for more flowers for Jack, and Pitch said that he was patrolling the forest, so I think that I should be safe. I walked the far left path and began my search. I was not three minutes in before I saw a warning sign: one of Bunny's tunnel openings.I spun around and ran as fast as I could.

Where is Pitch! I thought as I pushed bushes branch's out of my way. I heard running behind me, so I ran faster.

"Pippa wait!" I heard Bunny yell, "I just want to talk to ya " I stopped running for the fact that I could never run faster than Bunny, why race a rabbit when you were just going to lose? I turned around and saw the 6 foot tall furry creature looming over me, though his expression was not scary, it was sorry.

"I don't want good dreams." I stated again.

"I know, that's not why I'm here." Bunny admitted, "I wanted to apologize, I shoulda told ya 'bout the dream thing." I was taken aback by his statement.

"Umm," I started, a bit stunned, "it's okay? The dream thing, that is."

"I'm sorry 'bout your brother too." he added, bringing tears to my eyes. "If we'd known that he was in trouble, we woulda came." I looked at him with tears streaming down my face.

"P-promise that you didn't know?" I asked, Bunny smirked and patted me on my head, "I- I need to find Pitch." I stated. Bunny nodded and stuck out his paw. I took it and we began to walk deeper into the forest.

"We don't like Pitch because of his past. He did a lot bad things." Bunny explained, "What do you think of him?"

"Pitch is nice." I answered, "He looks after me. Pitch is like my best friend."

"What about the other kids in the village?" Bunny asked curiously.

"They don't want to play with me anymore." I murmured, "I remind them to much of Jack. But I don't mind. I've got Pitch, mom, dad, I even talk to Jack sometimes."He loved Easter, do you want to meet him?" Bunny eagerly nodded his head, and we began to run to Jack's grave. When we arrived Bunny and I both kneeled at the foot of it and I began the introduction.

"Hi Jack!" I began, "This is the Easter Bunny! His name is Bunnymund, but thats really long, so just call him Bunny okay?"

"'Ello their mate!" Bunny announced, " You've got a great little ankle biter' sister here. She's real sweet." I smiled and we sat in silence for a bit.

"Pippa, do you mind if I ask how he died?" Bunny asked.

"He drowned." I stated blankly, tears already filling my eyes, "I was on thin ice and he saved me, but he fell through instead. Its all my fault." I was sobbing now, Bunny rubbed my back with his paw.

"Listen here sheila," Bunny announced, "none of this is your fault, it's nobody's fault. It was an unfortunate event that could have happened to anyone. Think of it this way, if you had fallen through that ice instead, Jack would be feeling this way, and he would have to go through his life knowing that he could have saved you, but he didn't. Would you want that for Jack?" I shook my head no, "Well then do what Jack would have wanted you to do; live your life. Have fun, live a good life for Jack, okay?" I nodded my head, "There's a good ankle biter'. Now how about you run off and find Pitch okay?" I nodded my head again and threw my arms around his furry neck.

"Thanks Bunny." I said, and with that I ran into the woods, in search of my best friend.

* * *

**Bunny**

I watched as Pippa ran into the woods. Looking refreshed and happy, but I could tell that she was still extremely sad.

_Poor ankle biter'._ I thought, _No kid should blame themselves for somethin' like this._ I stood up and brushed off my fur. Turning around I saw Pitch watching me from the shadows, with anger in his eyes. He walked into a shadow and disappeared.

_Must be looking for Pippa._ I thought, _What does he want with that girl?_

* * *

**Pitch**

I saw Bunny and Pippa embrace and then she ran into the woods, to look for me. That eased my mind a little, knowing that he didn't hate me yet. Bunny looked at me and I looked at him. I walked into a shadow with one thought on my mind.

_I've got to get Pippa out of here, or at least away from them. If I don't_, I thought with sorrow, _I'll be all alone again._


	9. Chapter 9- The Argument

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review and thanks to those who already have!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Note: This is kind of a recap chapter. Better chapters coming soon!

* * *

It had been two months since Jack's death, and a week since Bunny had met Jack. Meaning that it was now February and spring was drawing near. Everything was pretty much back to normal, though we still all missed him. I had yet to approach the children in my village since the incident in the field. I feel that it would be a bit awkward, knowing that my best friend tried to give them the worst nightmares that they ever experienced.

Pitch had cooled down a bit since the guardian incident. He no longer looked like he had murder on his mind every two seconds, but he was still very alert. The guardians stopped by every once and awhile to make sure that I did not want to take up their offer on fixing my dreaming problem, though I always declined. Basically, things were quite calm and normal, until a cloudy Wednesday afternoon, when all the card were laid on the table.

I had ran outside, after a very pleasant lunch with my parents, looking for Pitch, who had promised to play hide and seek with me. Within five minutes of entering the woods, I saw Bunny's tunnel opening. Bunny had become a good friend, though whenever Pitch saw one of his tunnels, he made us play in the other end of the forest. I decided to act like I had never seen the rabbits door and I continued to walk through the woods, attempting to find a shadow that was pitch black. I jumped as I heard yelling coming from my right. I hid behind a large oak tree and glanced at the scene, surprised to find the guardians and Pitch.

"Listen Pitch," North warned, "first, Pippa's brother dies, next she blames herself for her brothers death, then she refuses to have a nightmare, and then you show up and she suddenly can't had good dreams at all? It sounds a bit fishy." Pitch backed further into the shadows before responding.

"Well I know thats how it sounds," Pitch retorted with a sneer, "but thats not how it is."

"Well how did it happen then mate?" Bunny questioned, "Sandy doesn't know, Pippa doesn't know, and it started when you showed up."

"I came to Burgess because I sensed that suddenly it spiked from having next to no fear, no a superfluous amount." Pitch explain, "And Pippa had none, so I tried to give her some, and I found out that she did not even fear _dying_, so I stuck around; and now you guardians show up and she starts to fear something again: happiness. So I suggest that if you want what's good for her, you go back where you belong."

"It's not like you care about her Pitch!" Bunny screamed, causing me to flinch.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Pitch screamed back, throwing nightmare sand at Bunny, "I care about her far more than you lot! I stood by her! You all only came when Sanderson failed to give her a good dream."

"Pitch," Tooth pressed, "if you truly care about Pippa, then you should persuade her to have her dreams fixed."

"Why?" Pitch demanded, "So that you can take her from me? No thank you. Shes the one good thing that I've got. Now Pippa, you can come out from behind the tree." I was shocked that he knew I was there, but I came out from my hiding place. The guardians looked at me with surprised looks on their faces. Bunny hopped between me and Pitch and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Its time you knew Pippa." Bunny announced, "Pitch is the reason that the golden age ended. He kidnapped the young children of Santoff Claussen and took them to the center of the earth so that he could get books of magic spells and he..." Bunny was cut short by Pitch attacking him with nightmare sand.

"Don't listen to him Pippa." Pitch stated, pulling Bunny into the shadows.

"So your sayin' that you didn't do none of that?" Bunny asked Pitch.

"Well... no, I'm not saying... I did do that but hes just trying to turn you against me." Pitch told me. Then him and Bunny got into an all out brawl. Sandy shot dream sand, and North tried to slice Pitch. Tooth flew around, looking for an opening so that she could get in on the fight.

"STOP!" I screamed. The fighting ceased and everyone was looking at me. I had hot tears streaming down my face and my mouth was hanging open. These people were supposed to be my friends, but did any of them really care about me, or just my dreams. Suddenly I heard Jack's comforting voice in my head.

_You can talk to me about anything, I'm always gonna be right here, okay kiddo?_ he would always say. But he wasn't not anymore. Now knowing what to do, I turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the guardians, avoiding all the shadows that crossed my path. I took a long, twisting path, hoping to loose anyone who was following me. It took me awhile but I finally arrived at my destination: the lake. Jack's final resting place.

The ice looked thick, so I ran out onto it without hesitation. I slipped and slid but I had to get to the place that Jack fell through. Upon arrival, I got on my knees and glared at the ice. Looking at the place that my brother fell through, I started crying even more.

"Jack," I said through my sobs, "why did you have to- to leave? I know why you saved me but you left me alone. You said that you would always be here. And now you're gone." Suddenly I was angry, really angry, I started pounding on the ice, "GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" I scream at the top of my lungs. My hands were bleeding as they did on the day that Jack died. The ice was thick but, as I expected, it began to crack.

I stopped hitting it, and the crack sealed itself. I gasped and shot to my feet. The ice was cracking again, but only at the top. Upon closer inspection, I saw that the ice was cracking words. When it was done, the ice spelled out Jack Frost? I smiled and was about to answer when two slender hands grabbed me and flew me off the ice. When we landed, I realized that it was Tooth.

"Pippa! Are you okay? Look at your hands, sweetie I am so sorry." Tooth shot out, sounding like a worried mother.

"I'm fine! But the ice," I explained, "it spelled Jacks name! Lets go look!" Tooth picked me up and fluttered to the place that I had been standing. Upon arrival, I noticed that there was no writing on the ice. I frowned and murmured something about a mistake to Tooth, who apologized for it. We went back to land Tooth held me as I let out my last bit of tears. I sniffed and looked at Tooth again.

"You have pretty feathers." I told Tooth, trying to improve the mood. She let out a laugh.

"Thank you Pippa, you have pretty teeth." Tooth replied, causing me to give her a toothy smile,

"We all do care about you Pippa," Tooth clarified, "but the guardians and Pitch have been enemies for so long, that its going to take more that one girl to get us to stop fighting, okay?" I nodded. Although I understood, I didn't like it. Tooth flew by me as I walked home, chatting the whole time about the guardians and teeth. When we arrived, Tooth dove down to give me a hug. Before she left, I asked her a favor.

"Could you not tell Pitch and the other guardians what happened?" I asked. She nodded and flew to deliver the message. I walked into my home to be greeted by happy, caring parents and a warm dinner.

* * *

As I flew back to the boys, I thought of how nice it was going to be back at Tooth palace. Where I could collect teeth in peace. I called three of my mini fairies to me and told them to go and find the three other guardians, and have them meet at the place that we caught Pitch. When I arrived at the shadow, the guardians were all gathered. Everyone's eyes were full worry, but mostly Pitch's, who had yet to try and escape. They all looked at me, longing for information.

"Pippa's fine." I told them. The physically relaxed and Pitch even murmured a "thank you" to Manny. Within three seconds, Pitch had escaped the bonds that we put on him and was disappearing into the shadows. Bunny hopped around, steaming with anger.

"I still think that we should cage him up, throw him the ocean, and never talk about 'im again." Bunny stated.

"Pippa would be heartbroken, even more so than she is right now." North informed Bunny.

"I know." Bunny agreed, "I just hope that she realizes what a bad guy he is soon." Sandy nodded at his statement; though I was conflicted. Yes, I hated Pitch. Yes, I wanted Pippa to get better. But what if Pitch was not up to anything? What if Pippa's disability to dream came from her sorrow, and not Pitch's nightmare sand. Pitch was capable of caring, right? After all, Pitch had a daughter once.


	10. Chapter 10- Sledding

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for those who have reviewed!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

_I stared at the moon, full and beautiful in the sky. I was at Jack's grave, starring at the lunar mystery. I felt an abundance of sadness, sorrow, and loss. The moonbeams danced around me as I cried openly. _

_"Hey kiddo. What's wrong?" an all too familiar voice asked. My head shot out of my hands and I jumped to my feet. Whipping my head around, I saw him, Jack. Though he looked... different. His hair was white and he held a shepherd's staff in his hands. I cried and stared at him. He looked confused._

_"You died Jack." I told him. He smirked and shook his head, giggling. _

_"Pippa, d didn't I tell you that I'd always be here?" He asked. I slowly nodded my head in response, to stunned to speak. He laughed once again._

_"Lets go inside kiddo," he said with a shiver, "its freezing out here." I nodded, although it was now spring and a quite comfortable temperature. Jack opened his arms and I ran to him. I threw my arms out, ready to embrace him, but instead of hitting his chest... I fell straight through him. _

* * *

I woke up with a start, causing my body to sit up straight. Tears were streaming down my face and my breathing was uneven as I thought of my dear brother. I pondered the dream and what it could mean; I could tell just by looking at him that Jack was not a ghost, so why couldn't I touch him?

_Because hes dead._ I thought, _And the dead don't come back to life._ I curled up with the little teddy bear that Jack had made for me on my sixth birthday. The soft brown fabric was poorly sewn, but I loved it all the same, and even more so because it was from Jack. I loved the crooked smile that it wore and the mismatch button eyes that it looked at me through.

I laid in my bed, holding the gift from my from my brother close to my chest, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

It was now March here in Burgess and snow still fell now and again. I sat at the table, eating breakfast with my mother and father as they discussed their worry for the light frost that fallen last night.

"Its spring!" my father exclaimed, "If the snow keeps falling then we'll have bad crops; and bad crops means a hard winter." My mother and I nodded in agreement. Burgess has been having an unusual amount of snow lately and the whole village was stressed with the crops. Although last night had just been a small frost, it had been raising alarm all over the village.

"I've hired Sam to help me dust the snow off the fields." he informed us. My mom smiled at that.

"Thats good." she responded, "His family could use the extra money." After her statement, we heard a knock on the door. I got out of my chair and walked to the door, opening it to see Sam's smiling face, along with two others. Next to him, on his left and his right, were his little sister and brother; Molly and Jefferson.

"Hi Pippa!" Sam greeted. My father rounded the corner and greeted Sam with a hug, with he returned.

"Sorry about my siblings." Sam said to my father, "My mom's sick so they can't be in the house."

"No problem Sam!" Mr. Frost reassured, "Pippa can keep them entertained while we work, alright Pippa?" I nodded my head, but felt nothing but sorrow inside. Molly was my age and Jefferson was two years younger. I still had not played with any kids in the village, so I was a bit worried that they would rather just sit and watch my father and their brother work. I trudged to my room and slipped on some warm articles of clothing. I sulked outside to find Molly and Jefferson busy making snow forts. I walked over and put a sad attempt of a smile on my face. Molly, to my surprise, returned it, but with much more enthusiasm.

"Hurry and make your snow fort Pippa!" she demanded, "Me and Jefferson will show no mercy!" I was confused at first, but then I was excited. They wanted to play with me! I felt something click right behind my eyes, I felt the sudden need to have fun; and lots of it. I ran over to a fresh patch of snow and began piling it up, smiling the whole war began before I had amo. Strangely enough, there was a fresh supply of snowballs lying next to me.

_Molly must have put them here._ I thought. I picked up one and began my ruthless attack of cold, compacted, ice crystals. The battle ended, not when we ran out of snowballs due to the fact that all teams seemed to have an endless supply, even though there was barely any snow on the ground, but when we were out of breath and when our arms were aching from being snowball catapults.

We ended up grabbing sleds and going to my family's biggest hill. The snow was the perfect mixture of fluff and ice to get the perfect speed. When it was my turn, I went all the way to the back of the hill to get a running heads start, just like Jack taught me. When I was approaching the slope of the hill I jumped, placing my sled under me. I landed on the hill, and noticed that I was picking up even more speed that last time I did this.

Molly and Jefferson cheered as I neared the bottom of the hill at a ridiculous speed. I peeked under my sled to see that I was sledding, not on snow, but pure ice! The path seemed to form in front of my eyes, causing my to continue to gain speed even after I reached the the stopping point, far after the end of the hill. I gripped the sled even tighter wil me hands.

_This is going to be fun!_ I thought as I took a turn to the right, just dogging a tree. Molly and Jefferson's voices faded as the wind whistled in my ear. Within seconds, I was passing father and Sam, who starred at me in disbelief.

"Hi dad! Hi Sam!" I yelled. I was laughing out of pure joy as I plowed forward. I heard the yells of my father and Sam as they, probably, raced after me. I turned left and was met face first with a giant pile of fluffy snow. Still laughing, I struggled to get out of the mound of snow.

"Pippa!" my father yelled, worried, as he saw me, "Are you alright?" he helped me out of the snow and I bounced on my toes. Molly, Jefferson, and Sam were all standing on the side, awaiting my answer.

"That was awesome! I want to go again!" I screamed, causing my father to relax. He let out a laugh and gave me a hug. Gathering my sled, I ran back to Molly and Jefferson, explaining to them what had just occurred.

"It was crazy!" I informed them, "It was just a straight path of ice! I dogged trees and swerved left and right, it was the best sledding experience ever!" They laughed, and I joined them. I was a little confused to how the ice was nowhere to be found, but I left it slid, I was having too much fun to worry about it now!

It was very faint, but I could have sworn that while we were walking back to the hill, I heard someone say _"You're welcome"._

* * *

The next morning, I took the cupped flower and stepped outside. The walk to Jack's grave was a quiet and peaceful with a pinch of loneliness . Upon arrival, I dug out a small hole on the top of the grave, and filled it with Jack's flower. I sat on my legs and cleared my throat with a cough.

"I'm playing with the kids again Jack," I informed him, "and I'm having a lot of fun. We had a snowball fight and went sledding. You would have loved it." I then proceeded to tell him about my little adventure, and about the very epic snowball fight.

"I think that I'm getting back to normal Jack." I finished off, "I still miss you lots though. See you, Jack. Love you." I got up off my knees and walked back to the small cabin, where I was greeted with a hug attack from my father, and a story of how dinner was almost ruined by my mother.

After a hearty dinner and a giant group hug, I realized a giant yawn. My mother and father carried me to bed and tucked me in. After my mother sang me a delightful lullaby, my father gave me one last hug and left my room to go to his own bed.

"Goodnight Pippa." My mother said, pushing aside my bangs and kissing my forehead, "Love you." And with that, she left my room as well. Curling up in my blankets and cuddling with my teddy bear, I fell into a deep peaceful sleep; not feeling so alone anymore.


	11. Chapter 11- Acceptance

**Hello!**

**Thank- You all so much for reading and reviewing!**

**If you did not review, thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: If you like songs that give you feels, look up "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! IT EXPLAINS JACK AND PIPPA SO PERFECTLY!**

**Yet, another Note: I will let you know when it is the last chapter! This is not it!**

* * *

Molly, Jefferson, and I hung out all week; either in the woods or in my family's field. On Friday they came to my house and begged to go hill rolling with them. It's not like I didn't know how to hill roll; it was one of Jack's favorite pass times... besides coming up with new schemes to catch the Easter Bunny, that is. The reason that I did not want to go hill rolling was simple; the giant hill that we would be rolling down was a giant hotspot for kids. What if the other children still had not accepted me? Yet, after five minutes of pleading, I gave in to Molly and Jefferson's demands. And with that, I walked into my room, threw on some rag-tag cloths, and we were off.

We walked down the long dirt road and arrived in town. Although I had not been here for quite a while, everything was still familiar. Molly grabbed my arm and began pulling me up the hill while Jefferson was well ahead of us, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. When we arrived at the very top of the hill, I looked out at the beautiful view of the forest and the beautiful fields. Molly let out a large "hello" as we approached the rest of the kids, and I was very, very surprised when I was attacked with hugs by two other girls in the village, Taylor and Alison.

"Hi Pippa!" Taylor greeted with a smile on her face so big that it looked like it hurt her cheeks.

"Where have you been!?" Alison asked eagerly, "I haven't seen you in forever!" I smiled and shrugged.

_Actually,_ I thought, _You saw me when I was being bullied by Jerry and then my best friend Pitch tried to attack him with nightmares! But you don't remember that because the Sandman came and wiped your memory! Weird, huh?_

"Around." I answered simply. She smiled and nodded, then ran to thrown herself down the hill. Both Molly and Taylor pushed me to the slope of the hill and sat down.

"Ready?" Molly asked. I gave her a smile and a very confident nod.

"You bet!" I informed her, making her smile.

"Last one down the hill is a rotten egg!" Taylor announced as she began rolling, me right behind her. As I rolled along the soft green grass, I couldn't help but smile. They actually accepted me again! I had my friends back, and I had new ones too.

_But you don't have Jack,_ a pessimistic voice in the back of my head reminded me,_ and thats your fault, isn't it? All because you wanted to go ice skating. You don't deserve to be accepted again, do you?_I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I had been thinking like that for too long, and people had actually missed me, I couldn't be sad in front of them. I got second place in our little contest, which I was very proud of. I was used to second place after all, Jack would always go down the hill so fast that you couldn't see him.

Molly, Taylor, Alison, Jefferson, and I rolled down that soft, green hill until our clothes were nearly all green, and our heads were spinning so much that they hurt. All of the girls had twigs, dirt, and grass tangled in our hair; though all of us had dirt and grass smudges covering our faces. We were all laughing hysterically as we laid on our backs at the bottom of the hill. As I glanced into the forest, I saw Pitch looking at us. He seemed very happy that I had friends again. I smiled at him, and continued laughing as Jefferson tried to stand up, but fell back on his rear due to how dizzy he was.

It took us all a good ten tries to raise to our feet and remain standing; and don't even get me started on trying to walk! Ten minutes, and a lot of laughter, later, we were walking up the hill, completely stable.

"Look out! He's out of control!" We heard someone shouting from our left. Sooner than I could turn, something hit my ankles, causing me to meet the soft grass face first.

"Pippa!" I heard six different voices yell at once. I pushed myself over so that I was sitting and shook my head. Looking up, I saw the four faces of my concerned friends, the worried face of Pitch a bit farther back, and a new face of a familiar boy, staring at me with concern and pity.

"Sorry Pippa!" the boy exclaimed, "I'm not very good at hill rolling! Are you okay? OH my goddess I am so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Dan." I assured him, finally remembering his name. Turning to my other friends, I informed them that I was fine too. Dan stood up and offered a hand. I took it and gently lifted me to my feet. I smiled at the brown haired, green eyed, lanky boy. Glancing at Pitch, I could tell that he wanted to kill Dan... or at least give him a nightmare. I shook my head no at him, and he seemed to, hesitantly, back off.

"Thank you." I said to Dan as he released my hand. He smiled and... did he just blush?

"No problem Pippa. Sorry again! I'm, uh... Bye!" he responded. And with that he was sprinting back up the hill, leaving me thoroughly confused.

"Um... okay." I murmured, turning to my group of friends who were all smirking and giggling.

"What?" I questioned, causing laughter to erupt out of their mouths. Thankfully, Jefferson looked just as confused as I did. Glancing at him and raising an eyebrow, he just shrugged and continued walking up the hill, and I joined him, the other girls chasing close behind us. We all sat at the base of the tree at the very top of the hill, watching the races and rooting for certain people. We were having an absolutely wonderful time, with Pitch watching from the darkest shadow cast from the tree; but then who should arrive but Jerry and company.

They definitely made the whole hill loose a couple of IQ points; not to mention that they were being super obnoxious. Every Time someone lost they would call them out; telling them that they stunk and all that. No one at the hill was offended by it, but it was annoying. It started getting really bad when they started pushing people down the hill, causing everyone to back away from the slope.

_Jack wouldn't let him do this._I thought. And with that I stood up, and began to walk to the edge of the hill. Jerry was about to give a nine year old boy a shove and cause him to take a tumble, so right after he pushed, I ran over, caught him by his shirt, and pulled him back. The nine year old gave me a grateful look and ran to the center of the hill.

"What's your problem Pippa?" Jerry asked taking a step forward, yet I still stood unflinching, "Trying to be your brother?"

"And you would know wouldn't you Jerry?" I asked him, "Because you knew Jack so well didn't you? No, you didn't In fact, Jack was the only kid in the entire village that you were afraid of, Jerry. If I was anything, _anything,_like Jack, I would be honored. And you now what else Jerry? If I am even a little bit like Jack, please tell me, because that means that I am at least ten times better than you." All the children on the hill had heard my speech, and they were all staring at me in awe with smiles on their faces.

I was standing with a dead serious expression on my face, staring at Jerry's dumbfound expression; then, quick as could be, he shoved me down the hill, hard. I heard screams as I began to fall, and I heard the same six people screaming my name as I began to tumble down the hill. I rolled and tumbled, and did backward and forward somersaults as I flew down the hill. I opened my eyes a bit so I could see where I was going. Behind me, I saw Molly, Taylor, Alison, Jefferson, Pitch (unseen to all others), and Dan running down the hill in an attempt to get me before, or after, I stopped. Looking forward, I saw something much more horrifying.

_Oh no._I thought as I saw my destination, not two seconds before I hit it. In front of me was a giant rock. I would be fine, if it were to hit my legs of tail bone; but, with my luck, I went soaring in the air... right toward the rock. Upon seeing my destination, I only had one last thought.

_This is going to hurt a lot._

And then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12- The White Haired Boy

**Hello! **

**I wanted to give a special thanks to Lovepuppy316 for all the reviews! So thanks!**

**Please follow/ favorite and review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: I may start posting chapters every other day due to school and such, but I'll post as often as I can!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_The snow fell and the wind blew as I ran through the woods. Like one of my previous nightmares, I was running from an evil aura. Though, this time I could feel it more; I was more aware of it. Whatever it was, it was clear that it hated me. It was full of hate anger, and sorrow as it raced after me, laughing menacingly. I felt something else though, this monster, whatever it was... it was so sad. Between the crazed laughs, I heard sobs and shortened breaths. I felt bad for whatever it was, but it was trying to kill me, so I kept running with no hesitation._

_Twigs and pine needles were yanked from their branches by my hair; and there they tangled themselves and held tight. My hands pushed away the branches that spread far from their tree trunks, and my body swerved and ducked around those that were too big. Behind me, the evil aura creeped closer and closer; causing me to run faster and faster._

_After running for so long that my legs were on fire and my breaths were hopelessly uneven, I tripped on a tree root, counseled by a pile of fresh snow, and fell forward. I closed my eyes and covered my face right before I hit the cold, hard ground. I tumbled down a small hill and landed in a very familiar place- the lake. My body landed on the thick ice with a slight *thud*, and I began to slide to the center of the lake, though I did not quite reach it. Looking around, I realized that I was laying on the exact same place that had Jack had fallen through. The monster was coming closer, and the laughter and sobs were becoming even more clear. As quickly as I could, without slipping, I stood up. I was about to start sprint-sliding away when I saw the monsters face._

_It was me._

_On the edge of the lake, stood myself; my other self's chest was heaving and tears stained my face, as others continued to stream down her face. She looked at me with hate, anger, and sorrow in her eyes as she gave me an icy glare. _

_"You killed my brother!" She screamed at me. I was dumbstruck. If I killed him, did she not kill him as well? Either way, I don't think that it mattered. She pointed her hand, strong and steady, at me. Behind her, nightmare sand came to do her bidding._

_She's controlling it. I thought, utterly terrified. She turned to her side and prepared a nightmare sand arrow, aiming it straight at my beating heart. I tried to move away, only to find that my body was immobile. I was scared; she was going to kill me. She let loose the arrow, and it began shooting toward me. The arrow ripped through the icy air at an amazing speed, aimed toward my chest. The black sand was six feet from me, when the white haired boy appeared with his staff that resembled one of a shepherd. Holding out the curved stick, he shot ice out of it, causing the arrow to slow, eventually making it stop in thin air, and it dropped to the ice below. I, the other me that is, screamed in anger. Then she was... gone. Her eyes turned black and she exploded into nightmare sand; and the black sand scattered on the freshly fallen, pure white snow._

_The boy, I thought, who is he? He was in my other dream too; and he was on the lake then as well! Why did he save me? I opened my mouth to thank him and to let my questions loose, but I didn't get the chance. The ice under me cracked, and I plunged into the the cold water; suffocating s I fell deeper and deeper. As my last breath was leaving my burning lungs, I looked up through the hole I had fallen through to see my last sight; it was the full moon, and the white haired boy's outline in its fantastic light. And then my heart stopped beating._

* * *

I noticed a few things when I first woke up. 1) I was no longer in the snow, but in my bed. 2) There were several voices talking in hushed tones outside my door. And last but not least, 3) My prediction was correct: My head really, really hurt. I entirely groaned and opened my a bit. The first thing that I saw was Pitch, pacing madly across the room, yet not making a sound. I opened my mouth to ask what happened but a groan of pain escaped from my lips instead. His eyes shot to me, and his face flooded with relief.

"Pippa!" He called, running to my bed and sitting on the edge; Pitch covered my hand with his own. He had tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at me.

"I... I thought that you might not wake up." Pitch choked out, attempting not to sob. I opened my mouth to respond, only to find the inside of it as dry as sandpaper. I coughed and Pitch reached to the bedside table, grabbing a glass of water. He placed one hand behind the lower part of my head, which caused my to groan in pain once again once again. He held the glass to my lips and slowly poured the water into my mouth.

The cold water was sweet relief to my aching throat. I greedily gulped down the glass in next to no time. When the cylinder was empty, Pitch put the glass down on the bedside table. I took a deep breath before asking my long awaited question.

"What happened?" I asked, desperate to know the story.

"What do you remember?" Pitch countered. I closed eyes and thought for a moment.

"I remember Jerry pushing me down the hill," I began, "then I saw you guys running down after me. I remember seeing the rock," Pitch winced at the very mention of it, "and I remember thinking how much it was going to hurt."

"Does it?" Pitch asked, tapping his own head.

"Yes." I informed him, unable to nod, "So what happened?" Pitch clear his throat before beginning to tell the tale.

"Once you hit the rock, everyone screamed." he told me, "There was a sickening crack and you fell to the ground; a large pool of blood was pooling around your head. Jerry stood there, staring, absolutely shocked, but more about him later. Anyway, we reached the bottom of the hill and Dan ran to your die. He took your pulse and made sure that you were still breathing, then he picked you up and ran you to your home. Your dad ran to the doctor and he wrapped a bunch of gauze around your head. Then, he came out to where everyone: Molly, Taylor, Alison, Jefferson, your mom and dad, and me, were sitting, and he informed us that you were going to be fine. He then asked to talk to your parents in private, and of course I followed them. It turned out that," Pitch teared up as he recalled the events, "he had just said that for the sake of the children and, in reality, your position was potentially fatal, and that you may never wake up." Pitch let a sob shack his body, and tears streamed down his face.

"After hearing that you would be okay, everyone went home, except for Dan." Pitch continued, "I think that he knew that the doctor was lying by the looks on your parents face's. He came early in the morning, and left late at night, sitting at your bedside the whole time. I like the kid." he added with a chuckle.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked curiously.

"Only a day." Pitch assured me, " I've kept you sustained with my nightmare sand. The guardians stopped by, by the way. I hid when they came, but I was still here. Tooth was very relieved to see that your teeth were still in tact." I giggled softly at that.

"What happened to Jerry?" I questioned. Pitch narrowed his golden eyes.

"Other than the horrific nightmares that hes been having," Pitch began; I rolled my eyes, "He has been yelled at by every kid and adult in the town. I also heard that a group of Jack's friends cornered him and beat him to a pulp." I closed my eyes and smirked.

"Thats what Jack would have done." I informed Pitch.

"Well, then Jack was a very good brother." Pitch stated.

"Yep. He was the best." I agreed. Pitch smiled and kissed my forehead gently.

"Goodnight Pippa Frost." Pitch said, "Sweet nightmares." and with that, he melted into the shadows, probably to go give Jerry some more bad dreams. I closed my eyes and thought about the mysterious white haired boy. He had been in so many of my dreams, that I felt the need to finally see his face. I began to drift to sleep, thinking about the lanky boy and his curved staff.

Suddenly, gears started turning in my brain, as I began to recall all of my dreams with a white haired boy with a staff that looked as though it belonged to a shepard.

_The white haired boy._ I thought. Jack had white hair in my previous dream! He had a curved staff as well! My eyes began to droop and sleep began to overtake me as I put together the last piece of the puzzle.

_Jack if the white haired boy._ I thought happily as I fell into a deep sleep once again.


	13. Chapter 13- Recovering

**Hello!**

**Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**Please Review!**

**HELP!****: Does anyone know how to fix already posted chapters? The format in the first three chapters are really starting to annoy me. Thanks!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_I was walking to the lake, and this time I knew what I was doing. I was going to see my favorite person in the world; I was going to see Jack. Just the thought brought hope to my heart, and I began running. Not in fear as I had before, but in excitement. I was going to see the white haired boy, because I finally knew who he was; and in my mind, he was still I arrived at the lake, I saw him standing in the middle; making a fresh layer of ice over the already covered lake._

_How does he do that! I thought, It must be another one of his tricks. I stepped on the ice and began sliding to him. _

_"Jack!" I called. He whipped around and his eyes widened with glee. _

_"You can see me?" Jack asked, sounding relieved._

_"Of course I can see you Jack!" I replied giggling. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him the biggest hug that I could. Jack laughed and hugged me back. He released me and put a pale hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes with his; which were, for some reason unknown to me, blue._

_"Who are you?" Jack asked. My heart felt as though it had been ripped from my chest._

_"Thats... thats not funny Jack!" I yelled at him, though he still looked very confused._

_"Jack," I whispered, "tell me that you know who I am." Jack shook his head no and looked at me with apologetic grin._

_"No, I'm sorry. I don't know who you are." Jack informed me. Suddenly, the wind blew around me and everything was being blown away; Jack, the trees, the lack, it was all gone. I was standing in nothingness with only one thing to accompany me; the moon. _

* * *

My eyes shot open, and before I could even begin to comprehend the horrific nightmare that had just plagued my mind, my head began to throb in pain. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut tight, balling my fist in the process. With all the strength I had, I cried out.

"MOM!" I screamed at the very top of my lungs. I heard a fall and then two pairs of feet running. In less that ten seconds, my door burst in with my crying mother inside it.

"Pippa!" she cried in relief. She ran to my bedside and place me in her arms, holding me close.

"It's okay sweetheart," she soothed, "your going to be fine." She started crying as my dad stumbled into the small room.

"Pippa!" he yelled, running into the room and sitting next to my sobbing mother, "You woke up! Thank goodness, you woke up." he joined my mom in sobbing, and I reached out my hand to take his. He squeezed it and gave me a relieved smile.

"My head hurts." I informed them with a soft giggle; which caused them to join in on the laughter.

"I know sweetie." my mom said, "But I'm just glad that you're awake." my dad nodded in agreement. We sat there for a long time, sobbing and cracking jokes; though my dad made several threats to Jerry's well being, which made me smile. Soon, sleep began to take me again. My mother laid me down very gently and my father kissed my forehead.

Mom sat there, singing me to sleep. When she thought I finally was, although I was very close, she kissed my cheek and whispered saddened words to me.

"I can't lose you too." she told me. And with that, she left the room, and sleep overtook me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. My mouth began to water due to the fact that I was absolutely famished. My mom came into my room with a large plate of food, which I then proceeded to wolf down. I finished the delectable meal in a new personal record: three minutes. Two more plates later, I was full and felt much better.

My mother stayed in my room playing card and talking to me until the late afternoon, when I got visitors. A knock appeared at the door and my mother jumped up to get it. I was going to, but she refused to let me get up, so I just settled myself back in bed. Behind the door stood my friends; Molly, Jefferson, Taylor, Allison, and Dan. They walked into my room and gasped when they saw me sitting upright, eyes open. They ran to my bed and indulge me in a giant group hug.

All the girls were squealing in excitement; Jefferson sat at the foot of the bed, smiling and bouncing with joy; Dan looked like he was holding back tears, but he was smiling all the same. After a large round of "hi"'s, "hello"'s, and "how are you"'s, I finally got to talk to Dan.

"Thanks for bringing me home." I said gratefully. He blushed and looked at his, now very interesting, feet.

"No problem." he glanced at me and gave me a friendly punch on the arm, "You scared me." I looked at him and gave him a wide grin.

"I did? Darn." I replied, snapping my fingers, "I was trying to scare the squirrel on the tree next to you, did you happen to get a glimpse of his face?" Everyone laughed at that, especially Jefferson.

"Well, he looked pretty terrified as well." Dan informed me. I crossed my arms and pretended to look very proud, which earned a few more giggles.

"You are a lot like your brother, you know." Dan told me. I blushed and looked at my knees.

"Thanks." I replied. All the girls giggled again.

What do they keep laughing? I thought. I gave them a raised eyebrow, which just seemed to make them laugh more. Seeing that Jefferson was starring worryingly at my head, I waved him over to me. He crawled to me and I leaned to his ear.

"So, secret agent J," I asked him, "do you know the cause of this odd laughter." He giggled and shook his head no, trying to look serious.

"Well keep at it! We will find out what this is about!" I said in a professional sounding voice, making him burst out laughing too. Dan look at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged.

"I've got a gift." I told him, and he smiled. They all stayed until the sun started going down. We mostly talked about ways to get back at Jerry; which caused quite a few good laughs. As the sun began to set, me and Jefferson were exhausted; in fact, Jefferson fell asleep at the foot of the bed. Molly picked him up and all the girls left. Only Dan was left now. He shoved his hands in pockets and he walked over to me. I smiled at him and I smiled back.

"I'm... I'm really glad that you're okay." He informed me.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded. Quick as he could, he swooped down, place a kiss on my cheek, turned around, and bolted out of my room.

"See you Pippa!" he called as he ran out the door. I raised my hand to my cheek to my cheek and blushed madly. My mother peeked in and raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"I like him." she said simply. Turning around, she walked back to the kitchen, smirking.

_What just happened?_ I thought, thoroughly confused.


	14. Chapter 14- The Kiss

**Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**Let me know what you think! Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Within two weeks, I was back on my feet; my head feeling much better. When I first stood up, me and my mother were squealing. The doctor was very puzzled; he didn't think that I was going to last a week, much less be standing and raring to go. My friends wanted me to go outside the day that I could walk, but my mother refused; saying that I needed time to get used to walking. Though I think that she was just worried about me getting hurt again.

Dan had only come around with the others, and he had left with them as well. I was still very confused by boys. Jack always seemed to steer me away from all the boys around my age in the village; I was fine with it, he was my best friend, so I didn't mind having a lack of other male companions. Although it did seem to be having quite the affect on me now.

_Maybe it has something to do with why molly, Taylor, and Alison were laughing?_ I thought, _I'll have to talk to them._ On Wednesday of the third week, they all came over again. My mother gave me permission to walk around the fields, which I accepted. I slipped on some shoes and we began to walk, slowly, in the green fields. The sun was shining down, although it was far less glorious than the moons calming glow. Jefferson an ahead of us, pretending to be a bird. We all stayed behind, smiling.

"He wants to fly." Molly informed us, "he swore that he saw a boy flying yesterday; he won't let go of it!" I giggled and looked at him again.

"Oh, let him be Molly," I told my friend, "let him believe in something."

"Someone." Alison corrected me, and I nodded. Suddenly, Jefferson turned around and ran toward us.

"HUG ATTACK!" he screamed, running toward us. Being the only one unable to run away from the excited young boy, I was tackled to the ground by a back cracking hug. I laughed and hugged him back with as much strength that I could muster. After a minute, he jumped up and pretended to fly away. Dan ran over and offered me a hand,which I gladly took. He gently pulled me to my feet and I looked at him gratitude.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Dan told me. And cue the laughter! The girl started giggling AGAIN! Dan blushed and murmured something about having chores to do. With that he began running back to the cabin.

"Bye Pippa!" he called, just as he had a couple of weeks ago. Once he was a bit more than an ear shot away, I turned around and gave the girls an ice cold glare, which ceased their giggling immediately. As we continued walking, I finally got the chance to ask them them a question in private.

"What's with all the giggling?" I questioned, causing them to give me a very confused stare.

"Pippa," Taylor said, "you're not serious, are you?" I got a bit angry at that.

"Why would I ask if I was not serious?" I retorted. Then they all burst out laughing, which earned a groan of annoyance from me.

"Guys?!" I yelled over their obnoxious laughs.

"Sorry Pippa!" Molly said, "We just expected you to know." I lifted an eyebrow at the comment.

"Know what?" I asked. They all groaned in annoyance.

"Its obvious!" Molly stated, looking me dead in the eyes, "But, I guess I have to spell it out for you. Dan. Likes. You." I looked at her blankly. It made sense, but we were only eleven! Were we even capable of liking people? I don't even think that Jack liked anyone! And he was sixteen!

"Well that would explain why he kissed me." I said under my breath, hoping that no one would hear; but of course I had no such luck.

"WHAT?" they all screamed in unison. I blushed and looked at, my now very interesting, feet.

"He kissed you!?" Molly screamed, awe struck.

"When!?" Alison demanding.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Taylor scolded, obviously very curious. A sly grin creeped onto my face and I began to run. I couldn't run very fast, but nonetheless, I could run... or jog at least.

"Pippa!" The girls screamed and I laughed. As I pasted a "flying" Jefferson, I screamed back at them.

"Hide and seek!" I called, turning into the forest. I didn't run deep, but I ran deep enough. I hide behind a tree and began to catch my breath.

"Pippa! Pippa!" They all called, looking for me. I nestled closer to the tree as I began to hear footsteps, although they were going in the opposite direction. I let out a small gasp as I heard a familiar voice right next to me.

"Why are we hiding?" Pitch asked in a hushed tone. He leaned on the tree and sat down next to me.

"Were playing hide and seek." I informed him with a grin. He raised an eyebrow, but smiled all the less.

"Not a planned game, I presume?" Pitch guessed.

"Nope," I whispered in response, "I'm avoiding them. Their all a bit crossed with me."

"May I ask why?" Pitch questioned.

"You may." I answered with a smirk, having a bit of fun. Pitch giggled and put a fake scowl on his face.

"Why are they crossed with you?" He asked.

"Because I didn't tell them when Dan kissed me." I answered simply.

"WHAT?!" Pitch yelled. I whipped around and found him dumbstruck. His eyes were opened wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"He KISSED you!?" Pitch stated, "When was this!?" I looked at him, a bit puzzled.

"Two weeks ago, the day after I woke up." I informed him. He looked angry.

_Would Jack have done this?_ I thought.

"I am going to snap that boys neck." Pitch breathed, "I honestly think that I am going to kill him!"

_Didn't he said that he liked Dan?_ I remembered, feeling even more confused.

"Why?" I asked, "He just kissed me."

"Exactly!" Pitch explained, "You are far, _far_ too young to be kissing people young lady! And... and you can't do it anymore. Okay?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay." I said with a shrug, "I wasn't planning on it anyway." Pitch folded his arms in front of chest and nodded his head.

"Good!" Pitch responded, then opened his mouth to say more, but he was interrupted by a shout.

"Ha! Pippa I see you!" Jefferson called from my far right, "Guys! Guys! I found Pippa!" Saying a quick goodbye to Pitch, I turned and smiled at Jefferson.

"Good job buddy!" I shouted to him, standing up, "You are officially the best seeker alive!"

_Jack used to be the best._ I added silently in my head, walking over to the group that had gathered. All the girls ran over to me and began the questioning again.

"So, when did he kiss you?" Molly asked, I opened my mouth to answer, but then we heard a gasp from in front of us.

"Pippa!" Jefferson said, mouth hanging open, "Someone kissed you?" I nodded at him, chuckling in his discus.

"Ew ew ew ew ew!" he yelled, running around, "Pippa's got cooties!" I laughed at walked over to him.

"Don't worry Jefferson, I took a cootie bath." I assured him. He stopped running and looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"Really?" he asked, making sure that I was safe to stand around.

"Yep." I told him, glancing into the shadows, I added, "And I don't plan to kissing anyone anytime soon." Jefferson nodded, then began to march back to the field, us girls in tow.

_Why are girls so excited when a girl gets kissed, but boys freak out!?_ _I'm so confused._ I thought, and went back to running away from the girls; who had, again, tried to get me to give details of the kiss.


	15. Chapter 15- Emma

**So sorry for the late update!**

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As Jerry laid thrashing in his small bed, I sent more nightmare sand to devour his sweet dream; given to him by none other than Sanderson. A sweet dream that once was Jerry and his family sledding down the very same hill that he pushed Pippa down was now a dark, awful nightmare of monsters devouring him in the dead of night; while everyone in the village stood on the sidelines, either smirking or simply walking by as his screams echoed off of the dark shadows that surrounded him.

What a delicious fear, I thought, and well inspired too. Messing up so badly that you can't reverse the effect, or it won't get better. Then everyone will hate you. I leaned to the fearful boy's shocking face and spoke.

"Don't touch Pippa again." I threatened as he slept, "Or I will do worse to you, then just a measly little nightmare." I brought myself to my full height again and stepped back into my domain; the shadows. I went to the cave, not to far from Pippa's house, in which I've been taking refuge. Glancing at the bed made of nightmare sand in the corner, I decided to rest. I've been up non-stop for the past few nights, either watching over Pippa, or haunting Jerry's nightmares, so I believe that a bit of rest is well deserved. I walked over to the sandy bed and laid down. Within minutes I was in a deep, dark sleep.

* * *

_"Dad!" Emma called, searching for me in an intense game of hide and seek, "Daddy!" She searched almost everywhere; until she finally found me, scrunched up under the table._

_"Ha!" she called as she caught a glimpse of me, "I found you!" I laughed and crawled out from my cramped hiding place, smoothing out my dirty brown hair with my fairly tan hand._

_"Yes, you did Emma!" I agreed, scooping her into my lanky arms; running around with her and blowing raspberries into her small neck. As we laughed, harder than I could ever remember laughing, I carried her outside, and we eventually collapsed onto the soft green grass, gazing into the soft blue sky; but it didn't last for long. The sky began turning a dark shade of gray, and thunder clouds began to roll in, cracking and booming; causing Emma to gasp._

_"Oui! Pitch!" I heard a familiar Australian accent call, "I thought that I told you to stay away from kids!" In a millisecond, my eyes shot open and I lunged for my cowering daughter, but it was too late. Bunny already had her safe in his arms, quite a distance from me._

_"Give her back Bunnymund!" I demanded, "That is my daughter, and you have no right to take her from me!" Above us, lightning cracked and thunder roared; In front of me, my daughter, my one good thing in life, was curled up in Bunnymund's arms, terrified. _

_"Daddy..." Emma whispered, "What happened to you?" Confused, I glanced into a puddle that sat next to me. In its quivering reflection, I saw Pitch Black. Not the kind father that I once was, but the Nightmare King that I was now. Full of nightmares, with gray skin and silky black hair. A black robe once again covered my lanky frame, and sharp teeth replaced those that were once in my mouth. My daughter screamed at my new form. I tried to reach out to her, to comfort her, but I could not; for as I reached out my arm, nightmares charged forward at my young daughter, making her scream in fear. Bunnymund pulled her close and opened a portal in front of them._

_"You're a monster Pitch!" Bunnymund yelled over the whistling wind, then disappeared into the tunnels. _

_"NO!" I screamed, diving for the tunnel, but it disappeared a second before I could snake my way inside. I hit the ground, trying to get through to the Warren, but I failed. I curled up into a fetal ball, and cried on the soft green grass with the cold rain pouring on my black robes. Once again, Bunnymund had taken my one good thing in life._

* * *

I woke from my slumber with a yawn. Nightmares no longer scared me, though this one worried me. Though those events never took place, I was worried that the dream was right, Bunnymund was going to take all the good things from my life again; all the guardians were. I sat up and decided to check on Pippa. I stepped into the a shadow and reappeared in Pippa's small wooden bedroom. All around her, golden dreamsand swirled, trying to give her a good dream.

I ran to her and turned every speck of gold into dark nightmare sand, black as I could get it to become. I was angry. Pippa had made it very clear that she did not want good dreams, so why did the guardians keep trying? I sent most of the dreamsand out the window, but I gave some of it to Pippa; maybe if she got used to the nightmares then she wouldn't be scared of them anymore, they would just be pictures in her head as they were to me. I learned down and kissed the top of the sleeping girl's head; then I turned and went to the forest beside Pippa's home, keeping an eye out for sweet dreams.

* * *

_I was in a field, on the other side were Molly, Jefferson, and Dan, playing in the grass. I ran over to join them, to run around and play tag, but upon arrival, none of them so much as glanced my way._

_"Hello!" I called with a cheery tone in my voice, "Can I play too?" I got no answer from the three, so I stepped closer. Molly was twisting toward me, I was expecting her to hit me, but something much more horrifying happened. She went straight through me. As did Jefferson and Dan that were following her lead. It felt cold and alone; like I didn't exist. I gasped and grabbed my arm to assure myself that I was still solid, and I was. But not to them. I ran to them, I screamed in their faces but they still did not of them could see me. None of them could hear me. No one could touch me. I felt worse than alone; worse that forgotten; worse than lost. As I thought, my eyes widened in realization. _

_This happened to Jack in my other dream, I thought, I fell straight threw him._

_The scene around me shifted, and I was standing on the lake. I glanced around, hopeful, until I saw him lingering around the edge of the frozen water. I sighed and began running to him._

_Maybe he can help. I thought. As I arrived in front of him, I was startled when I got no reaction._

_Not Jack. No, no, no. Not Jack. I whined in my head, but I had not be sure. Clenching my fist to my chest, I ran forward to Jack, hoping to hit him; so that we would both tumble onto the thick ice below us and laugh... but I had not such luck. I ran straight through Jack, and he kept walking forward. He did not see me. He did not hear me. He could not touch me. I fell to my knees in tears. I had lost my brother again. I felt a comforting pat on my back, and I whipped my head around to see no one there, not even Jack. Everywhere was white, and my only company was the moon._

* * *

I woke up from my horrible nightmare, still crying.


	16. Chapter 16- Blame

**Hello!**

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

April had just begun I was fully recovered. Pitch had been much more protective; he checked on me once a day, at least, and gave Dan a death stare when he saw him, making me giggle. I hung out with my friends much more now. I felt normal again, just with a bit of first day of April, Sam knocked on our door again; not for work, but to see me. He sung at me and attacked me with a hug. I hugged back, awkwardly.

"Um... Hi?" I said to Sam, unsure of what to do.

"I failed Jack." He told me plainly, sorrow in his voice. I stood shocked, I pulled away from him and looked into his brown eyes that were filling with tears.

"Why would you think that?" I asked him, shutting the door as I pulled him inside. He plopped down on a chair in the dining room, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, before continuing.

"Me and Jack were close Pippa." Sam explained, "He would have wanted me to protect you and take care of you, but I didn't. You almost died Pippa, Jack would hate me. " I could not take it seriously, I started laughing. He looked at me like I was crazy as I tried to calm down.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically, "Jack would totally hate you for being at work supporting your family while everyone else was getting bullied and I stood up for them, though I got hurt doing so. All the while, you had no control of the situation; in fact, you were not even aware of it until you sibling ran home and informed you of the accent." I looked at him, my face suddenly serious and my tone changed from joking to reassuring, "Jack wouldn't hate you. He would hate Jerry and only Jerry. I promise." I dove in for another hug, which he greatly accepted.

Sam left a couple minutes after that, leaving me alone in the cabin. My dad was in the woods, hunting and my mother was at the street market. After some quick thinking, I grabbed my coat and began walking to the grave of my best friend. It took me a couple minutes, but when I arrived, I was very happy to find that the flower that I had planted in early March was still living and vibrant. I knelled down at the grave and knocked on the grass in front of me.

_Jack loved jokes, even knock knock jokes._I thought to myself, grinning. I took a shaky breath and opened my mouth to tell Jack his favorite one.

"Knock knock; whose there?" I told myself, "Me; Me who; ME! Let me in, its cold out here." I chuckled as a tear slide down my face. I laid down on the grass and let the tears stream across my cheeks.

"Please let me in Jack." I begged, "I miss you." I sobbed on the grave, until I had cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I walked through my labyrinth of shadows, making my way from Southeast Asia to Pippa's house. I had yet to visit her today, and I was fairly worried. Not so much about another bullying attempt, needless to say that Jerry was keeping his distance; but more so about Dan. He had kissed her. Dan had kissed Pippa! Not only that, she did not tell me until two weeks after!

_She must not have much experience with boys._ I conclude, _and I'm going to keep it that way, hopefully._Ever since I found out about the treacherous event, I've been keeping a close eye on the little kisser; yet today I was running a bit low on energy, so I dropped in at Southeast Asia to feed off of some fresh fear, and deliver some delicious nightmares. Sadly, I got too caught up in my task; the sun would now be setting now in Burgess, and anything could have happened in my absence.

I appeared in Pippa's room, only to realize that she was not there, or anywhere else in the small cabin that she called home. I began to panic, I realized that I had neglected to worry about the guardians, what if they had gotten to Pippa? I ran my fingers through my silky black hair and tried not to jump to conclusions.

_Think Pitch,_ I urged myself, _where would Pippa be if she was alone?_I widened my eyes as I thought of two locations. I jumped into a shadow to go investigate the first place that had popped into my mind: the lake. I arrived at the body of water through the shadow of a tree. Looking around, I saw no sign of Pippa; just some scrawny boy twirling and oddly shaped staff while skating around the ice... with no shoes.

Pushing the strange boy out of my mind, I ran back through the shadows and began to jog to my next destination: Jack's my short journey, I thought about how sad it was that the two places that I assumed Pippa would be in her spare time had to do with the death of her deceased brother.

_At least she no longer blames herself for Jack's passing,_ I thought, gritting my teeth at the disturbing thought that followed, _I suppose that I have Bunnymund to think for that._I arrived at Jack's memorial and gave a sigh of relief; on the green grass in front of the young man's grave stone laid Pippa Frost, curled up in a fetal ball. As I approached the girl, I discovered that she was asleep.

_Asleep in the protection of her brother._ I thought, _How sweet._The grin that I wore was quickly wiped from my pale face as I saw Pippa's tear stained face. I sighed and gently wrapped my arms around the slumbering girl. I gently lifted her from the ground and pressed her gently to my chest as I began to walk to her room.

I laid her onto her small bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. I sat besides her and rubbed her small back. As Pippa began to stir from her light slumber, I hummed a comforting lullaby; by the end of the tune, Pippa was in a deep sleep, and I was at ease once more. I place a kiss on top of her head and turned to leave. Right before my departure, I heard Pippa mutter something in her sleep.

"Goodnight Jack." Pippa muttered, bring tears to my eyes. I was her new Jack. I meant something to someone. The mere thought brought tears to my golden eyes.

"Goodnight Pippa." I whispered before disappearing into the shadows. And I made a decision then and there.

_I will never leave Pippa Frost._


	17. Chapter 17- Jack

******Hello!**

**Sorry for the short chapters lately! I've been getting a lot of homework and such.**

**Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing!**

**Please Review! I want to know what you think of the fic!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

I stood on top of my golden cloud, spreading the joy of sweet dreams to children all over the world. I was currently hovering over Burgess; the town in which young Pippa lived. Every time I came here, I sent dream sand to her, hoping that her mind could muster up the courage to activate it. No child should go without a good dream.

A couple of peaceful hours into the night, I sensed an odd sort of tugging in the pit of my stomach I felt as though it was pulling me toward Pippa's home; so off I flew on my cloud to the destination where the child slept. Appearing at the window, moments later, I was shocked at what I found. Pippa was dreaming... or trying to dream. Above her head, the dreamsand flicked as I made out the image of her dream. Pitch, her, and all all of her friends, playing and a young boy, who I presumed to be her brother, came and joined them. The dream lasted mere seconds before the dreamsand crashed again.

I was ecstatic, needless to say. Pippa was getting better; much better. Sadly, my feeling of triumph was short lived, as I saw the Northern Lights shine in the night sky, calling all the guardians to North's Workshop for an emergency. I lifted my arms, willing my cloud to fly higher into the air. I was about to take off to the workshop, when I was ramped into by... a boy?! Turning around, I saw a young boy with white hair and a shepherd's staff in his hand, laying on my dream cloud. He shook his head and stood up, or flew up was more like it. He was hovering a foot away from the sand that I stood on. His bright blue eyes were wide with wonder, as he stared at me, and I stared back.

_Must be a spirit._ I concluded, putting together the pieces in my head.

"You... you can see me." he realized excitedly. I was confused, but I could not focus on the young spirit right now. I need to get to the North Pole. I turned to the spirit and gave him a nod and a quick wave goodbye before shooting off through the night sky to North's workshop. As I flew, I had the suspicion that someone was following me. Though I didn't worry; even if it was an enemy there was no way that they could get passed the yetis and into North's Workshop.

I was at the huge toy making factory within the hour; I flew through an open window and landed in the globe room. Inside the room, all the guardians had assembled, and they look very curious as to what we were all doing here, as was I. North marched over with a very jolly smile plastered on his face. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, exposing his tattoos, and he beamed in pride. Why he was prideful? Well, I think that it was about time that I found out.

I waved my short arms to get the big man's attention. Upon seeing movement, he glanced at me, and I made a question mark made of dreamsand above my head. North laughed (very loudly, might I add) and pointed to the globe that sat behind him.

"Pippa's light," North explained," turned gold. Only for a moment, then it went back to black; but nonetheless it happened. Which means that she is getting better and, if Pitch is behind all this, he is getting weaker." There were whoops and hollers from all of the guardians; Tooth's mini fairies even did a little dance, and then I remembered the dream that Pippa almost had. I waved my arms for their attention once again. It took a while, but I finally got all eyes on me. I took a deep breath and began to make pictures out of the golden sand.

_Pippa began to have a good dream._ I informed the group, causing their eyes to widen,_ It only lasted a couple seconds, but it could have been the cause of the golden light; and more evidence that she is getting better._ My message called for another round of shouts and laughter. As we had our small celebration; I heard a crackle behind me. I spun around, but all I saw was the window, frosted over.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I walked on the ice, barefoot as always, and thought. I twirled my staff in my right hand and ran my fingers through my white hair with my left. I had frozen over the lake that I had risen out of so that I could walk on it for a bit.

_What happened?_ I questioned, _Why can't anyone see me? Why can't anybody hear me? Why..._ I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sound behind me. Turning around, I saw something move in the shadows. Yet, when I flew over there, it was just a normal shadow, cast by the light of the moon. I stepped back and look at the moon for what seemed like the billionth time.

"I could use some help here!" I yelled at the lunar mystery, "Anything!?" I froze a nearby tree in frustration. I did not even understand this staff. All I know is that I could freeze stuff with it, and cause snow... a lot of snow. I sat on the ice and thought about a lot of stuff. The weather, the wind (who seemed to be my only companion at the moment), but most of all, I thought about the little girl who came to the lake so often. What was her name... Pippa?

Pippa always looked so sad when she was here. I still remember the day that she tried breaking through the ice. I kept refreezing it under her so that she would not fall through as she tried to crack the ice, screaming for a boy with the name Jack. I was shocked. I had tapped the ice and made it ask her _Jack Frost?_ but before she could answer, the bird-woman pulled her off the ice. I had seen her a couple of times after, but I was curious; what happen to Jack? Glancing up at the night sky, I gasped. Floating higher and higher was a golden man... on a cloud... made of golden, sand?

_Sandman,_ a voice in the back of my head whispered, _ he is the Sandman, he gives children dreams._ Without much thought, I jumped up and began to fly over to the Sandman. Maybe he knew something about me. When I was a foot or so away from the dreamsand cloud, the wind dropped my onto the Sandman.

_I've got to work on my landings._ I thought. Looking up, I saw the funny little golden man staring straight at me. I gasped and floated away from the sand a bit. I gripped my staff and both hands and looked into the Sandman's eyes... and he looked into mine.

"You... you can see me." I stated, not quite believing it. It had been months, _months,_ and I might finally get some answers. the golden man nodded at me and waved goodbye before taking off, leaving me alone.

"Wait!" I called, but he was too far away to hear me.

_Yeah right,_ I thought to myself before taking off after him,_ if somebody finally sees me I'm not going to give up on them so easily._ I stayed low to the ground, watching the cloud of sand and making sure that I did not lose track of it. Every once and awhile, the golden man would glance down, but he never saw me... I think.

In less than an hour, he arrived at his destination: a castle. At least... it looked like a castle. He entered the large building through a window that shut directly after his entrance. I sat on the ledge and looked through the window, hiding behind the corner whenever footsteps approached the window. Inside the palace was the Sandman, and old Russian guy, the bird-lady who had "saved" Pippa, and a really, really, _really,_ big rabbit... or was it a kangaroo.

_Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny._ The voice in my head informed me.

_You sure that's a bunny?_ I asked, but I got no response. I shook my head and tried to focus as the Russian man, Santa, began to speak.

"Pippa's light," Santa explained," turned gold. Only for a moment, then it went back to black; but nonetheless it happened. Which means that she is getting better and, if Pitch is behind all this, he is getting weaker." The small group cheered, and the little golden man made several shapes above his head, causing even more excitement.

_Whose Pitch?_ I thought after the announcement, _And what's wrong with Pippa?_ I froze the window as I began to fly back to the land with my lake; and back to Pippa. I arrived at her house after the sun had been out for a couple of hours. I have not seemed to need sleep, which was good, because I would much rather make it snow in various lands that I had visited over the past few months.

As I arrived, I saw Pippa playing with a strangely pale man dressed in black. He too seemed to be covered in sand, but his was black, not golden like the Sandman's. I looked at Pippa for injuries, or any sign that she was ill or hurt, but I found none.

"She looks fine." I murmured to myself; and, to my surprise, the pale man looked at me. I looked at him too, shocked. But him, he looked at me with... confusion? He did not look long though, because Pippa spoke. I could not tell what she said, but he stopped looking at me entirely, and instead went back to playing with the little girl.

Not knowing what else to do, I began to fly away from the small town, with Pippa, and the gray and golden men on my mind.

* * *

**Pitch's POV**

Pippa has told me about her dreams... well, more so the nightmares induced by me. She has told me about her brother showing up in them and what he looked like. The boy that had just stood in front of me had fit her description perfectly: colonial clothes, oddly shaped staff with a crook on the end of it, and white hair; pure, snow white hair.

I remembered that it was the same boy that was on the lake earlier. But it could not be her brother, could it? Her brother would be by her side twenty four-seven if he was here, even if she was unable to see him.

Was this the boy from Pippa's dreams?

Is this her brother?

Is this Jack Frost?


	18. Chapter 18- Happy Birthday Pippa

**Hello!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The second week of April had just began; the bird had been waking up at five every morning and chirping their beaks off, causing me to walk up early. I did not mind too much though; I discovered that sleep is pretty boring when you don't dream, especially when there is always golden sand swirling around your head, causing you to be painfully aware of all the time passing. When I got up, I straightened out my bed and got dressed, taking my dear sweet time doing so.

For a week now, I've woken up and felt a twinge of sorrow as I glanced across the room to the empty corner where Jack's bed used to lay. I remember all the times that I used to get nightmares, I wouldn't go to my parents for comfort, I would go to Jack. Now, I accept nightmares with open arms. Funny how much things can change.

This morning, the bird graced me with silence, and I was able to sleep until the sun was reasonably high in the blue sky. I lazily got up and dressed myself a good ten minutes after I actually woke up. Yawning and rubbing my eye with my right hand, I walked into the dining room, to find five very energetic faces looking at me; Mom, dad, Molly, Alison, Taylor, and Jefferson all screamed as I entered the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled at the very top of their lungs. I looked around to see if I had entered with someone, but it was just me. It took me a second but my brain finally went click.

"Oh!" I breathed, putting on a smile, "Its April sixth, isn't it?" The majority of them let out a giggle and nodded; but then, glancing up again, they realized that I was serious. Jefferson gasped and let his mouth hang open.

"PIPPA!" he screamed, "YOU DIDN'T KNOW TODAY WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY!? This is the one time of the year that you get to do whatever you want and you forgot!?" I put of my 'oops' face and shrugged.

"Oh well, now I know." I informed him, I ran to everyone and tackled them all into a group hug, "Well, either way thank you guys for remembering, and I am really, really, surprised." That earned another round of giggles. We all sat down and began to eat breakfast: rolls, eggs, and bacon. Lots and lots of bacon. The parents, and us kids, all dug in, stuffing our faces with food until we were full. Jefferson let out a belch, which was topped by my father, which was topped by me. Everyone was doubled over in laughter because of my strong burp.

"Thats my girl Pippa!" My father announced, then, leaning in a bit more, he whispered into my ear, "Jack would be very proud of you." I blushed and hugged my knees; forcing the tears, that were gathering in my eyes, to retreat. It was my twelfth birthday, and I did not feel like crying. It was then that there was a knock at the door.

I jumped up to answer it, screaming "coming!" as I ran to the door. I flung it open and saw Dan's face on the other side, one hand behind his back. I smiled and stepped away to grant him entrance to my home.

"Hello!" I said cheerily as he entered the cabin.

"Hey." Dan responded with a smile, "Sorry that I'm late."

"No problem." I informed him. I shut the door and turned toward him, I was a bit surprised to find him holding out what seemed to be a dozen roses. He blushed and handed them to me.

"Happy Birthday Pippa." he told me. I blushed as well and accepted them.

"Thank you." I said, "They're lovely." I looked at them for a minute before gesturing for him to continue into the dining room. We arrived side by side, me holding the roses. And. Of. Course. They. Were. Giggling! I glared at the pre-teens sitting in the corner and stuck my tongue out at them. My mother glanced at the flowers I was holding, then at Dan. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Dan, did you bring these?" My mother asked, he smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He answered her respectfully. I went to go put the flowers in some water, and I could have swore that I heard my father whisper "Thats the way son, good work.". I just smirked and kept walking, pretending that I did not hear anything. I ran out the back of the kitchen to get water from the well. Bringing up the water, I poured it into the cup and placed the beautiful flowers into the cylinder, smiling at the red floral arrangement. As I stood up, I heard a familiar round of voices behind me.

"Happy Birthday!" They all announce. I spin around to find all of the guardians behind me. I smiled and jumped into a large group hug with the strange creatures.

"Thank you!" I responded with a smile planted on my face. Within seconds, they all have presents in there hands. Tooth approaches me first. She hands me a small golden cylinder and begins to explain.

"When you press that little button, you can see a memory of your choice." Tooth informed me with excitement in her voice. I smiled and thanked the kind hummingbird women, giving her a hug before North walked up to me. He smiled and handed me what looked liked a big coin. It was blue and there were snowflake designs covering it.

"Flip it." North told me. I threw it in the air and it stayed there. I gasped as it began to spin around and snow began to pile around me. I laughed and gave North the biggest hug I could, and he cursed me in return. I thanked him and then Bunny hopped forward.

Bunny crouched down so that he was eye level with me and opened in paw; revealing a beautiful glass egg. Inside was a picture of Jack... more or less. I had tried to describe Jack to Bunny not too long ago, and it looks like I did him justice. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I carefully picked up the egg and cradled it in my hands.

"Did I get 'im right?" Bunny asked and I nodded. I threw my arms around the rabbit and whispered in his ear.

"Its perfect." I told Bunny, "Thank you." He hugged me for a minute before Sandy stepped forward. He placed a glass ball with dreamsand in my hand and began to make signs above his head. A sand replica of the orb bobbed above his head, and the sand inside the ball began to make a picture. I was a bit lost, and I looked to North for clarification.

"He says that it will project your daydream." North in formed me.

"Oh!" I responded, happy to know what the object was. I turned and gave the sandman a smile.

"Thank you Sandy." I said, giving the small yellow man a hug. Releasing Sandy, I ran over and grabbed my flowers, holding my other fabulous presents in my opposite hand. Tooth flew over and looked at the roses.

"Are those from that boy?" Tooth asked, using her little knowledge about Dan to make an assumption. I nodded and she giggled.

"He's cute." she told me, "And he has _great_ teeth!" It was my turn to giggle that time. My mother was calling me from the house, so I bid the guardians goodbye and ran inside. I stashed my other presents under my bed before continuing to the dining room where everyone was waiting.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I was having problems with the well." All was forgiven and we went on to opening other presents. My mother made me a new blue dress. It was short sleeved and plain, but thats what I loved about it. My father presented me with a dagger, saying that we should start hunting together; my mother looked absolutely horrified at the very thought of me hunting.

Molly, Allison, and Taylor all pitched in and bought me a new doll, which I named Mary. It had blue eyes, red hair, and was wearing a brown dress. Jefferson's present was extremely touching. It was a picture that he had drawn of all of us kids playing in the field. In the picture, it was snowing and the clouds had smiley faces. Though I was a bit confused when I saw a boy sitting on the clouds. I turned to Jefferson and gave him a big hug, leaving the cloud boy in the back of my mind.

"Thank you Jefferson." I said, "I love it." He smiled and began running around the room with joy. Everyone stayed for a couple of hours, but they all left before the sunset. Dan was the last to go. He pulled me into a hug and I returned. He picked me up and spun me around, making me laugh. He put me down, but did not let me go until I could stand on my own, do to my dizziness. once I could stand, he grabbed my hands and kissed me; just a quick peck on the lips, but a kiss nonetheless. He then did his signature move of turning on his heels and running out the door.

"Bye Pippa!" he called over his shoulder, "Happy Birthday?" I put my hand on my lips with two thoughts on my mind, both which made me smile.

_That was nice._ I reflected,_ I giggled as my other thought made itself known, Pitch is going to kill me... or Dan... or both._ I bid both my parents goodnight and the tackled me with hugs before heading to bed themselves.

"Goodnight Pippa, love you." they both said, "Happy Birthday." I walked to my bedroom, changed, and snuggled into my bed. Not ten minutes alter, Pitch entered from the shadows and sat on my bed.

"Happy Birthday Pippa." he said. I smiled and jumped on the Nightmare King; tackling him in a hug. He laughed and returned the hug. I sat on the bed as Pitch produced a small black box from the shadows. He opened it and presented me with a necklace with a black crystal at the end. I gasped and stared at the necklace in awe.

"Its made from nightmare sand and shadows." Pitch informed me, "Do you like it?" I nodded and smiled.

"I love it!" I answered, running my hands over the jewel. Pitch laughed, shut the box, and put it on my bedside table. He tucked me in and hummed to me until I began to yawn. Pitch chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight Pippa." Pitch whispered, "Sweet Nightmares." I snuggled deeper into the blankets that surrounded me.

"Goodnight Pitch." I replied, and Pitch began to melt back into the shadows.

"Oh, Pitch!?" I called as I teetered on the edge of sleep. He stepped back into the room and smiled at me sweetly.

"Yes Pippa?" Pitch asked.

"Dan kissed me again." I told him with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" Pitch screamed, and then I fell into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19- Fear

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the shortish chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please favorite and/or follow!**

**Let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I have been pacing around Pippa's house all night, trying to rid her room of dream sand, but it does not seem to stop coming. Sure I was mad about Dan, I had even sent him a small nightmare, but I was more worried about this. Far more worries. Usually the dreamsand only came every once and awhile; and when it did come, it would only try once or twice. Tonight alone, it had come twenty times. I had shot my nightmare sand at it every time without fail, but I was getting tired.

Every five minutes or so I would go into Pippa's room and make sure that no dreamsand had gotten to her. After the sand had penetrated the room twice, I took the extra precaution of giving Pippa a nightmare; she had been reacting better to them and it would be harder for the dreamsand to leak into her mind with my sand guarding it. As I was leaving Pippa stirred and saw my in the corner of the room.

"Pitch?" Pippa asked tiredly, "Everything okay?" I turned and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything is fine Pippa." I assured the young girl, "Go back to sleep." With that, I sprinkled a little more nightmare sand on her, causing her to fall back to sleep instantly.

_I don't understand._ I thought, utterly exhausted, _What is Sanderson doing?_

Half way through the night, I was about to pass out. This golden sand had basically been attacking me; trying to distract me from Pippa and failing each time. I was sitting on the ground, completely out of breath, when I heard a very agitating voice behind me.

"Bit tired Pitch?" Bunnymund teased. I turned around and saw the rabbit looming over me. His fur gray fur glistened in the moonlight. I stood up, preparing for a fight that I had a feeling I would have to retreat from.

"Maybe you should take a rest, let Pippa have a good dream for once." Bunnymund said angrily, throwing a punch at me; but I dodged it easily. I glared at him and grit my teeth, resisting the urge to maul him do to the fact that Pippa sees him as a friend.

"Pippa does not want, nor can she have, sweet dreams. I thought you knew this you overgrown furball." I informed him with a snarl. Bunnymund smirked and I sensed oncoming bad news.

"Didn't you know Pitch?" Bunnymund asked me, "Pippa almost had a good dream a few nights ago." I stood with my mouth gaping open.

"Didn't you know Pitch?" Bunny questioned me, "With how much you watch the little ankle bitte' I'm surprised that you didn't notice." I clenched my fist and my jaw, stared at the ground, and tried not to hurt the annoying Pooka.

_How did I not notice?!_ I mentally scolded myself. Seeing my discomfort, Bunnymund continued.

"And you know what's gonna happen when the sheila finally has a good dream Pitch?" Bunnymund mocked, "She's gonna leave you. Pippa Frost is gonna realize just how horrible you are and then your gonna get exactly what you deserve. You. Will. Be. All. Alone." I stared at Bunnymund with tears in my golden eyes.

The sorrow in my chest quickly turned to anger as I realized that he was right. If Pippa almost had a good dream, then she would know how much of a monster I was; just as Emma had in my dream. And, just like my sweet little girl, she would leave. I would be alone again. Completely alone, with no one believing in me. No one to see me, just like before

Lonely memories of the past years flooded my mind. I noticed that I was scared. Me, the bringer of fear, was scared. Scared of losing the one piece of joy in my dull life.

_No._ I thought, Not Pippa. _I can't lose Pippa. Not to the guardians, not to anyone._

I couldn't let that happen. I threw a wave of nightmare sand and a dozen nightmares at the bragging rabbit. I jumped into the nearest shadow and appeared in Pippa's room. I looked at the sleeping girl and assured myself that she was not having a good dream. Glancing out the window, I saw Bunnymund quickly beating my nightmares, but having a harder time with the nightmare sand. He did not know that I was in here yet, so I had to hurry before found out.

I quickly wrapped Pippa in the blanket that surrounded her and lifted her into my arms. I made a fake Pippa out of nightmare sand on the bed, hoping to buy some time in case her parents came in to check on her. I moved to the shadows, but hesitated before disappearing.

_Would it be so bad for Pippa to have a good dream?_ I questioned myself, glancing down at the little girl, _For her to be happy?_ I was about to go and lay Pippa back on her small bed, when Bunnymund's words rang in my head again.

_But she'll leave. She will be afraid of me, and I'll be alone._ With that thought pressuring me and making my heart race with fear, I turned around and began to walk into the shadow that was being cast on the wall of the small room. As I approached the darkness, with Pippa sleeping in my arms, I heard Bunnymund behind me.

"Pitch, NO!" the Pooka screamed, and I ran into the darkness to my home; leaving the small town Burgess behind, along with the guardian of hope.

I laid Pippa down on the same black bed that she slept in last time she was here, when I discovered that she couldn't, wouldn't dream. I pulled the black blanket up over her own and up to her chin. Pippa began to stir once more, and she squinted her eyes open, barely seeing her surroundings.

"Pitch?" She asked, sleepily, for the second time that night, "Where are we?" I smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead, wiping away her bangs.

"Somewhere safe." I told her, "Sleep tight." Then I put her under with some nightmare sand; relaxing for the first time that night.


	20. Chapter 20- Had to Brag

**HAPPY CHAPTER TWENTY!**

**Thank you all for reading! I hope that you are enjoying the fic!**

**Please Review! I want to know what you think about the fic!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**_PS- Come on guys, have a bit more faith in Pitch. ;)_**

* * *

I fought the nightmare sand off with my boomerangs and egg bombs, a bit confused. Why would Pitch flee? If Pippa was as important to him as he let on, then why would he abandon her?

_Unless..._ I thought, trying to put the pieces together, my eyes widened in realization, and I ran over to the window that was on the side of Pippa's home. I peered into the cabin and had a miniature heart attack as I witnessed my fears becoming a reality. Pitch was picking up Pippa and begging to walk into the shadows.

_NO! No no no no no!_ I screamed inside my head. I opened up a tunnel under me and fell in, abandoning the fight with the nightmares and the sand match their color and rough texture. I appeared not two second later in Pippa's small brown room. I whipped around to face the corner where Pitch, surprisingly, was still standing. He was looking down at the young girl with caring eyes; and for a second, I thought that he really did care about Pippa. I quickly shook the idea out of my head and reminded myself that he was about to kidnap the child.

"Pitch, NO!" I screamed screamed, lunging for his black cloak. I almost had it when Pitch disappeared into the shadows, and my face met the wall. I hit the floor in frustration and anger.

"NO!" I screamed. Pitch had kidnapped Pippa and there was nothing I could do.

_Because of what you said._ A very aggravating voice in the back of my head reminded me, _Pitch panicked and took Pippa because of what you said._ I groaned inwardly as I accepted the fact. I felt horrible. I just had to brag, didn't I?

I quickly opened up a tunnel and began to hop to North's Workshop; my long legs could not get to the north pole quick enough. Upon arrival, I ran to the globe room and sent out the Northern Lights to summon the guardians. Not two second later, I heard a very angry Russian accent yelling down the hall.

"Who turned on da Northern Lights? Vas it thought elvs? I svear vhen I see them.." North burst into the room with a face redder than his shirt, but became calm and confused.

"Bunny?" North confirmed, "Vhy da Northern Lights?" With panic in my emerald eyes, I informed him of the tragedy that had taken place.

"Pitch took Pippa." I told North. His blue eyes went wide as Tooth and Sandy flew in through the open window. North turned to them with fear showing all over his face.

"Pitch kidnapped Pippa." North whispered into the dead silent room. Tooth gasped and Sandy was stunned.

"Why?" Tooth breathed, almost scared to asked the reason. North turned to me and Sandy and Tooth followed his lead. I sat on the big red chair that was pressed neatly against the wall. I put my head in my paws and began to explain to them with guilt clearly expressed in my voice.

"Its my fault." I told them, causing some shocked and confused faces, "I was teasin' Pitch 'cause he was exhausted from fightin' off Sandy's dreamsand. And I told him 'bout Pippa's dream and... I told him that when Pippa can dream again, shes gonna leave 'im. So he took Pippa." After my little speech, I looked up and saw three very angry faces. Then Tooth did something that I was not even aware that she was capable of doing.

Tooth punch me in the face.

North was yelling a large assortment of russian words, many that I believed to be swear words of the worst arrangement. Sandy was signing many things above his head and was wearing a very shocked face with a mixture of anger. Tooth was steaming by the time that it all the ruckus calmed down.

"You just had to brag didn't you Bunny!?" North yelled in English. He ran over to the globe and began searching for Pippa; pressing multiple buttons and pulling various levers. Tooth was fluttering around the room nervously; muttering words that I was not paying attention to. Sandy was making good dreams to distract himself from the horror. It took five minutes before North looked back at us with a confused but relieved face. Then North made an astonishing announcement.

"Pippa's in her room."

* * *

I kept Pippa in my black home until the sun rose in Burgess; then I carried her back to her home. I wish that I didn't have to. I with that I could keep her under my safe protection until the guardians were extinguished. But I had lost my daughter. I had lost my sweet little Emma because of these feelings, and I was not going to steal Pippa from her family that loved her so much.

Though I was definitely taking extra precaution. In protecting her. No more nightmares, but I needed to make sure that Sanderson was no planting any horrible thoughts in her mind about me. And there was no way that I was letting any guardians near her.

Two hours after the sun had risen, Pippa began to stir. She shook her head and glanced up at me, surprised to find me with her so early.

"Pitch!" she squealed, excited to see me nonetheless. She threw her arms around my gray neck and squeezed. I giggled and returned the hug. After a minute, I pushed her off me. I had a solemn look on my face and she looked a bit confused.

"You okay Pitch?" Pippa asked me, genuinely concerned. I smiled and nodded. Sitting down on the chair next to her bed, I leaned forward.

"Pippa, I've got to tell you some stuff, okay?" I asked her. She nodded eagerly and settled into her bed. I took a deep breath and began to tell her the story.

"Pippa, last night there was a lot of dreamsand here." I began, "I fought it all off because you could not dream anyway, and I don't want the guardians near you. Then, Bunny came and he kept teasing me. And... he told me that you almost had a good dream." Pippa's eyes widened at the very thought, and I smiled weakly at her, "Bunny kept bragging about how they were winning; how you were going to have a good dream. And... I'm afraid that if you have a good dream, you are not going to need me anymore." I looked at Pippa to see if she understood, and by the serious look on her face, I think that she did.

"So, I panicked." I continued, "I panicked and took you to my home. But while we were there I kept thinking about... someone who was very close to me that I lost; and how I could not do that to your parents. So, I brought you back here. Are you mad?" I was a bit nervous that Pippa would be furious, but she just shook her head.

"No, I'm not mad." she informed me with a smile on her face, "I'm a bit upset that you kidnapped me, but you saw that it was wrong; so I'll give you a free pass this time." I gave a sigh of relif and prepared myself for the question that I was about to ask.

"Pippa," I questioned, "Do you want to have good dreams?" Pippa thought for a moment, the longest moment of my life, and then answered.

"Not if it means that I hate you." she answered. I gave her a slight squeezed and gave a sigh of relief. I wasn't going to lose her like I lost Emma.

"Pippa, could you do me a big, super huge, favor?" I asked the little girl. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and nodded. I looked at her with shining golden eyes and a dead serious expression on my face.

"Stay far away from the guardians."

* * *

I watched Pippa and the apparent Pitch embrace from my place at the window. Tapping the window, I spread a light frost across the glass. From what I had gathered, Bunny (who more so resembled a kangaroo), Tooth, Sandy, and North all hated Pitch for some reason unknown to me, and thought that he was going to hurt Pippa.

I did not get it. Why did they only focus on the bad of Pitch. If they had been watching closely, than they would know that Pitch really did care about the young girl. He did not want to hurt her, and he does want what is best for her. They were so blind. After a quickly contemplating my own thoughts, I called the wind and flew into the sky with a decision.

I was going to help Pitch Black.


	21. Chapter 21- Goodnight

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**This fic is coming to an end, perhaps another ten chapters or so? At least that is what I have planned for.**

**Thank you all for reading! I hope that you are enjoying the fic!**

**Super long chapter today!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Pippa's POV**

It was now two weeks after the night of my fairly eventful birthday. I had agreed to Pitch's completely reasonable request to stay away from the guardians. I had liked Bunny fairly well, but from what Pitch had told me, he was nothing but a big bully. Jack didn't like bullies and neither did I; so the rest of my days are planned to be guardian free.

All my friends had been coming over nearly everyday, Dan included. I did not really know what was happening between me and Dan, because every time I am about to ask him he RUNS AWAY. Seriously! I do not even call it running any more! It is now "Dan's signature move. Grr.

Either way, my friends came over today with baskets and demanded that we went flower picking. So I grabbed my own weaved basket and followed them to the flower field, a bit past the village square. Apparently, the majority of kids in the village decided to go flower picking today, and this was the hot spot.

We quickly got to work plucking flowers. From roses to tulips, from blue-grey to off-white; we picked as many as we could. I mainly picked blue and white flowers, my two favorite colors. For the most part, everyone had some sort of pattern. Molly and Alison stuck to orange, blue, and yellow. Taylor picked mainly pink and purple flowers. Dan picked yellow, orange, and red. Jefferson picked whatsoever his heart desired... which was basically every flower in sight. I laughed as he picked up a long piece of grass with a butterfly on it; and gasped in awe as it flew away.

We all laughed as we began to walk back to the village, admiring one another's flowers. As we walked and giggled, Jefferson gasped and began running in the other direction. Curious, I ran after him though he only ran a short distance. When he stopped, he was still staring at the blue sky, as if he saw something in it. I knelled down so that I was eye level with him; a smiling shining on my face.

"Whatcha' lookin' at Jeff?" I questioned, dubbing him with a nickname. He turned to me like I was crazy, but with excitement in his eyes. He pointed to the sky and explain.

"I saw the flying boy again!" Jeff explain, and I suppressed a giggle, trying to look astonished.

"Really?" I asked, pretending to gape in awe, "What did he look like?" He tapped his chin, trying to recall the boy, then stopped when he remembered a detail.

"He had white hair." Jeff said cheerfully. I went dead still, all amusement drained from my face as I began pale white. Whiter than Jack's hair. I gripped Jefferson's shoulder with my freehand and looked him straight in the eyes, trying not to look scared.

"Jefferson," I began, "Did this boy... did he have a shepherd's cane?" I asked, he thought about it for a moment before responding.

"Yeah, I think he did." He looked at me with excitement, "Did you see him too Pippa?" I looked in the direction of the lake.

"Yeah," I told him, "I think that I did." Then I started running to the lake. My friends were yelling for me, and no doubt following me, as I ran faster and faster. My basket bounced at my side as I sprinted to the body of water. Upon arrival, I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of him; to see Jack Frost. When my friends arrived, they were out of breath from attempting to catch up with me. I turned to Jefferson for help.

"Jeff, is he here? Is the white haired boy here?" I asked him, perhaps a bit too forcefully. Glancing around, Jefferson shook his head.

"Nope, I don't see him." I walked to the lakeside and fell to my side, basket besides me.

"Pippa?" Alison asked, "You okay? Why were you looking for the flying boy." I fought against the tears that were threatening to coat my cheeks. I glanced at all the flowers that I had picked. Picking up a lovely little white one, I placed it stem first into the water, so that only the bud was peaking above the water. I let it go and watched as it began to gracefully float among across the water to no place in particular. Still watching it, I spoke.

"For Jack." I said, to no one in particular. I heard footsteps behind me, and Dan approached and placed one of his flowers in the same way I had. All of my friend began to line up along the riverside and place their floral findings on the liquid grave. Soon, we heard voices behind us, but they went silent at the sight of us. When they walked over to us, I could see that it was a couple of kids from the flower fields; they joined us in honoring the beloved dead.

Soon, the small lake's rim was a quarter way filled with people, all placing in flowers. It went on for an hour or two. By the time that I was alone, the lake was halfway full of flowers, scattered throughout the water. Small ripples were everywhere in the orange-red water that was reflecting the sunset, causing the scene to be even more beautiful. Looking at all the flowers, I began to cry. So many people missed Jack, so many people cared about him, and now he laid here in this lake, at the very bottom. We may never see him again. I hope that he enjoys the flowers.

As the tears not-so-silently streamed down my face. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me close. Glancing up, I saw Dan's caring face. I buried my face into his chest and let myself sob. Giving the flowers to Jack, I felt like I was finally letting go, like I was moving on. It hurt, but I was glad that I was doing it. Jack would not want me to be so sad all the time. He lived for jokes and pranks after all. He lived for fun after all.

After I had cried for a good ten minutes, making Dan's white shirt a bit see through were the tears fell, I began to calm. As I sniffed my nose and let out my last few tears, Dan held me and stroked my hair. Shushing into my ear. When the tears finally stopped flowing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He gladly hugged me back.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"No need." He replied, squeezing me a bit harder before letting go. He helped me up and i faced the lake once more. I picked up my basket and picked up the last flower that was laying inside it. The petals were the purest shade of blue with white specks decorating it. I held it above the water and dropped it into the water below; it landed, bud up, and began to float to the center; the other flowers seemed to move and grant it entrance.

_Goodnight Jack._I thought, and we began walking back to my house. He held my hand as we trudged up hills and shuffled along flat surfaces. We arrived at my house and hugged once more.

"Goodnight Pippa Frost." Dan told me.

"Goodnight Dan." I whispered smiling. Releasing him from our hug, I leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. He looked shocked but incredibly happy. I was about to talk to him like I've been planning to, but then I saw two emerald green eyes staring at us, me, through the bushes. Realizing that it was Bunny, I did exactly what Pitch would want me to do.

I stole Dan's signature move.

Yelling goodbye over my shoulder, I bolted inside and shut the door. I quickly slipped into my room and ran to the nearest shadow.

"Pitch!" I whisper-yelled. He appeared not two second later, a bit of worry shining in his golden eyes.

"What's wrong Pippa?" He asked he. I pointed in the direction on the bush that sat in front of my house.

"Bunny's outside." I informed him. He went still for a moment, contemplating what to do. He told me his plan when he came up with it.

"Stay close to your parents tonight," Pitch told me, "Bunny won't come while you're around them. I'll be back before in around an hour; go to bed then. Would you mind staying at my home tonight?" I thought about the last part for a bit. I was about to come up with a compromise when I saw the fear in Pitch's eyes.

_He lost someone._ I remembered, _He must not want to lose me too._I nodded and told him that I wouldn't mind. He visibly relaxed, promised that he would be back and melted back into the shadows. I let out a sigh and went to eat dinner with my parents. I sat down and we began eating. A few minutes into the meal, my father spoke, penetrating the silence that hovered all around us.

"I heard that you went down to the lake today Pippa." he stated and I nodded.

"A bunch of other kids and I put flowers on the lake; for Jack." I informed him. He nodded and went back to eating. My mother looked at me and smiled.

"I think thats wonderful sweetheart." my mother commented, "Jack loves flowers." I smiled and remembered all the good times that we had picking flowers. I began to laugh when my favorite memory resurfaced.

"Remember when Jack weaved all of those flowers into a crown and proclaimed himself king of the floral arrangements?" my family laughed at the thought of it. The rest of the night was flooded with memories of Jack's finest moments. By the end of the hour, we were on the floor laughing, and I realized something.

I haven't been this happy in months.

After giving my parents hugs and bidding them a good night, I ran to my room; relieved to see Pitch there waiting for me. We embraced and he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I have a surprise for you." Pitch told me, making me even more excited. Pitch grabbed my hand as we approached the shadow that was being cast on my wall. I closed my eyes, preparing for impact, but it never came. I gasp as my eyes opened to the inside of, what looked like, a black palace. Pitch giggled and began to lead me through the extended hallways of the black house.

"Welcome to my home." Pitch welcomed, and we began our tour.

* * *

**Pitch's POV**

I thought that Pippa was safe. It had been two weeks, I thought that the guardians were going to leave her alone, at least for a while. I suppose I was wrong.

I tracked down Sanderson in northeastern Europe, spreading sweet dreams to the children. I created another nightmare and gave it directions.

"Collect the dreamsand." I told it. It let out a neigh in response and ran out of the shadows. I waited for ten minute before it returned. The poor black horse looked ill; carrying the dreamsand was killing it. Dreamsand was already seeping through the strong black skin. I pulled the nightmare back into the shadows, bringing it back to my lair.

I immediately extracted the dreamsand that I collected and began to work. By the end of the hour, there was sweat on my brow and my arms were killing me. But I was done; I had finally finished my surprise for Pippa.

* * *

**Pippa's POV**

Pitch showed me black room after black room. He led me down gray hallway after gray hallway, explaining what was what. I was getting tired just looking around.

"And this," Pitch informed me, "is where you can stay." He opened the door and I gasped. It was blue. Every shade of blue you could ever imagine; and probably the only room in the entire house that did not have a speck of black in it. I was smiling like crazy as I ran into the room, looking at all the color that I had been deprived of in the past few minutes. Pitch giggled at my glee.

"I thought that you would like something... not black." he explained, "And you seemed to like the color blue." I nodded and gave him a hug.

"Thank you!" I said with a yawn. Pitch picked me up and placed me, carefully, on the blue bed.

"Now for your surprise." Pitch announced, reaching into a nearby shadow. He pulled out a small black pouch and opened it up. Inside was off-yellow sand with black specks in it. I lanced at Pitch and raised an eyebrow.

"Its a new type of dreamsand," he explained, "I mixed regular dreamsand with my nightmare sand. This will give you good dreams, and I can control it, so Sanderson can't make you think poorly of me. What do you think?"

My eyes were as big as the moon. I could dream again! Both the guardians and Pitch would be happy! No more fighting! I was absolutely ecstatic. I threw my arms around Pitch's neck and squealed in delight.

"THANK YOU PITCH!" I yelled. He flinched due to the fact that I had just screamed in his ear, but laughed all the same.

"Your welcome Pippa." Pitch said, detaching me from his neck. He pulled the covers up to my chin and I snuggled into the bed. He raised the pouch above my head and began to pour it on my head. My eyes began to droop close and sleep came easily.

"Sweet dreams Pippa." I heard Pitch say. Then I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

I didn't understand it. Truly I didn't. The second that Pippa left her parents, I ran to go and talk to her, but I slipped. I slipped on ice. It was mid April, why was there ice on the ground. I slipped and slid for a good ten minutes before I heard a small chuckle to my left, behind a bush. I lept over to see who the trickster was, but I found nothing but the wind.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Tricking the kangaroo was fun, I couldn't deny that, but I adored arriving at the lake and finding hundreds of flowers; especially a perfect blue one with white specks.


	22. Chapter 22- Realization

**Hello!**

**So so sorry for the late updates lately! I had an essay to type for school.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**PS- Thanks for the snow day Jack. ;)**

* * *

It was early May, two weeks after I had given Pippa the gift of having sweet dreams again. I love giving her happiness. No when she sleeps, she is not disturbed, she is smiling I've even heard her laugh a few times in her sleep. I always smiling when I remember that I brought that joy. Pippa, for the most part, stays at her home. Sanderson's dreamsand can float around her all it wants; but it can't occupy her mind because she is already having a good dream.

After listening in on the guardians, I now know that Pippa's light is still black. But it does not matter to me. I have yet to inform the guardians of Pippa's good dreams. Though, I think that I should. No matter how confident I am that my dreamsand can hold up against Sanderson's, it still bothers me when it swirls around Pippa's home. It took me a couple of days to decide which guardian to tell.

North would swipe his swords at me before I had a single second to speak.

Bunnymund would try to take away my good dreams to Pippa and put in Sanderson's; if not just to beat me.

I am unsure how Sanderson would react, but he always put me on edge anyway.

So there was only one logical answer: Toothiana. She would be a bit difficult to find. I always saw her mini-fairies, but never her. I would just have to follow the fairies until I found her.

It took a good week before I finally found Toothiana. I had followed one of her fairies to the palace and found it surprisingly easy to access. The guardian of memories hovered above the ground, giving orders to the many fairies buzzing around her. I giggled and stepped out of the shadow in the corner, Toothina's back facing me.

"You really have the collection here; don't you Toothina?" I called to her. She whipped around, as did her faires, and had a second of shock on her face from seeing me.

"Pitch." She stated, not a trace of fear in her voice. Her fairies surrounded me, pointing their little beaks at me, ready to stick if I made a move. I lifted my hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I don't threaten." I assured her. I confused look spread across her face, and leaked into her eyes.

"Then why are you here?" She asked. I smirked before revealing my secret.

"I just wanted to inform you of my accomplishment. And I figured that the other guardians would kill me on sight.". She nodded her head in understanding. As much as she hated me, I knew that she would not kill me unless given a reason to right them and there.

"And what would that be?" Toothina asked curiously.

"I've created a new type of dreamsand." I informed her. Her eyes widened and I sensed the slightest hint of fear in her; not for herself, but for the children of the world.

"This dreamsand," I continued, "can give a child a good dream, but I control the dream. Not Sanderson." The guardian didn't catch on right away; in fact, she was getting more confused by the second.

"Why would you do that?" She asked. I groaned, putting my hand over my eyes.

_Sometimes, immortal beings are just so slow._ I thought to myself in frustration.

"I wanted Pippa to have good dreams without Sanderson making her think poorly of me." I told her. He eyes widened and she looked happy; overjoyed, really.

"You do care about Pippa, don't you?" She stated more than asked. I rolled my eyes, but then looked at her seriously.

"Of course I do." I replied, a bit annoyed, "I thought since you guardians spend so much time around children, you could see the way parents act and connect it; but your hatred for me overruled that I suppose." Looking at the tooth fairy, I saw that I had hurt her I bit. I smirked and began to walk toward the shadows.

"It was lovely to see you again Toothina." I called back to her. He mini fairies fluttered back to their leader as I put a foot into the shadows.

"Oh, and by the way," I called, turning around and getting her attention again, "Tell your guardians to stay away from Pippa. I won't hurt her; I had hoped that you imbeciles would know that by now." And with that, I melted into the shadows, leaving my message with one guardian; and entrusting them with the mission to relay it to the others.

* * *

I sent out my mini- fairies to inform the other guardians to meet at North's Workshop. I began flying to the North Pole the second after Pitch left. As much as I hated the man, I could not help but feel proud of him. He knew that Pippa need good dreams. More than that, he _wanted_ her to have good dreams. He really did care about the little girl.

_Now I just have to get the guardians to believe that._ I thought to myself, accepting the challenge. I flew to a window and knocked twice. A yeti came to the window and pulled it open. I smiled at him and flew into the workshop.

"Thanks Phil!" I called over my shoulder as I fluttered to the globe room. I only had to wait a second before the rest of the guardians joined me. Sandy looked exhausted, Bunny face reflected boredom, and North looked overly curious. Probably because I am not one to call meetings. He must have figured out that it was important.

"'Ey Tooth!" Bunny greeted upon seeing me. Sandy waved and North murmured a "hello".

"Sorry about the sudden meeting," I started, "but Pitch payed me a visit." The guardians all went rigid, as if already preparing themselves for a fight. I rolled my eyes at their thirst for action.

"Calm down, he did not threaten me; or anyone for that matter." I reassured them. Bunny looked annoyed.

"Then why was he there Tooth?" the Pooka asked, "Pitch doesn't just drop in for a cup 'a tea."

"I know that." I spat at the rabbit, "He came with news. He made a new dreamsand." Seeing their fear grow, I quickly continued to put them at ease, "It does not create nightmares. It's just like Sandy's but he can control it." Sandy made a face as if he was gasping. He was very surprised that Pitch could do such a thing without any of them knowing.

"He wanted to give Pippa good dreams," I explained, seeing there confusion, "He cares about her. I really think that he cares about her." I looked at my friends to see their response to my announcement.

Sandy was clearly overjoyed. His smile spread ear to ear as the dreamsand formed kind pictures above his head.

North looked very proud. His arms were crossed in front of his large chest and he was grinning like he had just made a new toy that children all over the world would enjoy.

Bunny looked... mad. I knew that he did not like Pitch. I saw that he was trying to come up with a reason to not believe him on this matter, but he thought of none. Frustrated, he began to walk around the room. He did not want Pitch to win this battle.

"I think that we should go see Pippa 'bout this." He announced. I shook my head and flew over to him.

"Pitch does not want us near Pippa, Bunny." I told him. His face showed shock and anger. I could tell that he wanted to open a tunnel and go see the girl right now, so I explained.

"Pitch requested it." I told everyone, "And I think that we should. Pitch is not going to harm Pippa, and who knows what he will do if we interact. Come Easter, Bunny can see he. When it's Christmas time, North can check on her. But I think that we should leave her be for the time being." I glanced at North to see what he thought. He slowly nodded. He did not like the idea, but he would go along with it, at least for now.

Bunny was fuming. He looked absolutely furious that any of us were even considering leaving Pippa alone with Pitch. He and North fought about the matter for a good ten minutes; it was worse than their usual "my holiday is better" debate. After a couple of minutes, North exploded.

"ENOUGH BUNNYMUND!" he screamed, causing us all to flinch, "YOU will stay AWAY from Pippa Frost! If I find out that your taunting Pitch or Pippa, you will have ME to answer to. Understand!?" Bunny nodded, shocked and scared. North did not act like this often, but when he did, we all knew that it was time to shut our mouths and listen.

We said our goodbyes and began to head back to our work; with the agreement to stay away from Pippa Frost, until further notice.


	23. Chapter 23- Jack Frost

**HELLO!**

**I hope that your all enjoying this fic, for it is coming to an end soon. Iv'e got it all planned out, so get exited!**

**Thank you all for reading! It means a lot to me!**

**Please please PLEASE Review! I want to know what you think!**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter today!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

By mid May, my mind began to put itself at ease with the assumption that the guardians had accepted to stay away from Pippa. One point to the nightmare king! I smiled at my accomplishment; Pippa could dream and the guardians would now be stealing her anytime soon. Now there was only one more puzzle to solve:

The white haired boy.

He had been the subject nagging in the back of my head since I saw him. Pippa had described her dream brother in such a way, it was as if her words had painted the perfect portrait of him. I needed to find out; was this Jack Frost?

I traveled to shadow after shadow; continent to continent; but I found no sign of him. I returned to Burgess at nightfall to check on Pippa. She was smiling in her sleep as a sweet dream hovered above her head. I smiled as I melted back into the shadows; appearing outside. I looked up at my enemy, the man in the moon, and gave him a glare. Moonlight shone down on the pastures and cast shadows of trees on the ground. But there was a shadow that didn't fit the others.

The shadow moved across the moonlit grass; at first I thought it was a bird, but upon closer inspection, I realized that it was a boy. I looked up at the sky, just in time to see him pass. The white haired boy. I summoned a nightmare and began the case. He didn't fly for long. The boy carefully lowered himself onto the, now frozen pond. I stared at him in awe; one moment, the pond had been a liquid reflection of the night sky, and now it was frozen over in at least five inches of thick ice. I climbed off the nightmare and began to walk over to the boy.

"How did you do that?" I asked in a near whisper. The young boy whipped around and looked stunned for a second; but the look quickly melted off his face and was replaced with sarcasm and relaxation. He leaned carelessly against his frost covered staff and smirked.

"Pitch Black right?" he countered, "Nice to meet you." I smiled and nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"Indeed." I agreed, "and you are?"

"Jack." he informed me, "Jack Frost." I tried my very hardest at that moment to stay calm; to not run over to that boy and drag him to Pippa; to not yell at him for leaving her in such despair. I was fighting every instinct in my body to stay calm.

"And how Jack," I continued, "Did you come to be?" He simply pointed to the moon.

"I rose out of the river a couple months ago." he told me, "And the moon told me that my name was Jack Frost. I can make it snow... somehow; and I can fly, which is probably the best part. Thats it. And... nobody can see me." he added a bit hesitantly.

"Well, I'm sorry about that." I told him.

"I'm on your side, by the way." Jack said, trying to continue on the conversation. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at him curiously.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Pippa." Jack replied simply, "I've been watching the whole thing and the giant rabbits being a bit of an ass about the whole thing." I giggled and nodded. He did care about Pippa... just as he did before.

_This is Pippa's brother._ I thought to myself, trying to keep a calm face although on the inside I felt like a giddy schoolboy who just received his first kiss, _Pippa's brother is alive... but he doesn't remember her; or anything._ The smile that was shining behind my calm exterior faltered as reality hit me like a train. This boy, Jack Frost, was lost. He did not know that he had broken an entire family that took months to rebuild. He did not even have the slightest knowledge about his former life.

_And I have to tell Pippa._ was my final thought on the subject. I looked at Jack, who was staring at me in wonder, again. My eyes have been dancing throughout the forest as I was lost in thought. I had momentarily forgotten that the center of my thoughts was standing right in front of me.

"Well," I started my sendoff, "I must be off. It was terribly nice meeting you, Jack Frost." And with that I went back into the shadows; and I swear I heard the young Jack Frost yelling after me.

But I had more things to worry about than this boys words. I had to find my own words, to explain this to Pippa.

* * *

He saw me! I knew that he could see me, but now we were talking. When he said "hello", I tried to contain my joy; my gratitude; my shock. Instead, I tried to act relaxed. I leaned against my staff, in a surprisingly comfortable position, and acknowledged him.

Then we started having a conversation! I wanted to run to him, this man called Pitch, and cry about being so confused. I wanted to ask questions and get answered about how to be seen and why I was here. But, I felt like this man wanted answers too.

The way he was looking around, it was as if he was contemplating something. I did not push though; I didn't want to lose this... this sense of joy. Thought it was short lived, for he bid me ado and began to leave through the darkness being cast by the light.

"Wait!" I called, but he didn't hear me. I slumped to the ground and felt the tears began to stream down my face.

"Please come back." I whispered to the man, that I knew could no longer hear me, "I don't want to be alone." But, I did not get what I wanted. I sat there on the ice for a bit; and I realized that I was angry. I ran to the side of the lake and picked up a rock, throwing it at the moon. I did this a few times. Out of frustration; out of anger; out of sorrow.

"Why am I here!" I shouted at the glowing sphere, tears streaming down my face again, "Who am I!?"


	24. Chapter 24- Jerry

**Hello!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"Come on Pippa!" Jefferson yelled as he ran through the piles of fresh, newly fallen snow. I willed my legs to go faster to catch up with him. A giant smile was plastered on his face, as well as mine. we ran through the snow and swerved through the trees to reach our destination; one, of which, I was not aware of. I laughed and continued to case Jefferson._

_"I'm coming! Slow down Jeff!" I called to him as he disappeared through the trees. I followed the trail of little footprints until I reached the lake. My friends, Pitch included, were all skating on the thick ice. I squealed in delight and went to join them. I found my skates leaning up against s log next to the rim of the lake. I slipped them on, laced them up, and jumped onto the ice with my friends._

_We laughed and skated until I saw a figure standing on the edge of the lake, ice skates on: It was Jack. The white haired, blue eyed, crooked staff version of my brother with a staff in his hand. He jumped, or more so flew, onto the ice and glided over to me. He began laughed as he grabbed me and began to give me a noogie. _

_"Hey Pip- squeak! Miss me?" he greeted as my hair began tangled. I laughed and tried to squirm out of his hold. Succeeding, I only spun around and threw me arms around his neck._

_"Of course I did silly!" I told him. I jumped off of him and began to skate away, laughing as I left him confused._

_"Catch me if you can!" I called to him. Jack laughed and began to follow. In a couple seconds, he was flying next to me, and I saw staring at him in awe. I began skating around him in circle._

_"How do you do that!?" I asked, stopping in front of him. He giggled and leaned on him staff. _

_"I'm a special snowflake." he said, tapping my nose. I giggled and accepted that answer. We all skated until the sun began to set. We did figure eights and rode nightmares. Jack, somehow, made it snow; causing us all to gasp and smile, skating in the white flurry._

_I yawned as the sun disappeared behind the tall mountains. Pitch bid me goodnight and went into the shadows. Jack picked me up and flew me home. Opening my window, our window, he stepped inside and tucked me into bed. Kissing the top of my head, he whispered to me._

_"Goodnight Pippa. Sleep tight." he whispered and began to walk to the window._

_"Goodnight Jack." I whispered in return. And with that, he flew out the window. And I fell asleep to wake up._

* * *

I woke up with a smile plastered on my face. I loved the feeling that fluttered in my heart whenever I woke up for the past few days. I did not remember how much I loved good dreams. I remember waking up in the mornings when Jack was still with me, running outside, and screaming to the skies "Thank you Sandman!". Now, I suppose that I have Pitch to thank. I smiled at the thought of my best friend.

I got out of bed and slipped on my day clothes. I tiptoed out of my room to see that my parents were not up. I smirked at opportunity. Quiet as a breeze that did not even rustle the grass, I went to my parents room. I looked that their sleeping frames before running to their bed and jumping on the bed. They gasped and shot up to a sitting position. I laughed and sat up with them.

"Good morning!" I yelled at their still sensitive ears. After a couple minutes, they recovered from their shock. My mother gave me a playful glare and added a smile. My father scooped me up and began to tickle me. My face began to turn red with laughter as he continued.

"You think its funny huh?" My father asked playfully, still tickling me. I nodded my head; flailing my arms and legs, trying to get out of my fathers grip. Eventually my mother joined in, tickling my feet. Between my ridiculous laughter and shortened breath, I admitted defeat.

'I...haha!... give! You... hahaha!... you win! Ha ha ha!" With that, my parents stopped; looking very proud of their victory. We all ate breakfast and announced our plans for the day. My father was doing work in the fields, as usual. My mother was going to sew with some of her friends for her friends oncoming baby. I was going to spend the day with my friends.

_And Pitch._ I added quietly to myself. I gave my parents a quick kiss before running outside to the hill, where I had agreed to meet my friends the day previous to this one. While heading there, I was stopped by a voice calling my name. I turned around and my head instantly began to hurt, recalling the pain that had been inflicted on it earlier by my caller: Jerry.

The young boy ran toward me with black boys under his eyes. While he ran toward me, people gave him dirty looks; they balled their fist as if to restrain themselves from hitting the boy. He reached me, out of breath, and I raised an eyebrow. He looked at my head with a solemn expression.

"Is your head okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned. I looked at him with an expression that reflected confusion.

"Umm... yes. But its been two months. Why are you asking now?" I answered, a bit worried. He glanced around him at the staring people.

"Well, I've been trying to come talk to you, but whenever I got within 100 feet of your house, I got sort of... jumped." he told me and my eyes widened. I motioned for him to walk with me, away from prying eyes, and he accepted.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry." he continued, very apologetic," I didn't mean for you to hit that rock, I swear! I just... I got really mad and... I'm really sorry.". Jerry now had tears flowing down his face. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's okay Jerry. Just, don't push anymore kids down hills, okay?" He let out a small giggle and sniffed his nose, nodding.

"Okay." he assured me, "Jack really was a good guy, ya know? I was always jealous of him." I nodded and began walking around.

_Jack would want me to forgive him._ I told myself, knowing that it was true,_ Though he'd keep him on parole._ I giggled at the thought of my brother's eyes drilling into Jerry's head every second that he was around. I turned my head to him again, smiling.

"Why don't you come hill rolling again? Actual hill rolling." I asked him. He seemed a bit hesitant, probably knowing how much everyone there would hate him; so I rolled my eyes, grabbed his wrist, and began to pull him to the hill.

_People have been giving him those looks for two months,_ I confirmed to myself, _time for him to have some fun._ When we arrived at the hill, there were collective gasps as I arrived with the town bully... who, in fairness, did almost kill me. My friends ran over to me with raised eyebrows, and Dan with gritted teeth. I looked them and smiled.

"Last one down the hill is a rotten egg!" I shouted running to the hills edge. My friends did not hesitate in joining the friendly competition. When we arrived at the bottom, I saw that Jerry was still standing awkwardly at the top.

"Come on Jerry!" I shouted, waving him down. He thought about it for a second, then threw himself down the hill; meeting us at the bottom in a mere minute. We all did this for the day, and by the end, we were all dizzy. Just like before, Pitch watched from the shadows; smiling and cheering us on, though none but me could see him. Glancing at Jerry, I remembered the black bags under his eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been sleeping okay?" I asked Jerry as we were all walking home. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"I've been having a lot of nightmares." I nodded and glanced into the shadows, starring at Pitch who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, hopefully that will stop." I said, both to him and Pitch. They both nodded in response. We said our goodbyes, kissing Dan on the cheek, and I went inside. I said goodnight to my parents and slipped into the house and bid my parents goodnight. I slid into bed and rest my head on the pillow. I heard Pitch melt into my room and felt him sit on the bed, the weight shifting on the mattress. I felt him sprinkle the dreamsand on my head and I began to feel drowsy; my heads slowly began to slid shut.

"Goodnight Pitch." I whispered to Pitch. He kissed the top of my head, as Jack did in my dream, and bid me goodnight.

"Goodnight Pippa." he replied, "Sweet dreams."


	25. Chapter 25- Here and Gone

**Hello!**

**Thanks you for reading!**

**Sorry for the super short chapter! I can only do so much with this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

It had been two week, meaning that it was early June. Two weeks since I found out the true identity of Jack Frost. And I still hadn't told Pippa. I could not find the words to tell her; I've looked everywhere... but how am I supposed to tell her that her brother is alive, more or less, but he doesn't remember her; and probably never will. She had just become happy again, I didn't want to ruin it for her.

I sat there and watched her smiling form dream of me and her friends, and Jack of course. Now, Jerry was included in their little gang as well. Dan was still very cautious around him; ready to pounce at any second. I liked him a bit better now, but he needed to keep his hand off Pippa. As the sun rose, Pippa began to stir and i took a deep breath.

Okay Black, here it goes. I encouraged myself, putting a smile on my face. Pippa woke up and rubbed her eyes, prying them open. Upon seeing me, she smiled.

"Morning Pitch." she greeted with a yawn.

"Good Morning Pippa." I replied. She noticed that I was a bit too serious and questioned it.

"You okay Pitch?" she asked my with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and leaned forward.

Here goes everything. I thought before I began my speech.

"Pippa, do remember the white haired boy in your dream; the one that you think is your brother?" I asked, she nodded with a curious look on her face and I continued, "Well, I saw... um .. I saw a white haired boy a couple of weeks ago; just as you described Jack." Her eyes went wide and a smile began to creep on her face.

"Jefferson said that he saw him too!" she near- yelled, absolutely full of glee. I gave her a half smile and nodded.

"Well, when I saw him, I wanted to see if it was your brother; so I followed him to the lake. He froze it over, just like in your dream, so I walked on it and... I talked to him." Pippa was now jumping up and down on the bed, completely oblivious to the bad news that I was about to deliver.

"What did he say!?" she asked with anticipation.

"He said that... he told me that... he said his name was Jack Frost, and that the moon pulled him out of the lake a couple of months ago." Pippa let out a very large squeal and began to run around the room, absolutely giddy.

"He's alive! He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!" she yelled, running around the room. She looked at me, probably expecting me to be celebrating with her, but I just sat solemnly in the chair, looking apologetic. She stopped running and walked in front of me. She looked into my golden eyes with her pure brown ones.

"Why aren't you happy Pitch?" she asked, a bit hesitantly. I picked her up and placed her on my lap, deciding to just tell her and get it over with.

"Pippa," I began, apology and sorrow already leaking into my voice, "he... Jack doesn't remember anything. As far as he knows, he was born a couple of months ago from the moon and the cold." I looked down at the little girl. She was staring at me with tears filling to the brim in her eyes. She looked at her lap and clenched her fists.

"But... he's alive right? He's okay?" she asked. I was a bit surprised, by the questioned, but I quickly answered to put her mind at ease.

"Yes Pippa. He's alive and he's fine." she nodded, and then began crying. Her faced pressed against my black clothed chest, soaking it in tears. If this was any other child, I would enjoy the sadness and sorrow flowing off them. But not with Pippa. I held her while she cried for what seemed like hours on end; running my pale hand against her straight brown hair. I whispered comforting words as she sobbed, feeling terrible the whole time.

"Can... can I talk to him?" she whispered through her cries.

"I don't know Pippa." I told her honestly, "I don't know how often he comes here, or if you're too old to see him." This just made her cry more, but I couldn't lie to her. I couldn't tell her yes, and then find out that it was impossible. She deserved the truth.

Pippa cried herself back to sleep. I tucked her into bed and gave her some dreamsand. Kissing her forehead, I began to melt back into the shadows.

"I'm sorry Pippa." I whispered, and then I disappeared.

* * *

As I cried tight into Pitch's chest, I tried to focus on the positive. Jack was alive; he was making it snow, he always loved the snow. He was okay. Shouldn't I be happy? Why do I feel so horrible.

Because he d doesn't know you. I reminded myself, He never will. He is alive, but not with you. And you can't have him back.

As happy as I was to have him back in the world; he was not with me. I felt so selfish. Why could I not be happy for such a miracle? No, I needed my brother. Pitch was my best friend, and I loved him as if he was my brother; but I needed Jack. I needed my brother.

Jack; who would go out of his way to make a stranger smile. Who loved snow and sugar and mischief. Jack; who, no matter what, would make anything and everything fun. I began to fall asleep in Pitch's arms due to the exhaustion of sobbing. I left consensus with one thought:

Thank the moon that Jack is alive.


	26. Chapter 26- The Pale Man

**Hello!**

**This chapter was not really planned, but I thought it would be good to add it in.**

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing!**

**Please Review! I want to know what you think!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It's early July. I wake up still; I am not used to the feeling of no nightmares, but I am very glad that they were gone. I was tired of waking up in cold sweat; and, frankly, I think that I was starting to get scared of things that I should not be getting scared of... like cows. I should not be scared of cattle.

My nightmares usually consisted of a replay where I push Pippa down the hill, but she doesn't wake up. Sometimes, monsters would cast me in the night and no one would care. Just the town bully getting mauled to death; but in the dreams, I did deserve it.

Everyday when I woke up, I tried to walk to Pippa's house to apologize, but I always got jumped. My own mother would not even look at my for three weeks; and even after that, it was a glare.

Months after the incident, I saw Pippa, all alone. I was finally able to apologize. Ever since then, I haven't been alone. Molly, Taylor, Alison, and Jefferson accepted me with open arms after Pippa had brought me to the hill. Dan was still very hesitant around me; he kept Pippa close and raised an eyebrow when ever I did something questionable.

I had friends! Not friends that stayed with me because they were scared, or for protection; but because they actually enjoyed my company. If anyone in town stared daggers at me, they all stared daggers back; and soon the starting ceased. I was so grateful for them. I didn't feel the need to threaten anyone anymore; in fact, I started taking care of some of the elderly in the village. Not to get praise; just because it was the right thing to do.

And then there was Molly. There was no other way to describe her: she was perfect. Her smile made me feel happier than I had in so long, that it saddened me when she turned away. For the past month, we had been secretly stealing kisses behind hay barrels and holding hands when we walked behind the rest of our group. Just as Pippa and Dan had been doing, but in private. Now, we were a bit more open about it, and I heard several "awws!" from the sidelines, making me smirk.

And all of this was possible because of Pippa Frost. She was so much like her brother; so forgiving and kind, and so much more. I could see why Dan had taken a shining to her. Pippa was the epiphany of good. After hanging out with her for awhile, I began to fear for her.

All those nights of horrible nightmares, I could see a pale man lurking in the shadows in them, laughing and looking overly proud as the monsters devoured me. Sometimes, I swear that I saw him when I was not dreaming. I saw him watching us play on the hills and in the fields; but he didn't look like a monster. He looked glad.

Whenever I woke up and screamed, I saw black sand; just little traces of it. When we all play together, I see the sand of Pippa. Sometimes, I blink a couple times, and then it's gone; lost in the wind. But today, I saw a bunch of it on her shoulders. I reached out my arm and placed it on her, taking off some of the sound residue. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's this?" I asked, holding up my hand with the specks of black on it. A hint of shock showed on her face, but was replaced with, what seemed to be genuine, confusion. She swiped her shoulder and felt the sand with her fingers. Shrugging, she turned back to me.

"I don't know. Probably something in the soil." she stated, then went back to chasing Jefferson across the fields. Molly joined her and left me with my thoughts.

_This stuff came only when I had bad dreams._ I concluded to myself, _So, what is Pippa's having bad dreams too?_ With this though, I strode over to Dan, who had momentarily gotten out of the tussle. I sat down next to him and began my questioning.

"Does Pippa seem tired to you?" I asked, trying to get information to either prove or deny my theory. Dan raised an eyebrow and glanced at his friend - who- was -getting- dangerously- close- to- being- his- girlfriend.

"No. Why do you ask?" Dan restored. I shrugged and tapped him on the shoulder.

"DAN'S IT! EVERYBODY RUN AROUND LIKE CHICKENS!" I screamed. Everyone squealed and began the case. Dan laughed and gladly joined in. We played for what seemed like hours; eventually, we collapse in the grass, exhausted. I laughed and pulled Molly closer to me. I glanced into the woods and sat up at fast as the wind.

I had seen the pale man.

I swear that I did! But as soon as my wide eyes blinked, he was gone. My chest stopped moving as my breathing ceased. I looked around to see if he was anywhere, but I found nothing. looking at the group, I saw raised eyebrows all around.

"You okay Jerry?" Molly asked me, worried.

"Ye... Yeah. I'm good. Just thought that I saw somthing." I reassured her. I sat back down and pretended to be calm. I laid down and looked at the clouds. I kept staring at the fluffy flies until I felt a tiny finger poke my face. Looking over, I saw Jefferson's smiling face and wide eyes shining on me.

"What's up buddy?" I asked the young boy.

"Do you think you saw the white haired boy?" Jefferson asked. I heard a small, almost inaudible, gasp to my right. I looked over and saw Pippa staring at me wide eyed, holding her breath as if in anticipation. I looked back at Jefferson and gave him a half smile.

"No; no white haired boy." I informed him. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to staring at clouds. Pippa on the other hand, looked pale and heart broken. I nudged Dan and nodded my head toward Pippa. He glanced at her and jumped to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look of concern.

"Pippa, are you okay?" Dan asked, worried. Pippa nodded her head and lifted herself to her knees.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit... sick." she told us all, " I think that I'm gonna head home." Dan nodded and we all said our goodbyes. The last I saw of her that day, Dan was walking her toward her house.

* * *

As soon as Dan was out of sight, I ran to the woods. I looked in all the darkest shadows, but failed to find my best friend. I moved through the trees, trying to find the pale man.

"Pitch! Pitch!" I called. I heard shadows shift behind me and I turned around. I ran into the embrace of my friend. Taking a step back, I looked into his yellow eyes.

"Any sign of Jack yet?" I asked, very anxious to find my brother. Pitch frowned and shook his head, black hair swaying in the process.

"Not yet Pippa. I'll keep looking though." Pitch assured me. I sighed.

I would find Jack. I would make him remember. He would remember everything and we would have the most epic snowball fights that we had ever had. I couldn't wait to see him again. I smiled at Pitch and nodded my head.

"We'll find him, right?" I questioned myself more than Pitch. He nodded and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yes we will Pippa." Pitch told me. He took my hand, and I allowed him to lead me home through the dark shadow lurking next to us.


	27. Chapter 27- In Search of Words

**Hello again!**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THIS SUPER LATE UPDATE!**

**I've been sick as a dog for the past week. Sorry sorry SORRY! :(**

**Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**Let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I am flying above a town. I don't know what town it is, but I love all the kids that are playing in the snow that I had made fall. The wind blew around my thin, pale body; placing me gently on a tree branch. I sat on my left leg and let my right hang off the tree limb; holding my staff to my right.

I wanted to be at the lake; mainly because it was the only place that is familiar; that lake, frozen or not, was my home. But it was so warm. The heat felt so odd to me. The warmth made me tired, slow, and a bit dizzy. So, I asked the wind to take me somewhere cold, and I ended up here: in the middle of who- knows- where. Although, I suppose that everyone here knew where but me.

Everywhere that went, I kept an eye out for Pitch Black. That strange grey man, creepy or not, talked to me. He one who bothered to have a conversation with me. That was the happiest moment in my short life; so far, that is. I looked for the tooth fairy, Santa the sandman, and the Easter bunny as well, but not as vigilantly.

North and Bunny never seemed to be out and about; most likely due to their holiday preparations.

Mini Tooth's flew and buzzed about everywhere I was, but they always seemed to be in a huge hurry, so I usually didn't bother them; plus, they did not seem to speak English.

I could always found Sandy's dream sand, but I very rarely saw the small golden man himself.

But, no matter where I went, I would always look for black sand. I'd keep my eye's peeled for odd shifts in the shadows. I would search for golden cat eyes that seemed to burn through the darkness, offering small circles of light, yet made even more terrifying; not inviting. I wanted to find Pitch. I knew that he was the most likely to have a conversation with me. I wanted that so badly: a conversation. Some one speaking to me. Someone _seeing_ me.

I just wanted words, was that too much to ask?

I flew jumped up from the branch and began to fly north; heading to the palace were the guardians meet. Usually, I just flew around, but today, I wanted to talk. Not just talk to myself, or to talk to people that didn't answer; but have a conversation in which people talked back in forth about things that did or did not necessarily matter. I tried to talk to the moon, but he never responded. It was kind of getting on my nerves. He put me here; so couldn't he explain why? Evidently not.

I circled around the large building (that, through a lot of eavesdropping, I have come to know it as the workshop) and looked for an entrance; and I wasn't surprised when I found none. I had been flying around this building for weeks, and there never seemed to be a door. So, I decided to enter the way that Sandy and Tooth always entered: a window. I flew to their usual entrance window and pushed open the glass, flying in. Before my body was completely inside the workshop, I was shoved out by an unseen force.

I heard people grumble in an odd language. Looking at what shoved me, I gasped and flew backwards, staff at the ready. It was at least six feet tall, with a huge mustache above it's mouth, and covered everywhere in fur. I had seen it before when it opened the door for Tooth and Sandy, but it was much more terrifying up close.

_Calm down!_ the voice in the back of my head told me, _It's called a yeti. They work for the big man._ I calmed my breathing and landed on the window ledge, leaning on my staff. I smirked and pushed away the confusion that was settling into my mind.

"A yeti, huh?" I asked. He grumbled and nodded his head in response. He spoke in a language that reminded me of absolute gibberish... but a bit more constructed; I gave him a blank stare, trying to show that I was absolutely lost.

"Sorry buddy," I explained to the furry creature, "I have absolutely no idea what you just said." The yeti groaned and threw his head back. He looked at me and tried to communicate again. Opening his arms, he gestured to me. My eyes widened a bit as realized what he meant.

"Why am I here?" I asked, clarifying that this was what he was trying to say. He nodded his head and grinned in victory. At least I think that he grinned; it was hard to tell under the mustache.

"Well I came to see Santa... I mean, North." I explained, correcting myself as I went, "May I?" The yeti shook his head and shrugged his over sized shoulders. My brow furrowed at his answer.

"Why not?" I asked, getting a bit annoyed. The yeti left for a moment, but quickly returned with a marked and notepad. He scribbled down answer and held it up for me to see. He held it out in front of his chest. I flew forward a bit to read it. The writing was sloppy, but still legible... barely so.

_Boss is busy. "No interruptions" he says._ The script told me. I felt my heart drop a bit, but quickly shoved it off. I flew a few inches away from the yeti.

"Well, thanks for the info. I guess I'll come back at another time. What was your name again?" I asked, summing up my farewell. The furry creature scribbled on the notepad once more and showed it to me.

_Phil._ It informed me. I smiled and stuck out my hand to the big fellow.

"Well it was nice to meet you Phil!" He reached out and took my hand, gave it a shake and shut the window; saying something in yetish (at least that is what I had dubbed the language as) that most likely meant goodbye as the window closed. I smirked and began to fly away.

_Yeah, I'll come back another time._ I concluded to myself, _They can't be busy all the time, right?_

And with that thought comforting me, I flew off into the world in search of for words.


	28. Chapter 28- Conversing

**Hello!**

**I'm alive! Haha! Take that sickness!**

**Thank you for reading! I hope that you are enjoying yourself!**

**Please please PLEASE Review! I want to know what you think!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I was utterly exhausted. It had been months since I began my search for Jack, and I had still not found him. I found it helpful to follow sudden blizzards and snowstorms that made perfect snowballs. Still, I had not caught so much as a glimpse of the snowy boy.

Though, as I arrived in a small corner town in Europe, I felt like my luck would soon change; for the snow began to fall at an alarming rate and, yes: it was perfect for snowball fights. It was perfect for building fortes and being the perfect snow military leader at age eight. It was the perfect snow for fun.

My golden eyes combed the skies in search of the thin pale boy. I looked throughout the town, and then retreated into the woods at nightfall. I searched for not ten minutes before I found him; he was tiptoeing across the branch of the tree, trying to stay balanced. I let out a small giggle and then made myself known to the boy.

"Don't fall." I called up to Jack nonchalantly. He, of course did just that... almost. He began floating in mid- air and slowly lowered himself to the snow covered ground below. His bare feet touch the ground and he turned around. Seeing me, he smiled and leaned on his staff as he had before.

"Good advice, but I'm a rebel." Jack answered; I let out a soft laugh, "Good to see you again, Pitch; where have you been?"

"About." I replied, "And yourself?" Jack spun and a circle and turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Somewhere or other; though I don't really know the... names." I smiled and shook my head.'

"I'm sure that you will overhear them eventually." I assured him eventually. We stood in a comforting sort of silence; content in each others company.

"So," Jack spoke, in hope to start a conversation, "how have you been?" I started oddly at him for a bit; now that I thought about it, I had not had a normal, civilized conversation with someone in a while. Pippa not included. Jack just wanted to talk; we were not friends, and although I had been searching for him, he did not know that. He just wanted to talk, and I realize now that he never has; so I decided to enlighten him. I placed a gentle smile on my face before continuing the conversation.

"Good. You?" I replied. I saw his eyes light up a bit, although he tried to dim it down; he tried to act like this was no big deal, but I could sense that it was. Jack was truly happy about this.

"Good." He told me, a mischievous smirk appearing on his lips, "I just got back from trying to break into North's workshop." My jaw dropped at that. No one tried to get in there! That was the big man; the REALLY big man. You don't mess with him... well, most didn't. It seemed that me and Jack were acceptances to this rule.

"How?" I asked, generally curious, "Why?" Jack twirled his staff, obviously proud of his little stunt.

"Well," Jack informed me, "I've been dropping by for a little while, trying to see North, but the yetis always said that he was busy. So, after weeks passed, I realized that if someone is busy for that long, they need to have as little fun. So, this was my third attempt of breaking in. I tried to go through the tunnels under the building. I almost got in too! But the head yeti, Phil, caught me. I got thrown out. I'm surprised that I haven't gotten the man's attention yet!"

I had a wild smile on my face. Not only was this boy helping to keep the guardians away from Pippa; but he was messing with them! This was absolutely fantastic. I was going to enjoy having this kid around. I laughed and gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice try kid! Try the uppermost window on the left side though; it's loose and the yetis can't get it." I congratulated Jack, giving him advice for his next heist. Jack gave a little bow and matched my laugh and smile.

"Why thank you good sir; I will keep that information in mind." Jack answered, fairly happy the suggestion.

"So why are you here and not at the lake?" I asked.

"It's too hot." He told me, throwing the staff over his shoulder, "I can't even make it snow anymore." I shook my head and lifted my eyes to meet his blue irises.

"That's because of the seasons Jack." I told him, he listened a bit more intensely; curious for this new information.

"The seasons go in an order." I explained, "Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. Some places have all four, and some don't. The winter is when it snows; then and late Fall and early Spring."

"Oh!" Jack breathed, understanding.

"Winter is coming again in Burgess." I told him, and seeing his confusion, I elaborated, "The place at the lake is called Burgess. You can go there and make it snow again." His face lite up and I could tell that he'd been waiting to go back there.

"I may just do that." Jack said. I smiled at him.

"Good." I replied, "Has anyone seen you yet Jack?" Jack frowned and kicked at the snow on the ground.

"No, not yet." He replied with a shake of his head. I frowned and gave him a look of pity.

"I'm sorry." I informed him with honestly in my voice, "Not too many people see me either; so I know that feeling." He nodded and looked at me.

"Hows Pippa?" Jack asked, eager to change the subject.

"She's good." I replied, smiling. He did not know that he just asked about his sister who most likely would see him when he got back to Burgess. I was going to tell him about his family, but I figured that Pippa should have that honor, and I would back her up if needed.

Jack looked up at the sky and let out a sigh.

"I should probably go." He said with sorrow in his voice, "Burgess is a long ways away." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Jack." I bid him, "We should do this again sometime." Jack smirked and nodded his head.

"Yes we should." He agreed.

"Keep me posted on your break in attempts; and, do try not to get caught." I asked him, adding the small suggestion at the end. He laughed and agreed. He was about to leave when I decided to add in one last detail to our conversation.

"Oh, and Jack;" I called, he turned in the air and faced me, "People will see you, just give it time, okay?" Jack smiled and nodded, happy about this little encouragement. And with that, he took off into the night sky.

And I headed to Burgess through the shadows, to tell Pippa that her brother was coming home.

* * *

I flew in the sky with a smile plastered on my pale face. I had had a conversation! With Pitch! I understood more things now!

I knew about seasons.

I knew how to better my attempts of breaking into North's Workshop.

I knew what the name of my home was.

I had gotten some attention! Sure, I had been getting some from the yetis, but I could not have a conversation with them. I could speak and be acknowledged, but no words. And thats what Pitch gave me, words. I smirked and decided to take a detour on my trip home. I called to the wind; asking it to take me to the North Pole.

What had Pitch said; the uppermost window on the left side?


	29. Chapter 29- Seeing Him

**Hello!**

**I hope that you are all enjoying this fic, because it is coming to end. :(**

**The next chapter will be the last. But there will be prologues for three of the characters! So thats something to look forward to.**

**Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**Please Review! I want to know what you think!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was a normal day. Me and my friends were gathering all the brown, fallen leaves that we could find, making a pile, and jumping in it. It was the last day of fall; so we were doing all the fall activities that we could think of.

Apples were being plucked from trees and eaten. Sure, they were not at there best because of the approaching winter, but they were still good.

Beautiful, multicolored leaves were being collected and placed in between the pages of books. Making them little surprises for whoever opened that book next.

And, as I said before, the crunch of dead leaves filled the air... and the remains of them laid in our hair and on our clothes; and the residue covered our faces. My mother was going to go nuts.

The day was full of fun and leaves. It was full of colors, all settled together by the most beautiful brown that you have ever seen. Jefferson loved to sneak up behind people and push them into the leave piles. Taylor was worried about her hair, but the rest of us didn't mind. Whenever Jefferson pushed me, I turned in mid air and dragged him down too.

"If I go down, you're going down with me!" I would shout playfully as Jefferson squirmed to get out of my grip. But, we both ended up hitting the pile of leaves every time.

I also found out that leaves are the best possible hiding spot. I was laying in there for an half an hour... half an hour. Needless to say that I won; but my back was a bit sore for a good five minutes. We just laughed it off and moved on.

We went into town and got some molasses candy from old lady Smithers. She's a sweet old soul, but never go into her house for dinner; she will stuff you until you look like a pumpkin. At one point in the afternoon, a lady walking on the street yelled at Jerry for pushing me down the hill.

"You don't deserve to be forgiven! You nearly killed the poor dear!" the evil women yelled. I stepped out from behind Jerry and gave her a glare.

"I think that is my decision, isn't it?" I called back. She looked at me, absolutely shocked that I would speak to her in such a rude manner. But none of us cared. We gave her a group glare and continued walking; suppressing giggles as we went. It had taken a couple days after we all went hill rolling together, but Jerry finally become a permanent member in our little gang. I had a feeling that he would though.

No one likes being alone.

And now, none of us were. We were like a family of immature 12 year olds; and we loved it. As night fell, we hesitantly departed. I said my goodbyes to Molly, Jefferson, Taylor, Alison, Dan, and Jerry. They all began walking toward their own homes, and I turned on my heels; walking up the hill and to my own home. I entered the dimly lit cabin and walked in on a make-out fest between my mother and father. I made a gagging sound and fell on the floor.

"Get a room!" I yelled, covering my eyes from the horror. my parents laughed and continued anyway.

"We had a room!" my mother called to me, "It's not our fault that you walked in!" We all laughed and I crawled into my room; fake gagging all the way. I giggled as I shut the door behind me. Spinning, I began to check the shadows. I had not seen Pitch in a while, and I had been hoping to see him soon. Not only would he have news on Jack, but I missed him. He had been searching so much, I was worried that he may not be getting enough rest.

I stayed in the shadows for a bit; waiting for my best friend, but he never came. I stood up and dusted off the dirt from my dress. Pitch always dropped in at night; so I knew that I would see him then. I smiled at the thought. I walked out of my room and sat down at the table; ready for dinner.

"Gotcha!" My dad yelled from behind me, picking me up and tickling me. I began laughed and thrashing around, trying to escape his grasp.

"Stop!" I called between gasps for breath, "I- I give! I give!" And with that, my father released me. I gave him a punch in the arm and we walked back to the table, laughing. I plopped down on my seat as my mom put the food on the table. We all began stuffing our mouths and, trying, to talk.

"Mhh wa ou do doay Phippa?" My father asked with his mouth full of food. My mother rolled her eyes at him.

"Chew first!" She scolded him, and I chuckled. He speed chewed before asking again.

"What did you do today Pippa?" My father repeated. I smiled and began bouncing in my chair.

"We all played in the leaf pile and ate molasses candy and apples!" I told them. They smiled and giggled.

"Well, tomorrow's the 21st! The Winter Solstice." My father announced. The happiness in the room died down a bit. Though no one would say it, tomorrow mark the one year anniversary of Jack's death. Tomorrow, I would go down to the lake and to Jack's grave, and we would eat dinner my the tree if it was not too cold out.

But Jack was alive! I wanted to tell mom and dad, but Pitch said that they probably would not believe me; they would probably just think that I missed him. And he said it may hurt them; saying that their child is alive, and then saying that they may never see him. Pitch said that it would be best if we did not tell them. Not yet anyway.

So, we talked about other things. We spoke about the market in town and about my mothers latest sewing project. We talked about the crops and the help that father had been getting. We were apparently going to have a very good winter. The spring crops had come in fabulously. I yawned and decided to go to bed. I announced my departure and received goodnight hugs from my parents.

"Goodnight Pippa." My mother said, placing a kiss on my forehead, "Sleep well."

"You too." I replied with a smile. My father came to me and picked me up; giving me an enormous bear hug. I giggled as he set me down.

"Night, Pippa. Love you." My father bid me.

"Night dad. Sleep tight." I answered. Turning around, I walked to my room with a skip in my step. My parents head to bed, and when they were out of sight, I began to run to my room. I entered my little chamber and immediately saw Pitch; who I then tackled with a hug. He chuckled and returned the embrace.

"Hi Pitch!" I whispered into his ear.

"Hello Pippa." Pitch replied, happiness dripping into his voice.

We released each other from our hold, and I saw Pitch's face. He was smiling bigger than he had in a long time His eyes gleamed with anticipation, and I think I understood why.

He must have information on Jack.

I began bouncing up and down with anticipation and excitement. Finally, after all these months, there was good news. If there wasn't Pitch wouldn't be smiling like this.

"What?" I asked, my brown hair bouncing up and down as I jumped, "What did you find?!" Pitch giggled and sat on the chair next to my bed. I climbed into my bed and awaited his answer.

"I talked to Jack." Pitch announced and I squealed; throwing my hands over my mouth, I waited for him to continue.

"And," Pitch continued, "Jack is on his way here right now." I let out another squeal and threw my arms around Pitch's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I whisper-screamed into Pitch's ear; trying not to wake my parents.

"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome!" Pitch replied and I giggled. I let go of Pitch and the excitement that flooded my face was quickly covered with concern. Pitch looked exhausted, as if my hug had worn him out. MY brow furrowed together as I looked at his golden eyes.

"Are you okay Pitch?" I asked; worry present in my voice. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I was so busy looking for Jack, I forgot to collect fear." Pitch informed me, he placed a small smile on his face before reassuring me, "I'm just a bit weak, nothing to worry about, Pippa.". I nodded but did not drop the matter.

"Well, go collect some fear tonight, okay?" I told him. He nodded, exhausted.

"Promise?" I asked him; knowing that he would probably stick around and watch out for Sandy's dreamsand; or for Bunnymund himself. Pitch smirked and gave another nod.

"I promise." He assured me, and I relaxed a little. Pitch tucked me in and sprinkled dreamsand on my head.

"Goodnight Pippa." Pitch whispered, "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Pitch." I replied, my eyes drooping. The last thing that I saw was Pitch melt into the shadows; then sleep overtook me.

* * *

I awoke to the cold. To the twinkle of frost on my window and the sight of snow falling in the moons light. I awoke to a thought.

Jack controls the snow. I remembered. I shot myself out of bed and pulled on some clothes. Glancing down at myself, I realized that I was wearing the dress that my mother had made me for my birthday. I grabbed my white coat, threw on my shoes and began running. For once, I knew exactly where I was going.

The lake.

Jack's place of death.

Pitch said that the new Jack treated that lake like his home. I thought that it would be my best shot of finding him. And I was there, right in the middle of the now frozen lake, was my brother. Standing there, holding his staff with odd white hair was Jack Frost. His back was turned and he had yet to see me, but he would soon.

I felt the tears welling in my eyes, but I pushed them back. Yes, beforehand I knew that he was still alive. But there he was. Standing right in front of me. Living and breathing. And he had absolutely no idea who I was.

But I was going to fix that.

I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the ice. But the most impossible thing happened. The one event that I did not even think would happen.

Jack flew away.

Are you serious? I thought to myself. But I did not care that much; Jack was alive. I saw him, and now, I had absolutely no doubt that he was alive. I knew now that it was not just something that I wanted to believe, so I did; but it was real. He was alive.

Winter had just begun, and I would see Jack a lot. Next time I saw him, I would tell him about his family and about who he was. Soon, we would have snowball fights and mom and dad would know that he was alive. Everything was going to be good again.

I turned around, hopped off the ice and began to walk home. I walked threw the freshly fallen, beautiful white snow. When I arrived home, I pushed open the wooden door and tiptoed to my room. I laid on my bed, not bothering to change back into my clothes, with a smile on my face and happiness in my heart. I glanced into the shadows, looking for Pitch so that I could tell him what I saw; but I did not see the pale man, nor his golden eyes.

Good. I thought to myself, He's keeping his promise. I smiled at the thought of Pitch getting stronger. Drowsiness overtook me, and a yawn escaped my lips.

Minutes later, I fell asleep; knowing that I would dream of my brother tonight.


	30. Chapter 30- The End, and The Beginning

**Hello!**

**Okay, I admit it: I procrastinated on this chapter for a very long time. I just don't want it to end!**

**There will be prologues for the following characters: Pitch, Jack, and Bunny.**

**I may do a prologue for Pippa's friends too; depending on what I think of.**

**Thank you all so, so, SO much for reading! I really hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Please, please, PLEASE Review! I'm begging! I want to know what you think! What was your reaction? How did you enjoy the fic overall?**

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites!**

**I will defiantly be writing more "Rise of The Guardians" fanfiction!**

**I hope that you all liked the fic!**

**Enjoy the (last *sniff*) chapter!**

* * *

_We were all skating; Pitch, Molly, Jefferson, Dan, Jerry, Taylor, and Alison. Our feet glided along the ice, and we passed over it as though we were flying. Speaking of such, there was a flyer among us. _

_Jack was soaring through the air next to us. He would occasionally come down and skate over the ice with bare feet. His smile lifted the hearts of everyone, and his snow made us all giddy and anxious to have fun. Jack loves fun._

_Jack, staff in hand was making the ice thicker and thicker. He twisted the wind around Jefferson; causing him to spin and laugh with glee. Jack and Pitch talked. I could not hear what they were saying, but I did not care, because they were both smiling; which made the smile on my face grow even bigger._

_All of us were having fun. There was ice flying everywhere; snow falling at an alarming rate, yet we could still clearly see where we were going; wind whipping about as though it was alive; snowball fights on ice; the whole night was amazing. The moon was brighter than the sun, and its rays floated about like they were watching is skate. We were all laughing and having the time of our lives._

_And then I fell through the ice._

_It was cold; It was dark; and I was afraid. But, there was something all too odd. I did not feel like I was drowning. There was no water flooding into my lungs as I took a breath. I could cough and wheeze. I was suffocating; not drowning. The air was thin and grimy and it hurt when it entered my lungs._

_I felt like I was breathing in smoke._

* * *

I awoke with a gasp. Still shaken from my nightmare; I tried to calm myself down. I took a breath, but it was gritty.

The air was thin.

Like I was drowning, but less so. Like I was suffocating. I opened my eyes and instantly regretted the decision. Gray clouds covered my eyes, and obscured my vision; but I could see orange. I could see red, blue, and white doing a dance together. But it scared me. My brain clicked and I realized what was happening.

It was hot.

I was scared.

And there was smoke everywhere.

My home was on fire.

I rolled off my bed and onto the floor. Looking around, I saw the flames eating away at everything. I was amazed that the house was still standing. I could see more flames than walls or floor in my room. The majority of the wood that was still visible was charred and hot to the touch. Staying low, I crawled to the middle of the room, where the wood was still brown. Licking my lips, I tried to call out.

"Mom! Dad!" I tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper. My eyes widened in realization. If the fire started in one of the main rooms, and it had already spread this far in my room, my parents could be...

_No._ I shook my head at the thought, _Don't you dare think like that. They are fine. Jack is alive. We are going to be a family again._ I took a breath of smoky air and struggled not to cough. I tried to call out again.

"Mom!" I all but screamed, hope rising in my heart as I now knew that I could scream for help, "Dad!" I screamed for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably just minutes. I felt the scorching heat around me. I felt like I was burning, though the fire had yet to touch me. The moisture was being sucked out of the air, and the smoke was thickening by the second. I knew that I soon would not be able to breath.

I looked around the room. The door was completely engulfed in flames, making it impossible to leave through the door. I saw the window; my only means of escape. I crawled over to the opening in the room and looked out where I could. The fire was still covering it, so I could not open it and escape. I was trapped. I tried to take a breath and found that there was so little air in the room, that I could barely get a sliver of it. I collapsed on the ground.

Tears began to stream down my face. I did not want to go. I had just found Jack again. I wanted to play with him again. I wanted to play with Pitch and all of my new friends. I wanted me and my mom to cook; and I wanted to learn how to hunt with dad. My eyes began to pull shut, but I tried to keep them open for as long as possible.

_Maybe mom and dad got out._ I thought hopefully. I was now clawing at my neck, gasping for air with no success. I stop squirming and trying, and laid still.

_At least I won't burn._ I told myself. I looked out the window; I wanted my last sight to be Jack or Pitch, but I had a feeling that neither would come. I had made Pitch promise to go and collect fear after all. And Jack, why would he? He did not even know that I was his sister. He did not know that he had a family. At least he did not have to know the pain of their death.

Knowing that neither was an option. I looked to the next best thing: the moon. Tonight, it was full and the rays were dancing every which way. It was so big and bright and beautiful, I could not help but feel calm. The moon, according to Pitch, saved Jack. I grinned and used my last breath.

"Thank you." I whispered to the moon. I hope that it understood.

_Thank you for saving Jack._ I added in my mind. I was just about to close my eyes and accept death when the unlikely happened. My window opened and in flooded moonbeams. The light flooded my room, and I stared in awe. A moonbeam dipped down and picked my up, pulling me out the window at an alarming speed.

I took in a large gulp of the cool night air. Then another, and another, until I could breathe normally once again. The moon beam laid me at Jack's grave and I sat up. I turned my head and looked back at my home.

It collapsed.

I screamed and covered my mouth. I looked around; the ray of light was by my side.

"Did they get out?" I asked, terrified, "Did my parents get out?" The beam turned toward me and shook back and forth. I understood; and I began screaming and crying even more, the ray of light comforting me.

My parents are dead.

I curled up on Jack's grave, knowing that I was alone now. I was the village orphan. I missed my parents. I wanted to curl up in there arms and smile. But I couldn't. I never would be able to again. I touched Jack's headstone and let my tears flow silently.

"It's just you and me now Jack." I whispered. Then there was a stinging pain in my chest. Not my heart, my lungs. I heard a voice, and I knew, it was The Moon.

_"Nice to speak to you Pippa."_ The Moon greeted in a kind voice, _"I'm sorry to say that you breathed in too much smoke. Your lungs are covered in soot. I'm afraid you're dying."_ I began crying more. I thought that I had escaped death, but I just bought myself a bit more time. I would be with my parents though. And maybe Jack, with brown hair and brown eyes, would be there too. Wherever there was.

_But Pitch is going to be all alone again._ I remembered. My sobs grew at the thought.

_"I can help you, Pippa."_ The Moon told me, _"I heard your pleas, and I know that you wish to play with Jack; to see him again. I can arrange that."_ My sobbing died down a bit, as I tried to listen.

_"You could play with Jack for the rest of eternity. Along with all the children of the word; and Pitch Black too."_ The Moon told me. My eyes grew wide with hope and wonder. I began to remember all the memories of the good times between me and Jack, and I started to dream of new ones.

_"But,"_ The Moon continued, _"no one will see you. People will know that you are there, but you will be invisible. You will have little to no voice. Jack will still not remember you, but you will be his best friend. Do you want to do this Pippa?"_ I thought about it for a moment. I could play with my brother forever, with everyone, but no one would see me. Or I could die and be with my parents, maybe. I did not know what happened in the afterlife. I may never see them again.

If I chose to be with Jack, everyone will think that I died in the fire; or they will find my body here in the morning. And Pitch would not be alone, I would be there with him; Pitch, Jack and me, forever.

"Yes, please." I told The Moon, "I want to be with my brother again. But could... could you tell Pitch what happened? That I'm still alive?" I made my request and hoped.

_"Very well."_ agreed The Moon, _"I will tell Pitch that you are alive and well; and I will tell him exactly what happened to you. Now be free and live long."_ I left something inside me ignite. It did not hurt, but it was a strange mixture of cold and heat. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was flying. But, when I looked down, I saw that I had not body. The Moon, seeing my confusion, clarified what was happening.

_"You are the wind, Pippa."_ The Moon informed me, _"Jack Frost's greatest companion. You can find anyone you want, for you are everywhere. Now go find your brother, and play with him."_

I glanced around myself again, very surprised; but I did not wait more that a few seconds to go and find Jack. I was exited. I was going to have fun with Jack again.

I was going to play with my brother.

* * *

This is the story of how Pippa Frost died.

This is the story about how the wind was born.

This is the story of how Pippa Frost found her brother.

This is the story about how neither were truely lonely.

And this is how it ends.


	31. Epilouge: Pitch

**Hello!**

**Sorry that these are taking forever for me to post!**

**To clarify, Pippa has not physical form. She can see and hear and think, but she is the wind; not he spirit of the wind. **

**I hope that you like the fic! Please favorite if you have not already! It would make my day! :)**

**Please Review! I want to know what you think and if I gave you feels!**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I stared at the moon with such hatred that it could not be duplicated. I stared at the shadows that I had been hiding in and my eyes filled with hate. Pippa was gone. Not dead; just gone. If I had not gone out that night, she would be okay. She would be _here_. Though I suppose that she was. The wind is everywhere, right?

I stared at the moon. Lunar had taken it to far this time. She was my friend; someone that I could care about and who cared about me; and now she was gone. Should I be grateful? I suppose that I should. He saved her. Now she would always be here, and I would not have to go through the pain of losing her. But I was still angry. I guess that I was just blaming the moon. But really, I was angry at myself. I was angry at myself for not being there for her.

I trudged through the night in the shadows and, for the first time as the Nightmare King, I cried. It was an odd sensation at first; my eyesight blurred due to the water inside them. Then, as if it was gently raining. The tears ran down my face and fell off at my chin. My mouth was slightly open as I reached up and touched the water on my face. I brought my hand away from my head and looked at the tears on my hand. My chin quivered as thought of Pippa, playing with her brother for the rest of eternity. I thought of all the times that we had played together. I thought about the times that I had watched her play, or given her good dreams. I remember the times that she hugged me. I had been _touched_. I had been _believed in_. I hadn't been alone.

I sunk to the ground and began sobbing.

Sadness. My Pippa. My dear, dear Pippa was gone. Not completely gone, but gone all the same. She's with her brother, but I still miss her. I would miss being believed in. I will miss being talked to without anger or hatred. But I would miss playing with her the most. I already miss her.

Relief. I'm so happy that she is out there somewhere. Not entirely gone; only in the physical form. We could not talk, but we could still be in peace. Pippa was with her brother! She always wanted to be with him again; she wanted to play with him again; and now she could. She would not be alone anymore.

Anger. I'm mad at myself. There is no other way to put it. Why was I so mad at the moon? He had saved her when I could not! Shouldn't I be grateful? Why was I being so selfish? She was alive! Pippa was alive and happy! Why can't I be happy for her!?

I turned to the cliff at my side and began punching it. I threw my fist at the rock as hard as I could. Out of my mouth came bloodcurdling screams; and they did not end until I my fist were bloody, and the cliff was tinted red. I sat on the ground in the dim moonlight as my tears began to slow. It was over. And I was alone; hopelessly and utterly alone.

I felt a soft breeze on my neck and I opened my eyes; the gold burning through the shadows as I frantically looked around.

"Pippa?" I whispered; my voice shaking worse than ever. The wind picked up and began bobbing up and down; as if it was answering; and it was... she was. Tears began to slip out of my eyes again. I shut them and looked in front of me at the blank space that was not necessarily empty.

"I'm sorry Pippa. I am so, so sorry. I failed you. I wasn't there. I'm so sorry." I told her, closing my eyes and placing my head in my hands. The wind blew soothingly around me. I heard a noise to my left and listened more intently. My eyes opened wide as I heard Pippa's voice in my ear.

_Okay... it's okay. Not... your fault. For... given._ she breathed. She was struggling to speak; the wind gave her some voice, just whispers I suppose. I nodded and held my hand out. Although we could not touch, I wanted her to know that I still cared about her comfort. Standing up, I felt the wind, Pippa, whirl about me. I smiled at the thought of her walking with me. I did not feel alone anymore.

As I walked, I decided not to tell Jack about his sister; or any of his family for that matter. I would never speak to him about his past life. Because I know how painful loss is; and I know how painful longing is.

And the pain of loss is so, so much worse.


	32. Epilouge: Bunnymund

**HELLO HELLO!**

**So sorry for the span of the chapter updates; I'm trying to memorize a monologue from "Romeo and Juliet in English".**

**Sorry that it is so short! You guys know prologues; there is only so much that you can do.**

**Please favorite if you have not already!**

**The last Prologue is coming up next, so prepare yourselves for the end!**

**Please Review! I want to know what you think!**

**Thank you for reviewing and reading and favoriting and all that jazz! You guys are great!**

**Not as many feels this time; I decided to take it easy on you guys ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The guardians and I stood around the ashes of Pippa's home. Our eyes were wide, and we all held hands as we looked into the black dust. We had failed _again._

We had failed Pippa's brother Jack when he fell through the ice.

We had failed Pippa when Jerry pushed her down the hill.

We failed Pippa not two nights ago when her home burned down.

North had seen her light go out on the globe, and called us all to the workshop. We arrived and went to check on the young girl; and we had arrived at this sight. Children and adults alike had been circled around the ash, crying. And we followed their lead.

When they all left the home; we all walked over to the ash with shaking knees. And now, here we stand. We had been here for hours; not knowing what to do, or say. Every so often, someone would whisper "I'm sorry" and we would all nod and shed tears; mumbling in agreement. Sandy spread dreamsand over the black dust.

_Rest in peace, and have the sweetest dreams._ He had bid. More tears. More nodding. More mumbling. And a bit more sobbing. The sobbing spread to each of us, and did not sec until we heard a b British accent behind us.

"We, isn't this a somber scene." Pitch said, without a little bit of grief in his voice. I grabbed my boomerangs and faced him. He was smirking. That little _bastard_ was _smirking_! I thought that he cared about Pippa! But it was all just an act.

"She is dead Pitch!" I screamed at him, "You know, for a second I thought that you actually cared about her; but of course you didn't! Just another plot, 'a Pitch?" My chest was heavily rising and falling with anger and hatred. Pitch glared at me and clenched his pale jaw.

"I did care. I do care, Bunnymund." Pitch growled. I gave a sorrow filled laugh and looked at him with teary eyes.

"No you don't Pitch! Or you would be mourning her death. Not smirking; not smiling, you would be crying!" I screamed at the Nightmare King; but he just

_smirked_ and shook his head.

My hands tightened around the boomerangs and I lost it. One of the boomerangs flew towards Pitch's head, but he dodged it. Straightening up, he scowled at me.

"Lower your weapons fool; for we have both lost the same! We shed the same tears, but mine in private. Guardians, you do not deserve the name. Two children in the same family; dead. Shameful. You are unworthy of the title bestowed upon you. Though, I do have pity in my heart, so I will tell you this: Pippa did not die; though she did not live. She no longer breaths or walks on earth, but she lives. Not as a spirit, not as a human. Though, I do have hatred in my soul, therefore that is all you shall know from me. Farwell Rabbit. Farwell Guardians."

And with that, Pitch left us standing dumbstruck. We all gather and thought; trying to solve this riddle, but none of our minds were truly on it. We were just happy that for whatever reason Pippa was alive. I hoped that she was well and happy; and that Pitch was not tricking us again.

It would be an odd trick though. The thought of her being alive lightened our hearts, and why would Pitch want to do that? And for that reason, I let myself believe that Pippa was alive. My heart was still heavy with the thought of her parents dying, but at least she survived.

I let out a breath and glanced at the night sky with a soft smile on my face. After all she had been through, Pippa deserved to live. She deserved to have fun and enjoy herself; whether she was brotherless or not. even if she had no family at all. Perhaps we would see her again one day; or maybe we would find out what happened to her. But for now, I just stood with my fellow guardians and let myself think a single thought:

_Thank the moon._

* * *

**Okay! Before I forget, I have a special announcement!: **

**I was thinking of doing a quick little squeal to this story where the Guardians find out that Jack was Pippa's brother and Jack goes to Pitch to find out what happened to his family. Let me know if you guys are interested! Tell me in the reviews or personal message me! Thanks! XD**

**PS- 99 Reviews! Thank you guys sooooooo much! I'll let you all know the final results of everything next chapter! AKA- Favorite, Reviews, Follows, and Views. Okay, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you will enjoy the next one! Bye! Until next time!**


	33. Epilouge: Jack

**Hello!**

**So sorry about how long this took. I have been working on the sequel and kind of neglecting this. **

**I am so happy that so many of you want a sequel! It will defiantly be coming soon. I am planning on calling it "The Fate of My Family", so keep your eyes peeled!**

**If you go on my profile, I will be having updates on the sequel. If I change the name, it will be on there.**

**Sorry that the chapter is short; but, yet again, it's a prologue. Whats a girl to do?**

**I hope that you all enjoyed the fic! It means so much to me that you guys all read it.**

**Please favorite if you have not already!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I loved each and every one of them!**

**Please Review! This is the last prologue, aka the very last chapter of this fic! Tell me what you think and if you liked it!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Results At the Time this was Posted:

Follows: 41  
Favorites: 30  
Reviews: 111  
**Thank you all so much! I hope that you enjoyed the fic! :)**

* * *

Something felt different. There was no denying that. I felt as though there had been a shift in my life. And, as soon as I felt that, I began to notice little differences in everyday things.

Pitch, who I had been seeing everyday for the past few days, was nowhere to be found. We had not talked or anything; but I saw him. Walking around at night, almost as if he was following me, or I was following him. I had not seen Pitch in a few day. My heart felt a bit heavy about it, but I tried not to get too upset over the fact. Pitch was probably busy.

The kids in Burgess, the town that I call home, seemed sad; depressed even. They no longer ran around and played with smiles on their faces and laughter escaping their lips. The all sat quietly showing sorrow, as did the adults. It reminded me of when I first awoke from the ice; no one wanted to have fun. When I made it snow, I saw the children try and resist going out and starting a snowball fight. It was horrible.

Pippa had been missing for a few days as well. Perhaps her disappearance had something to do with the childrens sorrow? I flew to her house, and my eyes widened at the sight. Her house was gone. Where the small cabin should have been standing, was covered in pure white snow. My face scrunched up in confusion.

_Maybe she moved?_ I thought, trying to make sense of what was around me, _But then, wouldn't her house still be here? Perhaps they tore it down due to an infestation of termites or something. That makes sense, right? The children would be sad because they miss Pippa. That's probably it._

Although I had come to a conclusion, I still could not shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. But, I have had that feeling ever since I rose from the lake, so I chose to ignore it. I went about the village, and gave a ghost of a smile when I saw a group of six year old making snowmen.

As I flew, I thought of the last thing that had changed in the past couple of days: the wind. The breeze seemed happier somehow. Like it wanted to play and have fun. It seemed more _alive._ Not a dead weight that did my bidding, but a friend who kept the loneliness that I so often felt at bay.

_A friend._ I smiled at the thought. I looked up at the blue sky, that was quickly changing to orange from the sunset. Soon the moon would be out. That stupid moon. Why couldn't he just tell me what was going on? I pushed the thought out of my head and faced the open space around me; determined to have a good time, whether someone could see me or not. I smirked and raised my face to the sky.

"Hey Wind!" I called out to the not-so-nothingness. The wind twirled around me, pushing and pulling me like an old friend. And thats what I wanted: a friend. Someone to lift me up when I was down. Someone who I could talk to; whether they replied or not. I smirked and put my hand out, as though I was placing it on their shoulder. Laughing I jumped up in the air, holding my staff out to my side. The wind caught me and lifted me higher and higher into the sky. And there, high up with the clouds, I stopped. The wind held me, waiting for me to tell it where to take me. I did a little flip in the breeze and laid on the wind, my back facing the ground below.

"Let's go anywhere." I whispered. And off we went, soaring through the sky like we owned it. And I suppose, the wind did. The moon came out, and it's moonbeams joined us in our little adventure, twisting and turning besides us. I smiled and looked down at the ground. I was not mad at the moon like I suspected I would be. I almost felt grateful. What for? I wasn't sure, but I did not care. At this moment I was happy.

I was not asking questions about my existence, or hoping someone would see me.

I was not yelling at the moon for not telling me anything, or begging it to answer my questions.

I was not asking the wind to do anything; but instead, it was doing everything by itself, as though it knew me.

While flying with the wind and being accompanied by the moonbeams; I was happy. And at this moment, I did not feel so alone.


End file.
